Escape
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: After a terrible accident, Naruto and Hanabi have become great friends and now a couple. But not is all as it seems, as it seems everything is out there to make their lives miserable. Will their love prevail in the escape of the impending dark plot? Or will their love fail? It's only a matter of time before everything will come crashing down on them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic. I plan for this story to be only a few chapters to see if I have any talent what so ever. This is un-beta'd, although I did have to credit to Nreed2 to look over my story for corrections so there is probably going to be some mistakes such as grammar, sentence structure, and punctuation. Even though I set this up as an introduction chapter, providing the history and background behind events, characters and of course the Hyuuga Clan. I don't know if this is going to be a pairing. Italics is sound effects and thoughts of the characters Without further ado, My first fic, Escape.**

* * *

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Except for the clock, no other noise was to be heard. A girl with eyes of white and slight tinge of lilac tilted her head. While most would think she is blind, but they would be wrong because she comes from a powerful and prestigious clan called the Hyuuga. Ever since she could walk or talk, she was taught on the ways of the clan and how prideful the clan was, as if there were no opponent that could stand up to them. While it is true they support eyes that could not only see 360 degrees around them, they could also see through walls and the tenketsu of their opponent. These eyes were called the Byakyugan. With there fighting style based upon those abilities, it is impossible to think anyone can stand a match up to them.

But there was one dark secret kept from the outside world. While it is common knowledge that the clan was split into two groups, the Branch House and the Main House, what is not known is the curse seal, also known as the Cadged Bird Seal. Anyone who is apart of the Branch House has the seal because the Main House puts the seal on the Branch House members. The official reason is to seal the eyes of the Hyuuga upon death, so no enemy can steal the eyes. If so, why not have the entire clan sealed? There is a second more heinous reason for the seal, sugar coating it, it is for the Main House to control the Branch House, or if you want to be blunt, slavery.

The duties of the Branch House are to serve and protect the Main House, especially the heir or heiress for the Head Clan. Failure to do so results in the activation of the seal by the "offended" Main House Member upon the "offending" Branch House Member. The seal will then start killing the brain cells, causing immense pain upon the Branch Member. If held active long enough, the Branch Member will of course eventually die. This no doubt causes a rift between the two houses, Branch because they are enslaved through the seal, the Maim because they think they're superior to everyone else.

There are a few in the Main House that can be exempt from the superior complex within the clan. One of them is ironically the Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuuga. As impassive and cold he may seem, he despises the use of the Curse Seal because of a certain incident that had happened four years ago, when an attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga, the current heiress, from Kumogakure went wrong.

Kumogakure wanted to have a peace treaty signed so as to stop a war from breaking out, but that was not the reason Kumo was there. They were after none other than the Byakyugan. They have successfully taken the three year old, now seven, but was stopped when Hiashi Hyuuga stopped the man and killed them. It was then discovered that the man killed was none other than the ambassador of Kumo. Kumo then took advantage of the situation and demanded for the dead body of the killer, Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi was about to take up on the offer when Hizashi Hyuuga, Hiashi's brother and Branch member offered his life instead of the alternative. Hiashi of course denied this motion, but then Hizashi then explained that the one freedom he had left was the way he died, and in death gained even more freedom, freedom from the oppression of the Curse Seal and the Main House. Hiashi protested but fell on deaf ears as his own brother knocked him out. By the time Hiashi woke up, he discovered that the deed was done and from this point on, vowed to go against the seal, but the damned Hyuuga Council denied any motion to abolish the seal.

It was within this delicate position in which Hiashi's daughters are thrown into. No that wasn't a mistake; Hiashi has two daughters, one who at the age of 7, who is none other than Hinata Hyuuga. With eyes that tinge with the color of lavender, wears a sweater, no matter the day, to cover her. With hair being dark blue she is as shy as they come and the lack of self-confidence doesn't help either. Originally she was as gentle and kind hearted as her mother so naturally she hated fighting and violence. Unfortunately, as much as he loves her, Hiashi saw this as weakness and tried to put her through intense training and negative reinforcement. This had the opposite effect he wanted and this practically destroyed her self-confidence. Seeing not only his own daughter, he saw himself as a failure to produce an heir and he lost hope for the Hyuuga Clan.

Lets be honest here, to lead a Clan as powerful and prestigious as the Hyuuga, you not only have to be ruthless to handle all the crap spewing out of the mouths of the council, you have to be firm and make the tough decisions that the Clan Head had to make plus the self confidence to not let other step over you, its not that Hiashi was cruel, he was trying to avoid destroying his daughter's life. Then Hanabi was born, although her mother's body couldn't handle the stress when she was born so as a result, her mother died, who is now 3 and a half at this time, as she grew up, she took after her father. Long straight brown hair, eyes with a tinge of Lilac, strong in confidence, cool calm and collected, she looks like she could take the world and win. Recently, the Hyuuga council claims that Hanabi was to be sealed, but Hiashi said that Hanabi was more suited to be the Clan Head, with the council agreeing to this, they said then Hinata must be sealed. Hiashi also argued this. It was at this point that Hiashi must make a decision of who becomes Clan Head and who becomes sealed. He had a month to make his decision.

Devastated, he first called in Hinata and explained the situation to her. Obviously she did not take the news well. It was at this point he called in Hanabi, just explaining the situation, he saw her 3 and half mind trying to make sense of this situation. With a frown, Hanabi asked, "So what you telling me is that me and my sister must agree on how becomes Head and who becomes a house member?" Then she made the connections and gasped. _So this means that who ever does not get the Head of the clan gets the Cursed Seal Mark!? Oh Nii-Chan I hope your ok with this, we need to think of a plan._ While she maybe 3 years old, the constant training and teachings for proper speech has quickly developed the mind of this 3 year old, though she tends to act like child she usually has her emotions in check.

Hiashi looked down at the papers on the desk in front of him, the papers that will doom one of his children to a life of slavery within the clan. _Hizashi, I truly wish you had not died for me, you usually knew how to deal with these types of situations. If push comes to shove, I'll take my daughters and make a run for it, on second thought I'll not make it that far. While individually, I can take down those crippled bastards they are far more powerful than they seem to be and will not win with all of them against me. Ugh Kami-Sama please send me a sign of what I should do._ "Yes it means exactly that, well what are you going to do about it?" Hiashi sighs "It's not an easy choice and not one I want to push upon my daughters, I also do not wish to upset you two and make the decision for you."

Hanabi looked into her father's eyes, as if trying to make a decision. "Did you already talk to Nii-Chan about it?" Hiashi rubbed his temples, stress obviously getting to him. "Yes I already did, she didn't like it one bit nor should she, I just wish she had a better handle on her emotions, although part of that is my fault." Hanabi knew where this was going to lead to as she has experienced it enough times, self loathing as a failure of being a Clan Head and a father, she hated seeing her father like this and then quickly decided on a course of action, it was a start but not guaranteed to lead to a conclusion. "Where did Nii-Chan go? I wish to speak with her on this matter, it maybe painful for her to do so, something is better than nothing." Hiashi, glad for the quick change of subject then said, "Hinata went to the festival of the Fourth Hokage."

Every year, ever since the attack on October 10th eight years ago by the Kyuubi, or rather the nine tailed fox, people have been celebrating in the memory of Minato Namikaze, his best friend and the fourth hokage. He Hokage is the leader leader and protector of the people in the village of Konohakagure, or the village hidden in the leaves. On that very day, as if out of nowhere, the demon fox came up and started attacking the village, as if it was being controlled. Demons tend to not bother with small fry such as humans, so it was a surprise when it happened. At some point Hiashi activated his Byakyugan, and looked at the Kyuubi, unsurprisingly, he was blinded by the sheer amount of chakra the thing had, but he thought he saw an irregularity in the chakra flow of the Kyuubi, as if it was under genjutsu. _What could be powerful enough to control a demon with such raw power and chakra to control it?_ Nonetheless, it needed to be stopped and Minato went up to the front lines and sacrificed himself to kill the Kyuubi, at least that was the official story. What many did not know was what really happened. Minato gave his soul to the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi within the body of his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. As for his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last few of the Uzumaki clan, feared, for their Advanced Fuinjutsu, or rather the art of seal was said to have died from giving birth, but no body was ever found.

The Fourth Hoakge made it his wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero. Unfortunately, those who knew of this secret despised the boy, thinking he was the demon himself. The reinstated Third Hokage proclaimed this secret was SS-class ranked, the first and only one of its kind, and anyone who revealed this secret to anybody or mistreated the boy would be publicly executed. But that didn't stop people from passively hating boy, from kicking him out of stores for minute reasons, staring at him as if that their staring would kill him, to those few foolish few who dared break the SS-class law and beat the crap out of him.

That didn't stop there, anyone who had children, while not telling them the secret, told them to avoid and make the boy's life a living hell. As much as he wished he could take the boy in, he would be assassinated by the Hyuuga Council, so he decided to support the boy by doing things such as redirecting the crowds by doing subtle genjutsu, sending him money disguised as an extensive stipend ever since he was five when the orphanage kicked him out. What was amazing was the boy's perseverance and out look on life. He not only got up after beatings, he turned around and proclaimed "Just you watch it, one day I'm going to be the Hokage, then you will all respect me!" If Naruto were his son, he would be proud of him, hell he was proud of him as if he was his own son. But the after thought was that he would be a terrible father to him after not doing anything. While others chuckled and laughed, he saw the confidence and strength behind those words and eyes, he actually believed it. _Yes Minato, he is definitely your son for only you can respond with such confidence and strength._

It was only since Naruto joined the academy that Hinata started seeing Naruto as he truly was, yes she saw the few times he got up, but he wasn't constantly around him. The change was subtle, but it was there. He could hear the slight confidence boost, the slight strength behind her voice. _Naruto you may not realize it, but you may have someone who has a crush on you already, although knowing your father it's going to be a long time before you notice it. Your father certainly did not notice the subtle advances on him, maybe this boy would be good for her._

"Hai father." Hanabi looked dead serious, well she should be, considering that within the month her whole life would drastically change one way or another. "Alright Hanabi, you will be accompanied by your handler as you search for your sister." Hiashi turned to the left and looked at the handler. Sayama Hyuuga had shoulder length black hair, was about 20 years old and had the trademark white Byakyugan Eyes, no tinge in these eyes. "Sayama Hyuuga, you will accompany your charge to the festival of the Fourth to search for her sister Hinata so they can discuss this… situation." "Hai Hiashi-Sama, lets go Hanabi-Sama."

As soon as the door closed, Hiashi let out a pent up sigh as he took a swig of the sake he was hiding behind the desk. As soon as he put down is sake cup he decided to get a look at the lottery tickets. The jackpot today was 23 million yen. "Lets see… 3, 12, 27, 1, 8… Aw shit I won this is not good." There is a concept that if one has good luck, one must suffer equally if not stronger bad luck. _Crack._ Hiashi froze in fear. He slowly looked down at his cup and sure enough there was a crack in his sake cup. He needed breather so he decided to take a walk outside. "Nya!" He felt his heart beat really, really fast. _Don't look down, don't look down whatever you do Hiashi do not look down! _He then felt rubbing upon his shins and then…_ Purrrr!_ "Nya!"Despite his mind protesting his body acted upon its own as if it had a mind of its own. He saw what he didn't want to see today, of all days… a black cat, who did not only cross his path, he was rubbing against him legs and feat. _This does not bode well._

* * *

Hanabi was constantly searching for her sister, ignoring the festivities around her, which included but not limited to star throwing, kunai throwing, ring toss, and much more. Then there were the food stands, so many were excluded to just one food such as fried dough, ice cream, ramen, lets not forget the general that served thins such as chicken fingers, fries, onion rings etc… Despite her stomach's protests, she was on a mission, a mission to find her… _sister?_

Hanabi surprised Sayama by suddenly darting off in a random direction. It was so sudden, that Sayama did not know where she went. Sayama activated her Byakyugan in an attempt to locate her charge, unfortunately there were so many chakra signatures, and she couldn't perform said action.

"HINA…ta?"_ Damn it! It wasn't her! _"Hey Sayama, it wasn't her." No response. "Sayama?" She turned around and Sayama wasn't there. _I have got to stop running out like that, ah well Hinata is much more important than Sayama and besides, we cover more ground that way._ With that, Hanabi starts walking and bumps into something or rather someone and lands on her butt. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She looks up and sees a figure wearing a black hooded cloak, and wearing a black mask.

* * *

**A/N Ok I was contemplating on making this longer, but I also wanted to put a hook or cliff hanger. Did I do this properly? Is there anything else I should know? Like? Hate? Please give the reason and elaborate. I am ready for "this is shit" comments, but please explain why. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok here is my second chapter and my Muse is fucking evil, so I will warn you now, there is a CHARACTER DEATH! **

* * *

There was a strange and annoying buzzing sound in the air. Naruto adjusted the pillow over his ears, but the noise just kept getting louder and louder. _Oh Kami, when are they going to stop the noise?_ "Go away I'm trying to sleep" The buzzing didn't listen, in fact it still kept getting louder. _If I have to listen to that noise any longer…_ "Holy crap! Can you just shut the hell up!?" The buzzing still persisted. After a few more seconds of this Naruto had enough, he abruptly sat up and looked around for the source of the noise and he face palmed himself when he discovered it. "Stupid alarm clock actually working." Naruto stood up from his bed, turned off the alarm and lazily walked over to where his clothes were. The sun-kissed tanned 8 year-old sported whisker birthmarks, 3 on each cheek. Naruto scratched the back of his head. On any other day he probably would not have minded the alarm clock actually working for once in his life, but then again, did he want to trapped in here when they trashed his apartment?

You see, October 10th was a special day, if you were anyone else, to Naruto it was his worst nightmare, for you see, today was his 8th birthday, and on this very day, instead of everyone celebrating his birthday, everyone celebrated… something. At one point in his life, he tried joining the festivities, but that didn't turn out so well. Despite everyone enjoying themselves, they hated him even more… ON HIS BIRTHDAY! So every year, he'd try to sneak in, using masks, different clothes, but they all ended the same, him laying face down in dirt, covered in cuts, bruises and occasionally broken bones, but this year, he was going to don something different. After taking his shower, eating Instant Ramen of course then he looked at the clothing he was going to wear at today's festival. "If this doesn't work, nothing will." A determined smile appeared on his face and changed his clothes.

It was a beautiful day outside today, a nice breeze and best of all nobody seemed to notice him! Yes today was going to be a great day. He had managed to save up some coin every year and hid them in his secret pockets, so nobody would take it. 4 years worth of saving up, and he could spend it upon the festival he is banned from. Naruto smirked but then bumped into something. He then heard a young girl's voice exclaim, "Hey, watch where your going!" He looked down to see a 3 year old on her butt eyeing him angrily. Naruto smirked "Maybe you should watch where you going. I mean I'm only 2 times as tall as you maybe 3, nonetheless I'm taller than you, so how can I possibly see you unless I stare into the ground?"

_Did he just call me short?! _"Look I have no time to deal with commoners such as you." Hanabi began a staring contest with this strange man in black.

Naruto frowned at her statement. "So you think you're high and mighty huh? How can I possibly be lower than you? Not only can I put my foot over you head, you are probably weaker than me. Even if you're trained, I don't think those muscles are developed enough to go into a full head on fight with me!"

Hanabi, needlessly to say was seething. _Not only did he call me short TWICE! He said I was weak! I'll show him! _"You don't know who you're talking to commoner! I am the daughter of the Clan Head of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan, the strongest and most feared clan in the Elemental Nations. We practically are royalty, so you should respect me as such and bow down!"

Naruto scowled at this behavior. "I don't care if your father is Kami-sama himself! Respect is earned not given, and your attitude does not help in your endeavor!"

At this point Hanabi exploded, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY ENDEAVORS! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE! THAT'S RIGHT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" At this point tears threatened to spill from her eyes, her mask destroyed by this mysterious figure in black that was wearing a mask himself. She then did something that she probably never think about doing normally, she punched the damned man in black and started running away from the gathering crowd. _What does he know? He knows nothing!_

Naruto recovered from the punch to the gut, he saw the girl disappear from view in the woods. He rushed after her. If Naruto weren't chased by angry mobs throughout the years, he probably would have bumped into each and every tree and would have lost the girl._ Something is wrong, she is hiding pain, much like my self._ Naruto chased after the girl, he not only wanted to talk to her, resolve these unresolved feelings, he did not want a three year old to get hurt because of him, "prestigious" or not. He could not in good conscious let a little girl run into the woods and get lost. After about an hour of chasing, or rather following the girl, as she did not seem to notice him they came upon a clearing, and the girl sat down under a tree and started hugging her knees.

_Why am I so close to crying, Hyuugas should not cry, Hyuugas have a handle on their emotions!_ She could not take it anymore she immediately retreated underneath a tree and hugged her knees then heard a rustle and saw the man jump down 20 feet in front of her. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" He then removed his mask and dropped it and then pulled down his hood and saw his face. He had deep blue eyes full of compassion, understanding and determination. Sun-kissed tan skin that gave him and the birthmarks on his face did not help. He walked closer and she tensed up, tear dangerously close to spilling like a faucet. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." She looked up at his face, his sweet compassionate face. She responded with out thinking about it. "Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuuga."

Naruto kneeled down to the girl in front of him. He opened his arms and said "It's ok."

With these simple words Hanabi broke down and clung onto Naruto, face in his chest and started crying. "Don't let go."

Naruto patted Hanabi on her back saying, "I won't", and she sobbed into his shirt, he whispered comforting words into her ears. Time was inconsequential to this moment. Whether it was 5 hours or 5 minutes, neither knew they just stayed like that for what seemed to be forever. Eventually her sobs began to die down to sniffles and eventually calmed down. "You feel better now?"

Hanabi looked up to see Naruto's face. For some reason she felt like she could trust him, believe that he could find a solution to her dilemma. "Yeah, I actually do feel better." Naruto chuckled. "Huh? What are you laughing for?" Naruto gave her a genuine smile and said, "While crying helps, it is even more helpful to cry on another person's shoulder, especially if you trust tat person. Be careful though as crying too much isn't good, yes letting feelings go is healthy, it's not healthy if you're fighting on the battlefield. 'Shinobi Rule #25, A ninja must not show emotion' what a load crap. Bottling up emotions like that never helps, especially if it explodes on the battlefield."

Hanabi couldn't help but smile at that. _What's wrong with me? I'm a Hyuuga, Hyuuga's don't show emotion, and yet… this emotion feels good, makes me feel so much better, like I can do anything. _Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Doesn't smiling make you feel better? Don't ever stop smiling, it makes you looks so much prettier." Hanabi blushed at that. _Why is he having this effect on me? Still…_ Hanabi put her serious face on "Enough pleasantries for now, I have to find my sister and talk to her about something." She got up and started slowly walking back towards the festival and then out of nowhere she turned around and said "Thank you, Uzumaki-San." "No problem…" Naruto looked like he was thinking hard and his face snapped into a smile as if he figured out what he was trying to think of, all in a span of 1 second and continued, "Nabi-Chan"

Hanabi blushed at that._ Nabi-Chan, did he really think of me as a friend? Well he did make me feel better, so why not return the favor and call him by my own endearing nickname?_ "See you around, Ruto-Kun."

Naruto's smile faltered, "You don't think your going to wonder the woods alone are you?" Hanabi turned around to face him again. "What are you talking about?" Naruto looked irritated, "Do you know where to go to get back?" "Ummm." Now that she did think about it, she didn't know where she was going. "Exactly, that way leads deeper into the woods, where more of the deadly creatures live. Trust me I know this place like the back of my hand." As they started walking in the correct direction, Hanabi's face scrunched up at that. "How could you possibly know this place like the back of your hand? This forest is huge! You would have to live here to know that." Naruto chuckled. "That's because I might as well have." "What does that mean?"

Naruto sighed and Hanabi looked up, and saw something she would have previously thought impossible, a sad face on Naruto. "The reason why I know crying makes you feel better, is because I did some of that myself, you can call me an expert as you say." _He's obviously hiding something, much like I am. I feel like I can help him and maybe, just maybe ha can help me._ "Alright what's the matter?" "What are you talking about?" Hanabi looked up at Naruto critically and said "You looked sad for moment there, what are you hiding under that mask?" Naruto stopped for a second and as a result so did Hanabi and Naruto scrunched up his face and thought and then started walking again.

Hanabi started following. It seemed like 15 minutes have passed then Naruto broke the silence. "The reason I said I might as well have lived here is because everyone hates me." Hanabi was shocked at this revelation. "I don't understand, how can anyone not like you, I mean you are so kind and caring." Naruto's face hardened, "That's not anyone sees, what they see is a demon. Nabi-Chan, what day do you think it is today?" _What a weird question. _"The festival of the fourth?" "Also?" "The eighth year after the death of Kyuubi. Why?" "You are correct, today is also my eighth birthday."

Hanabi froze._ Is this some kind of coincidence? _"Now do you see why everyone hates me? They see me as the demon re spawn. It's ok if you hate me too. You will be just like the rest because now you know the truth, go on hurt me, stab in the back, do whatever you want just do it quickly. Well what are you waiting for!?" _So this is the kind of hurt he has been hiding from me, the kind of pain he has been covering up with that mask of his._ As his words sounded more spiteful and desperate, Hanabi decided to do something she also would never done yesterday, she hugged Naruto saying "It's ok."

Naruto, shocked at this motion by his new friend said "So you don't hate me for being a demon?" "Get that thought out of your head right now! You are not a demon and never will be, those jerks are blind to see you not for who you are!" Naruto crumbled at this and began shedding tears, not of sadness, but of joy. "Thank you Nabi-Chan." He sniffled. "So when I was like 5 during one of chases, I ducked into these woods and ran for quite a while and came up to that same spot you stopped at and curled into a ball and cried for the first time in my life. Little did I know, a lady was there picking ingredients for her food for the business she co-owned with her father and you know what she did?" _Wow that was the same spot he cried for the first time?_ "What?" Naruto smiled and said "She comforted me like I comforted you."

Hanabi just stared at him with awe. "So that's your first friend?" "Ayame-Chan? Well she would be if you counted Jiji as my grandfather." "Jiji?" Hanabi questioned. "Who else? The third Hokage!" _Naruto personally knew the third Hokage? Yet, he was still tormented just for being born on the same day. Something is not adding up, I am missing part of the equation. Plus where are his parents?_ Hanabi looked at his smiling face and asked the question going through her mind, "Ruto-Kun, who are you parents?" His smile faltered and said "I never had any parents, I don't even know their names. Jiji would always listen to me, but being the Hokage, he was always busy so couldn't have acted like the parent he always wanted to me. Every time I asked him the same question, He would just suddenly change subjects, as if telling me would devastate me or something."_ Hmmm unknown parents everyone hates him, born the same day the Kyuubi was killed… I have to ask father about this when I… return… Ah well, I might as well try to learn more about him if I want to be his friend._

Hanabi then looked up at Naruto and said "So what happened after you met with this nice lady?" Naruto just smiled "She took me to the same place I'm going to taking you right now." Hanabi was confused. "Wait I thought you were taking me back to the festival." Naruto shook his and said, "I never said I was going back, besides, I forgot my cloak and mask, they'll kill me if they see me." Hanabi frowned "So where are you taking me then?" Naruto shrugged and said "You'll see."

Naruto then clapped his hands. "Alright! Enough about me! I told of you my past, its only fair if you do the same, besides crying is only the first step the next step is to actually talk it out with someone, someone you trust." Hanabi started at the clap and her mood became grim. "What do you know of the Hyuuga Clan?" Naruto frowned and said "Nothing."

Hanabi sighed and then start launching into an explanation on how the Hyuuga Clan works, short version of course. "Well you see, The Hyuuga Clan is split between two groups, The Main House, which hold the line of heirs, and the Hyuuga Council, and the Branch House, which holds the rest. You see I am always told of how prideful and powerful the Clan is. I am also always told that Hyuuga's are supposed have a 'handle on our emotions'. What the Hyuuga Clan doesn't reveal… I don't think I should…" Naruto looked at Hanabi. "It's ok Nabi-Chan, you don't have to say anything if you want."

Hanabi sighed, "No you need to know, the Branch House Members are branded with a Curse Seal, a Fuinjutsu that seals the power of the Byakyugan upon the death of the wearer. When activated, the Byakyugan allows us 360 degree vision, greater range, chakra networks or points depending n how powerful it is, chakra signatures, and through objects." Naruto frowned. "So the purpose of the seal is to play keep the power away from enemy nin? If that's the case why not seal the Main Members as well?" Hanabi shuddered. "Well the duties of the Branch House is to obey and serve the Main House, failure to do so results in activation of the seal by one of the Main House members, should they choose to do so. What this does is cause immense pain in the head of the target who has the seal and continued activation would eventually cause the Branch Member to die, should the Main House Member wish to do so."

Naruto grimaced "So your clan enslaves its own family, to themselves!?" He got a bit loud towards the end of the statement. Hanabi, obviously upset then said, "You know my Nii-San Hinata right?" Naruto scrunched up his face in thought. "When you say Hinata, you mean that weird girl in my class right?" Hanabi faltered a bit but continued walking on regardless. "Yes that weird girl with the confidence issues, while she maybe strong, she has confidence issues, which is not what the Clan Head should have." Naruto then saw the puzzle pieces falling into place but he was missing one of them. "Wait a second, so you and your sister are heirs, but only one can be the Clan Head, so what happens to the one who does not get the title?" Hanabi sighed "And that's the issue, the one who doesn't get the title, gets the Bird Caged Seal. If that weren't the case I would gladly hand over the title, because I have no ambition towards the title, I am pretty positive she can overcome her confidence issues, but that's besides the point, while I don't want her to have the seal, neither does she." Naruto nodded. "How long do you two have to make the decision?"

Hanabi shook her head quickly "One month, but after that we have to present our decision, if we don't then the Council will make the decision for us. That's why I have to find her now! The sooner we meet up, the sooner we can find a solution!" Naruto chuckled. "What's so funny about that?" Naruto stopped and stared down at Hanabi, "Well, Nabi-Chan, how can you search for a person, when you are so hungry. Trust me, crying takes a lot out of you, and especially considering we spent the whole day in the woods." Hanabi stood there shocked looking at Naruto. "So what you're saying is that I lost an entire day from an entire month by spending more time with you? A day I could have spent looking for Nii-San!? A day I could have spent searching a solution to my problem?" Now that she thought about it, she did feel hungry, very hungry, but that wasn't going to stop her. Naruto chuckled again, "Wouldn't you sister be back at the house she lives in especially later tonight, considering she lives there? Plus, how can you think of a solution if you're running on no food. Trust me a solution will always present itself if you are willing to wait and not push it, but actively search for it." Hanabi sighed, defeated and asked, "Ok, Ruto-Kun, where are we going to eat? You are right I am hungry, really hungry."

Naruto smiled as he looked ahead of himself and said, "We are already here Nabi-Chan." Hanabi looked up and paid attention to what was around her since they started walking back from the woods. It was night out and not only that they were in front of a sit in restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen. "If I was on a mission, I could have easily wondered into enemy territory and not known. What would father have said to me?" Naruto smiled ay her, "Nabi-Chan, how old are you?" "Three and a half, why?" Naruto looked at her, "Think about it our Nabi-Chan, would they really send a three year old on a mission, yes you are far smarter and far more perceptive than any of your age, and you are not on a mission, you are on a walk with a friend, and dinner's on me."

Naruto and Hanabi stepped into Ichiraku's and sat down next to each other. There were several bar stools in front of a bar counter. Behind the counter was a small kitchen in which two people working hard. One was an older man with a white apron and hat. The other was a young woman with the same attire, whom Hanabi assumed was the young woman that Naruto was talking about earlier. "Hey old man I brought someone with me today!" Hanabi glared at Naruto. "Naruto! Be nice to the people who serve your food!" Naruto groaned. "But Nabi-Chan, that's what I call him all the time, right Aya-Chan?" The young woman smiled and said "That's right and it would not be Naruto if he didn't. Who's your friend by the way? She's cute, you on a date or something?" Ayame teased. Hanabi's face went red instantly "Wh-wh-what are y-y-you-" She was cut by Naruto, "Nah were not, Aya-Chan, you know better than anyone else that teasing doesn't work on me anymore." Ayame did a quick smile. "It worked on her." Naruto turned and looked at Hanabi's face and laughed. Hanabi, thoroughly embarrassed introduced herself while trying not to lose control of herself. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi, I am pleased to meet you." Ayame brightened up. "Don't worry, what did Naruto call you again? Nabi-Chan?" Hanabi got even redder if possible. "Only Ruto-Kun may call me Nabi-Chan, to you its Hanabi, seeing as your Naruto's friends."

The man finally faced the group. "Ayame, stop teasing the customer. Sorry about that, she likes to tease a lot of people often. My name is Teuchi, and this is my daughter, Ayame. So, Naruto, will you be having the usual?" Naruto concentrated and gave up thinking up of something. "Yeah sure, why not?" Hanabi looked at Naruto, "How often do you come here?" Naruto smiled and said, "Ever since that day Ayame has found me, I've been coming here every day ever since." "How many friends do you have besides these two and the Hokage?" Naruto beamed at Hanabi and said "You're forgetting about yourself Nabi-Chan." "Oh right. Well, anybody else? Like in your class maybe?" Naruto saddened at the thought, "Nope no one, and besides, this ramen is THE BEST!"

Hanabi chuckled at him. _Wow, no matter what life throws at him he takes what he has and makes the most of it. Maybe it's time for light conversation for once._ "Ruto-Kun, tell me about yourself, you know likes, dislikes, hobbies, any dreams in particular?" Naruto put a huge grin on his face. "Order something first, besides Old Man and Aya-Chan won't start until they have your order." Hanabi looked at the menu and saw the many different types of ramen one could have. "Naruto what is your normal?" Naruto put a hand up to his chin in thought and said "5 Bowls of Miso, 5 Beef and 2 special of the day large of course."

Hanabi went wide-eyed and looked at the two chefs behind the counter. "Can he really eat all that?" Teuchi gave a hefty laugh and said "He eats like a vacuum, I am actually surprised he can' eat more than that!" Hanabi then looked at Naruto and said, "How are you paying for it." "How else? My stipend!" Hanabi squinted her eyes. "There is no way you can still have enough left over for bills and what not!" Naruto gave her a questioning look. "My stipend covers my appetite, my bills, my groceries and still have enough left over for a little spending money, though that doesn't stop me from helping out Old Man and Aya-Chan in case I need a little money or need to cover any debt I might gather from eating so much." Hanabi sighed and gave she was hungry and wasn't going to argue anything anymore. "I'll have two Miso, two Beef, and two Special of the Day… Large." Then she turned to Naruto. "Before you start calling me a hypocrite, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" Naruto smiled and said, "Who said I was being hypocritical? I would have been surprised if you ordered anything less! 3 Year old or not, you did not eat all day!" Teuchi smiled and yelled, "7 Beef, 7 Miso, and 4 Specials coming right up!" and started working on the food. Hanabi smiled and looked at how the cooks were working on the food.

The two friends sat in silence as sounds of chopping, boiling water, pots and pans being moved. Five minutes later, the food was ready and was set in front of them. "Itadakimatsu!" Was heard and Naruto began digging in. Hanabi looked at the way Naruto was eating and shook her head, she figured the only way to eat the noodles was to slurp them. When she took her first bite her face lit up in pleasure as the soup soaked noodles hit her taste buds. _Oh Kami! Ruto-Kun wasn't kidding ramen IS the best!_ "So, Nabi-Chan, how does it taste?" Hanabi looked up at Naruto's smiling face, "You weren't kidding! Ramen is good!" With that, she started eating with gusto._ I don't care that I'm a Hyuuga! This stuff is good and I'm starved. _Teuchi and Ayame both laughed. "Well Naruto, it looks like you have competition!" Naruto smirked and said, "No one can beat me when it comes to eating Ramen!" Naruto quickly moved on to his sixth bowl as Hanabi moved onto her third.

Hanabi and Naruto quietly walked towards the Hokage Monument. "Ruto-Kun, you still haven't answered my question yet." Naruto looked at his friend in confusion. "What question Nabi-Chan." "The one where I asked you to tell me about yourself." Naruto nodded, "Why don't you go first Nabi-Chan.""Ok My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, I like Bananas and milk, I dislike Mitsuba, my Hobby is training with father, as for my dream I actualy don't know..." "It's alright Nabi-Chan, you have plenty of life ahead of you to come up with your goal. Well my name is Naruto Uzumake, I like you Nabi-Chan, Ramen, Jiji, Old Man and Aya-Chan. I dislike the three-minute wait when you pour the water into instant ramen, the way that everyone treats me. My hobbies include eating ramen, training, pranks and my newest hobby is hanging out with you. As for my dream, I wish to BECOME HOKAGE! To not only gain recognition from everyone, but to become the strongest shinobi in the village and use that strength to protect everyone in the village!" _Wow so much conviction and strength behind those words and eyes, I actually believe him!_ "Is your dream the reason we are going to the top of the Hokage Monument?" Naruto smiled and said, "It's part of the reason why I like sitting on top there all the time, especially the fourth's head for some reason. But there is another reason why I go up there all the time, and for only tonight, a third reason." Hanabi looked up at him in wonder. "What are these other two reasons?" "You'll see."

Hanabi and Naruto walked in silence until they reached their destination, the head of the Fourth Hokage. Hanabi gasped at the sight. "It's so pretty." The lights of the village lit up ground giving a presence of peace, fun and serenity. "Is this one of the reasons you took me here?" "Yup! The view is magnificent from up here, especially when the lights go off." Hanabi looked up at him confusion "But wouldn't it look dull and boring without the lights." Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm not referring to the village I'm referring to the sky, but that's not the only thing happening tonight." "What are you talking about." "Shh! It's about to start!" Naruto sat down and she followed suit. "Huh?" All of a sudden all the lights in the village turned off and then a screech sounded and all of a sudden, an explosion of red lit up the night sky." Hanabi looked at the sky in awe. "So this is what you wanted me to see." Green, blue, white, and any other colors appeared in the sky and all of them in different colors.

After the fireworks were finished, Hanabi was happy. "Fireworks, that's your name right?" Hanabi closed her eyes, "Yes, it does, I always thought that it meant that I would just pop into existence and quickly fade away, but now I see something different. A beauty captured in a moment of time, a memory to last forever." Hanabi smiled even more at the thought. "Nabi-Chan, open your eyes and look at the sky." She did just that and saw the night sky, lit up with stars, hundreds, no, thousands presented themselves, and it was a sight to behold. "Wow." Naruto chuckled and said, "I said the same thing when I first saw it, if you lay on your back, you can feel like your falling into that endless depth of beauty and serenity." They stood there what seemed to be forever, but unfortunately things do not last forever. Naruto sighed, and got up. "Nabi-Chan, I think its time for us to go." Hanabi was upset. "But why can't we stay a bit longer?" Naruto chuckled, "Aren't your family worried sick about you? Plus you must be tired." Hanabi yawned as he said this. "That's part of the reason why I don't want to move." Naruto picked her up and carried her piggyback. "You know, sometimes you can be difficult." Hanabi wanted to argue but was too tired to do so, so she decided to get whatever sleep she can.

On the way back, Hanabi woke up with a start, she could not get the feeling something was going to happen, something really, really bad. Naruto instantly felt the same thing, his danger senses haywire. "Ruto-Kun, I'm scared." _She could feel it too?_ "Don't worry Hanabi, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you." Although he said this, he couldn't convince himself something was going to happen, and his feelings usually turned out right. Naruto started looking around and saw a lone drunk man following them. _Of all the times for this to happen, I did not want her to see me get almost killed. _Hanabi saw the man too, and then saw the panicked look on Naruto's face. At that very moment, the man decided to notice Naruto. "HEY LOOK IT'S THE DEMON, AND IT SEMMS HE HAS TAINTED A LITTLE GIRL!" Hanabi instantly felt her heart sink_ Is this how he is treated throughout his entire life? I could tell him I am of the Hyuuga Clan, but he seems drunk out of his mind and probably won't listen._ By the time she finished her thoughts a crowd began to gather saying things like, "Let go of that girl!" "It's to late for her!" "We should kill her too, he might have turned her into a demon!"

At these words Naruto's eyes became fearful of not himself but for her. He whispered, "I was hoping to let you go so you don't get caught up in thins but it seems they're going to aim for you as well." His voice was full of anger and sadness. Hanabi tightened grip on him and said, "It's ok Ruto-Kun, even if I die today, it was the best day of my life and I owe it all to you. Thank you." The crowd began charging and Naruto began running, jumping over obstacles, through stalls, picking up random items along the way quickly setting up traps to slow or hinder the group. Naruto took random turns around the streets to throw of his pursuers but alas, it was not meant to be as Naruto neared a dead end.

The mixed group of civilians, chunin and jonin ninjas, all drunk converged on the two children and commenced the beating, not pulling and punches, shuriken or kunai. Hanabi felt her face and torso being repeatedly kicked, punched and stabbed. The arms and legs were not excluded as she felt multiple bones bruising, she felt dislocation, and bones were breaking. She felt ears running down her face_ When are they going to stop? Is this what Naruto experiences everyday of his life? How can he possibly get back up after this, how can he even think about defending these people? _What felt like eternity took 15 minutes and at last it stopped.

What was left of the two children were numerous broken bones, bruise and cuts, some being life threatening by themselves. As the crowd cleared the way Hanabi saw through her bruised and bloodied eye was a blurry huge figure with shadows covering him. He took out a sword, instantly, she felt Naruto get up and stand in front of her. Through the coughing of blood, she heard Naruto say "Don't worry Nabi-Chan… I'll protect you." She tried to yell at him not to do something so stupid, but up taking in breath, she coughed up a lot of blood, then she saw the figure go for the stab. Naruto flew back and landed on top of her but did not feel anything go through abdomen. She looked up around Naruto and saw Hinata's back with a sword protruding out her back. "Nii-Chan. N-n-no." Hinata turned around to look at her little sister. "Hanabi-Chan, you are my sister and I will always be there for you, I will always protect you, I will always love you, Naruto-Kun, when ever I looked at you, I always felt more confident because of, you always got back up, you always have the courage to protect what you have. That is why I look up to you; this is why I admire you. Please, protect my sister like you were about to do. Please take care of her." Hinata went into a coughing fit. Naruto shook his head "Hinata-Chan, wh-why didn't you tell me? We could have been fr-friends." Hinata smiled, "Because I'm always too nervous to approach you, I thought of the endless ways we could have wound up. But when I found you two like this, my body moved on its own. Imouto-Chan, no Hanabi-Chan, Naruto-Kun, I want you two to live your life to the fullest and don't give up no matter what, I lo…ve…you." Hinata's voice trailed off as her body went limp, life leaving her eyes.

"H-h-h-i-i-nn-at-t-ta…" Hanabi's heart seemed to break at this point. Laughter began to sound. "HHAHAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL DEMON!? TO SEE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS DIE!?" At this point the man ripped the sword out of Hinata, not pulling, but slashing through half her body, what can only be described as a lumberjack, already half way through cutting down a tree. The man then kicked her into Hanabi and Naruto on the ground. The man then raised his sword above the three children and was about stab downward through all 3 when a man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the sword wielding hand, stopping the finishing blow. Hanabi closed her eyes as she saw the back of a man, a back she instantly recognized. _Father?_ It was at that point Hanabi lost consciousness due to the loss of blood.

* * *

**A/N I honestly never intened things to go this way, but my brain had the brilliant idea of this happening, I mean I intended the attack, but I never intended death, but it does help set things up a little easier for the things I want to do with this fic. Please don't hate, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for this chapter being this short, my muse apparently does not want to do thing the way I wanted to, but still I needed a chapter with all the other POV's to tie things together I don't think my chapters are going to be as long as chapter 2. What I do is think of where I want to end the chapter in the story or in this case the point where I want to start a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It should be obvious that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters as I am not Kishimoto thi is why I do not like disclaimer on fanfics.**

* * *

"Nya!"

The black cat walked away while a man whose ideals are based on pride, power, and have of course a superior complex was thrown into a panic. _First I win the Fourth Festival Lottery, then my sake cup cracks, and of course a black cat not only crosses my path it rubs against me… I fear the worst. _Hiashi Hyuuga was so shaken; he did not notice Neji Hyuuga walk up to him. "So, the high and mighty Clan Head brought down to his knees by a black cat? Pitiful, what will happen would always have had happened, as fate dictates, no matter how many times it warns you. It is inescapable, no matter what you do as you yourself know this." With that spiteful comment, he walks away. _Neji, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what really happened, but you are still not yet ready to hear the truth. But I should fixate on what is going to happen._

"Hiashi-Sama! Hiashi-Sama!" _What is it this time?_ Hiashi looks up to see Sayama Hyuuga, but there was something, or rather someone missing. "Sayama! Where is my daughter!?" "Hanabi-Sama ran off on her own, there were so many chakra signatures my Byakyugan was overloaded, I could not find her!" Hiashi suddenly became scared and furious at he same time. "I want every single able-bodied Hyuuga gathered here now!" Within 30 seconds, all Hyuugas 12 and over were gathered. "I want a full blown search for both of my daughters! I don't want any wind of this getting to anyone! So every single one of you will search in groups of three and henge yourselves into civilians!" Hiashi then assigned each group certain sections of the village. "Dismissed!"

On his command the Hyuuga's Henged into common looking citizens and shunshined out of there, into discreet alleyways to join in the crowd. "Hiashi-Sama? I couldn't help but noticed that you left out one section of Konoha." Hiashi shook his head. "Did you really think I would sit down and wait for everyone to find my daughters? No I will put in every bit of effort possible to find them myself." They Henged and Shunshined into the crowd and began their search, at a civilian's walking pace of course, it will take the rest of the day to cover the entire area.

* * *

When Hinata was done with her meeting with her father, she said she was going to the festival. As she wondered through the crowd aimlessly, she tried to think of people who could help her. Hiashi just practically pushed the decision on hr, Hanabi was only three, Neji hates anyone in the Main House, even though he knows the pain of the Curse Seal, as do the rest of the Branch House Members, with Sayama being the only exception, but she doubted her help would happen, the Hyuuga Elders are the source of the problem Then she thought of Naruto. _Naruto, it seems that no matter the odds, you will fight against them._

She decided to start her search and avoid the festival entirely because she thought that if Naruto were in the crowd he would have been spotted by now. She the walked off in her thoughts, not noticing anything around her, for if she did she probably would have noticed a black cloaked figure passing by her, she probably would have heard the "HINA-ta?" but instead she began searching through all the usual Naruto spots.

She went throughout the entire town to the Naruto usual places from the academy, the docks, the playground, his apartment, a particular bridge, a particular bridge, Ichiraku's (she did not go in) and of course the abandoned training ground. These places of course were spread out through the entirety of Konoha all the while using Byakyugan, while conveniently just avoiding all the Hyuugas. When she finished at the training grounds all the lights went out and the fireworks began. She sighed in defeat._ We have one month to figure this out, I'm sure I can find Naruto by then, considering that classes begin again in a week._ She decided to watch the fireworks, not being able to get the boy or the situation out of her head.

As soon as they were finished she decided to slowly walk back to the Hyuuga Compound so she could eat and sleep, she definitely needed those things. At some point during the walk, she decided to flash her Byakyugan one final time and saw Naruto, whose chakra was quickly fading away, along with another chakra signature she was familiar with… "HANABI-CHAN!" With that she imbue her chakra within her legs to run as fast as possible to her destination, she wasn't sure weather she would make it in time or not, but she had to try, she couldn't give up.

When the beatings stopped, she took a sigh of relief._ Well that's good I'm almost there!_ Then a big man approached the almost dead on the floor Hanabi, and Hinata was close enough to see what items each person held, so of course Hinata went into a panic when the man unsheathed his sword. _Oh Kami please spare my sister! Anything but her!_ She could feel tears run down her face and as if those tears were answered, Naruto, despite the injuries he has obtained, which no man could have stood from, stood in front of her and Hanabi at this point being close enough to read lips saw Naruto say with a smile, "Don't worry Nabi-Chan! I'll protect you!"

_Even if he stays there, he can push him down, but with this guy inebriated and I am fresh, I can probably hold him up, I'm so close!_ Hinata then saw the man raise his sword_ Nononononononono!_ All became silent and slow motion to Hinata as she jumps down from the roof. Then the man stops raising his sword as Hinata is falling 20 feet, using chakra to cushion the fall when she lands. The man then begins to push the sword downward as she lands and pushes Naruto backwards and felt the sword start going through her abdomen. Hinata slides up the sword and does a couple of Jyuuken strikes on the man's arm to stop him from pushing through.

"Nii-Chan. N-n-no." Hinata turned around to look at her little sister. "Hanabi-Chan, you are my sister and I will always be there for you, I will always protect you, I will always love you, Naruto-Kun, when ever I looked at you, I always felt more confident because of, you always got back up, you always have the courage to protect what you have. That is why I look up to you; this is why I admire you. Please, protect my sister like you were about to do. Please take care of her." Hinata went into a coughing fit. Naruto shook his head "Hinata-Chan, wh-why didn't you tell me? We could have been fr-friends." Hinata smiled, "Because I'm always too nervous to approach you, I thought of the endless ways we could have wound up. But when I found you two like this, my body moved on its own. Imouto-Chan, no Hanabi-Chan, Naruto-Kun, I want you two to live your life to the fullest and don't give up no matter what, I lo…ve…you." Hinata felt the last of her life leave her body and she sunk into eternal darkness with one last thought._ Hanabi-Chan, Naruto-Kun, I love you both. Please make my sister happy Naruto-Kun. _Hinata left the world with a smile on her face; happy she protected both of her precious people.

* * *

As the last of the fireworks ended, Hiashi had to end his Henge, due to increasingly low chakra reserves from using the Byakyugan. Hiashi and Sayama decided to split up to cover more search area, and after a while Hiashi was about to end his search when he saw a chakra flare up and speed towards a certain area. He recognized the chakra signature as Hinata. He immediately pursued Hinata by running as fast as he could even though he was far behind. _Hinata is moving much faster than even most chunins! What could have possibly got her attention? _He soon saw it, his 3-year-old daughter was being beaten to a pulp by a group of people. To say that Hiashi was pissed off is like comparing a drop of water to the ocean and even still that is a vast understatement. Hiashi had an indescribable rage as he attempted a shunshin but failed due to the low amount of chakra. _Oh Kami what the fuck is wrong with you!? _If Hiashi had the chakra within his system he probably did not need shunshin to get there before Hinata did, but as he was even as pissed as he was fastest he could run was low jounin level, slightly faster than Hinata.

Hiashi saw the figure draw his sword, Hiashi saw an eight year old he immediately recognized as Naruto got in front of her to protect her, he saw Hinata push him down and ran up the sword, he saw her hold him with a strength he never thought she had. He her life fade away as the man ripped his sword through the side of Hinata._ Noooooo! Not again! First my brother now my daughter, Kami why are you so cruel? _The man was about to stab through the three children when Hiashi managed to land and grab the hand with the sword, and man he was even more pissed if possible.

As loud as possible, so it could not be misunderstood who he was, whom they killed and almost killed. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS! TWO PALMS! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY TWO PALMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" With the last hit, he stared at the stunned crowd. "THOSE WHO TOOK SHARE IN THE PLEASURE THE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS AND THE MURDER OF THE OTHER SHALL MEET THE SAME FATE!" With that and the immense killing intent running off of him, the crowd dispersed.

_I needed to remove any possible obstruction; I could not have pulled through the threat as I am now but with my reputation and killing intent, I as able to avoid any confrontation. _Sayama landed next to Hiashi, after seeing Hinata's chakra flare, she immediately followed her and eventually saw the entire situation happening but she didn't have the chakra control or the speed only to make it now. She gasped as soon as she saw the state Hinata was in and then saw Naruto, followed by Hanabi. She puked, being inexperienced in the battlefield, not used to seeing such gore, but on children, even experienced veterans would be hard pressed to hold their lunch in. "We need to get my daughters and the boy to the hospital now!" Sayama simply nodded, she knew Hinata was already dead, but still complied. They picked up the bodies made due haste towards the hospital.

* * *

**A/N Alright things should lighten up a bit for next chapter as Naruto, Hanabi and Hiashi deals with the loss, again I'm sorry for it being short. For other news I begin school next week (ugh damn mandatory classes that don't have to do a damn thing with your degree!) and this fic is going down a completely different road I want so it will be longer than I thought, so don't expect two day updates for much longer. Alright you know the drill R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello fellow members of FF and I am 9tailsfox2 and this is my first Fiction, Escape! I plan to make this a Naruto/Hanabi pairing but I am inexperienced in matters of love, which is part of the reason why I originally didn't plan the pairing but it appears that they seem to be forming a deep relationship, mostly best friends at this point, but they will be together eventually. I really hope I don't flop on this part, thus ruining a perfectly good fic, especially my first one. Italics means thought or environmental noise.**

**9tailsfox2: Alright good work fellow Naruto writers. I can't wait to release this chapter!**

**Random Worker: Uhh, sir we have a problem.**

**9tailsfox2: What is it?**

**Random Worker: You need to wake up.**

**9tailsfox2: What?**

**Random Worker: I said you need to wake up.**

**9tailsfox2: WAHHHH! Nabi-Chan! What the hell! What did you hit me for!?**

**Hanabi: Only Ruto-Kun may call me Nabi-Chan! You were dreaming that you owned the series again! You know as well as I do that Kishimoto owns the series and NOT you**

**9tailsfox2: Awww but Hanabi-Chan**

**Hanabi: No buts! You don't even own the characters!**

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep._

His eyes slowly open up as light fills the room. _It's bright, so bright._ "Ugh, where am I?" Then it hit him, whenever those words are uttered, the utterer must be in a place of recovery and/or rehabilitation, him having been an utterer many time before._ Ah crap I'm in the hospital again._ Naruto's thoughts were only confirmed when his vision adjusted to the lights around him and observed the white walls, the standard medical equipment in the corner. The next thing he noticed was that he was sore as he tried to move. Naruto checked his flexibility in his joints. Then Naruto slowly sat up and checked himself for visible injuries after seeing none, he decided to give walking a try. _I don't know how I wounded up here, but I have to get out of here, Ramen is calling my name!_ As Naruto took is first few steps, he was a bit wobbly and light headed, but managed to gain his balance and senses back.

Naruto walked around the very familiar corner and checked the clock on the wall _9:00 pm sweet the shifts are just changing!_ Naruto was about to make the move when very unusual activity caught Naruto's attention. Several nurses and doctors were scrambling around but there was one man that Naruto thought he recognized a man with white robes. He vaguely remembered pain, a lot of pain, and a man with the very same white robes. _Ugh what the heck happened?_ He moved closer to hear the conversation. "What's the update on the state of my daughter?" The doctor he was talking to shook his head. "Hanabi-Sama was recently reinstated as stable condition though she is till in immense pain. I cannot believe she held on to life as she has done for one week, she is very strong for a three year old. We still cannot figure who this Ruto-Kun is though. She has been saying this name over and over again. I checked the records to see if someone was named as such and did not find anything. I think it is an endearing nick name of some sort, it will be best to find this person as his presence can help her healing process." Naruto's heart dropped at this point, as he remembered everything that had happened… when? _One week! Nabi-Chan must be in a lot of pain. I forget that I heal extremely fast. Wait a second, I was out for an entire week, and I have to see her!_

"Hey! What room is Nabi-Chan in?" The doctor looked at Naruto with disgust. "It's Hyuuga-San or Hanabi-Sama to you demon boy!" The man with the white robe walked up to Naruto. "Uzumaki-San, you have attempted to protect my daughter, and for that you have my thanks. I have repaid you by bringing you to the hospital to get you healed up. Unfortunately, you are also the cause of the suffering and pain my daughter Hanabi, simply because you were with her. You were also the cause of the death of my other daughter, Hinata. As of now, you are here by banned from going near my daughter." _Hinata-Chan I'm so sorry, why did you do something so stupid?_ "But Hinata-Chan protected me!" "And that is the cause of her death! If my daughter gets anymore attached to you, she will die!" Naruto shook his head. "I would rather die than to let harm befall her, especially death!" Hiashi sneered as he looked at Naruto. "ENOUGH! You are banned from seeing my daughter and that's final! Her weakness that day was clear enough, as she could not take care a couple of drunken citizens! I am highly disappointed in her for that and when she gets out she will start her intense training regimen and will continue until she is competent enough to take on the Clan Head Title, provided that she is of age of course." "How can you expect to have a three year old stand up and fight back against an entire crowd out to kill her!? How can you possibly say that about you own daughter you are her father! ACT LIKE IT!"

"Hiashi-Sama, you should go home, you could come back tomorrow to check up on your daughter." Hiashi sneered as he began walking towards the exit. "Make sure this runt does not enter my daughter's room, I do not want filth infecting my daughter. Failure to do so will result in punishment by my own hands." The doctor shuddered at the thought. While this was going on Naruto sneaked around the corner and hid behind a conveniently placed plant. When the two people walked away from each other, Naruto carefully followed the doctor as not to be seen and saw him enter a room labeled 'Hanabi Hyuuga'. _Bingo! _Above the door was a sign that said 'Critical Condition' and was not lit up. _Nabi-Chan, please hang in there._ After a couple of minutes the doctor walked out and Naruto quickly went past the door without being noticed or touching the door.

_Oh Kami, it hurts, Hinata, why did you have to die, why did this have to- _"ARGGGHHHHHH!" Hanabi arched her back in pain, but any movement cause her even more pain, as soon as the pain died down to normal level, which is still very painful. _Why don't the painkillers work? They said that they have put the maximum legal dose in me, but it still hurts a lot. Oh Kami help me. How long have I been here?_ She felt tears run down her face for what she thought was the millionth time (She lost count at 250, which was within the first day). "Oh Ruto-Kun, where are you? Please be alive if only you were here, this would not be so bad." She heard footsteps that approached her stopped right next to her. "I am here Nabi-Chan" Hanabi then felt someone hold her hand then she slowly turned her head towards the voice as lilac tinged whit eye met with blue. _Please don't be a dream; if it is please don't ever end!_ "Ruto-Kun is that really you? How long have I been here?" Naruto grimaced. "I heard a doctor said you were here for a week as I just woke up from a week's worth of sleep. Nabi-Chan, there is something I must tell you." Hanabi's eyes widened. _I knew it! It was a dream!_ "Wh-what is it?" "Your father has banned me from seeing you, the only reason her took me here was to pay back for protecting you. Once you heal up he will commence intense training, which I'd imagine would not be pleasant." "Wh-why?" "He saw you as weak for not being able to handle a couple of drunk civilians." Hanabi shook her head "No I mean why are you not allowed to see me?" Naruto saddened at this thought. "It's because its my fault you got hurt, if you weren't around you would not have gotten dragged into this, and by extension, Hinata-Chan would not have died."

As soon as Naruto said this, Hanabi tightened her grip on Naruto's hand. _Father, why must you make my life miserable? I know you are trying to protect me and all but still what is the use of a life if there isn't one to live? _Hanabi looked up at Naruto, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "He doesn't believe that I can survive this world, he's trying to keep me from having a life unknowingly or not." Naruto shook his head and let go of Hanabi's hand. "Wh-what are you-" All of a sudden, Naruto shot his arms around the girl for a hug and Hanabi released her tears like a faucet unable to turn off while Naruto was patting her back saying soothing comforting words to her. "Hi-hi-hinata's d-d-d-e-e-e-ead, M-m-my f-f-fath-ther d-does n-n-ot b-believe i-in m-m-meeee-ee-e-ee. W-w-w-worst-t-t o-o-of a-a-all, h-h-he w-w-wi-ll n-n-ot l-l-l-et m-m-e c-c-cry f-f-for h-her, a-a-a-nd th-the o-o-on-l-ly per-per-pers-s-son wh-who i-i-s w-w-will-ling t-t-t-to l-l-le-lend a-a sh-sh-ou-lder h-h-he w-w-wi-ill n-n-n-ot l-l-le-t m-m-e s-s-see!" After that she couldn't say anymore as she was crying into his shirt. Naruto looked sadly at Hanabi. _A three year old should not have to go through so much, why is everyone so cruel?_ He then remembered what Aya-Chan did to make him feel better and decided to do the same thing. Naruto started stoking her head, down her hair then down her back. Naruto sat there doing that while whispering comforting words in her ear. Hanabi felt his hand travel from scalp her down her neck, through her hair and down the back. She shivered as the sensation of his fingers and fingernails dragged down her back. It felt really good.

Eventually the crying was reduced to sobs. Hanabi looked up to Naruto's eyes saw the same compassion and understanding she saw last week in the woods. "Ruto-Kun?" Naruto cocked his head at the red-eyed, tear-soaked, red face and smiled. "Yes Nabi-Chan?" "Can you hold me while I sleep? I don't feel any pain while you are around." Naruto nodded, "Yes I will, if it makes you feel better." With that, Naruto crawled into the bed and held the three year old to him, as if letting go would have her killed. Hanabi snuggled her head into Naruto's chest and for the first time in a week, Hanabi was able to ignore pain, or not even feel it for that matter and was able to fall into a deep peaceful sleep, not the nightmares she always had, if she even did fall asleep. Hanabi dreamed that she and Naruto were playing and running around, a dream where she was being happy and having fun with her only friend. Naruto dreamed the same thing, as if their dreams actually the same one. If someone were to walk in right now they would see two friends holding each other, being truly happy would emit the unstoppable 'awwww'.

_Click_

A certain man holding a certain camera with a certain gravity-defying silver hairdo smiled and whispered. "And so begins a beautiful friendship." Kakashi Shunshined out and landed in the middle of the street. He then looked through the pictures within the camera from the very first one when Naruto was born, to the Hokage holding him, and not to forget the ones growing up, in each one, Naruto slowly getting sadder and sadder, until the moment when he first met Ayame. He took the picture of Naruto's first ramen bowl, when Naruto avoided a particular crowd. Naruto's first visit to the hospital, first apartment, and included everything important up to last week when he met Hanabi. Kakashi was scared Hanabi got pissed and ran off, but was pleasantly surprised when Hanabi stopped and Naruto comforted her. He then took a few of Hanabi and Naruto walking together, one when Hanabi took her first bite of ramen and some while she was eating. Kakashi then took the picture of the two when the looked over the lit up city, when they were watching the fireworks sitting down and when they were watching the stars lying on their backs. Kakashi even took a few as they were walking back; unfortunately he was then summoned to the Hokage's office.

He deeply regretted not being able to be there for his sensei's son, he once approached Naruto and had a casual talk with him, and Naruto pranked him and ran away. Ever since then Naruto refused to open up to this strange silver haired-man, and Kakashi decided to give up on that and decided to help from the sidelines. Providing his own extended stipend as he only wished for the boy's happiness, but he was constantly sent out on dangerous missions. He tried explaining to Hiruzen Sarutobi that he wanted to take time off to become a father to the boy. The damned council refused that and ever since then, the council has been pushing Kakashi away ever since. Kakashi sighed as he wished that the Council called just a bit later and he probably could have saved the children from pain and in the case of one, death.

_In the ninja world, there are coincidences. It probably wasn't a coincidence that the attack happened right after he left, and the fact the council called him, which was extremely rare in the first place and they stalled him with petty nonsense, petty nonsense that the council would never call him for. The council had done something with the attack I just know it! But there isn't any evidence. I told the Hokage, but he just shook his head saying that the council would never have done some thing so stupid. _Then a name came into his head. Danzo was the man who called from him and he wasn't even there! The council denied that Danzo called for him, the messenger must have slipped his tongue and by now it's probably missing. There were plenty theories surrounding the mysterious mummy man, and none of them were pretty.

Kakashi looked up as he felt someone land next to him. "Kakashi! My eternal rival! How is your youthful life going on!" Kakashi sighed. "Gai, do you remember what happened last week?" Gai sadly nodded. Gai's voice dropped (What's the world coming to!?) to match the overall tone of the conversation and where it was heading. "How can anyone even think to hurt and kill ones as youthful as children? Naruto is not the monster around here; it's those people that attacked them. There isn't a day that goes by that I think about Hinata, as I met her a couple of times, she had so much potential youth." Kakashi then imagined the young heiress in a green spandex uniform, similar to what Gai wears. _Ugh I'm going need a lot of alcohol to get rid of that image._ "Well didn't you notice anything strange with the story, you know like something is ff, or something bigger is going on?" Gai squinted at his long time youthful rival. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi sighed as he explained. "You know how I always follow Naruto around and take pictures of his moments so he can have something to catalogue his life?" Gai then shook his head. "Kakashi, how many times did I tell you how unyouthful stalking is?" Kakashi stared off in the distance. "His father asked me to take his pictures for him should he pass away, as he was sure that Jiraiya would use the camera for more artful reasons. Anyways that's beside the point, the messenger said I was summoned by Danzo himself was to report to the Hokage Tower for a meeting." Gai looked at Kakashi with a squinted look. "So what Danzo say?" Kakashi sighed once again. "The council told me that Danzo wasn't even there to make the summons that it was one of the other members who have called. They wanted my opinion on a miniscule matter and dragged it out with the same differently worded argument."

Gai shook his head. "Doesn't the council call you only in emergencies?" "And that's the problem here, I think the messenger slipped his tongue and revealed too much information. Why would Danzo call me for trivial problems and wasn't even there for it, and lets add on to the fact that it happened right before the attack." "Kakashi, are you suggesting that there might be something unyouthful going on?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but it is only circumstantial evidence at this point and the council can just say that he made a mistake, even if some of them are not in on it, it would be true both ways. To those not in on it, it would be he released the wrong name, to those in on it he would have released the 'correct' name but because of that information was leaked." Gai sighed "Circumstantial or not, it might be worth looking into, all the more reason why you should go to the Hokage, you were summoned because he has a mission for you." Kakashi deadpanned at Gai. "Why didn't you say so earlier!?" "Because I knew whatever you had to say was important, more important than a measly summons." "Summons from the Hokage! Lets just be lucky that he doesn't hit people for being late." Gai laughed. "Some say that Youthful Hokage is too forgiving in this harsh world of ninjas!" Kakashi snickered as they Shunshined to the Hokage's Office, "Youthful my ass."

Sarutobi sneezed as the duo shunshined in. "Why do I even bother having a door when people can apparently just pop right in! You are late Kakashi… again." Kakashi looked down and muttered something that sounded like 'wasn't my fault.' The Third Hokage smiled and said "You are dismissed Gai." Gai gave his pose "No problem! If you have anymore problems just call on the Green Beast of Konoha!" With that Gai Shunshined out. Kakashi looked at Hiruzen and spoke. "Hokage-Sama, I implore you to look into Danzo right now I believe it is something worth looking into." The Hokage shook his head sadly, "I agree with you, something sounds off about this whole thing, and the whole thing with Danzo summoning you but not being there also sounds shady, but it is all circumstantial and as a Hokage, I need solid evidence before looking into it. As a result, I'm assigning you to protect one named Hanabi Hyuuga. Hiashi should arrive momentarily to give explanation to your duties and specifications."

As if on queue, Hiashi walked in and bowed to the Hokage. "Hokage-Sama, this is about my daughter's protection I assume?" Hokage nodded towards Kakashi, who bowed to Hiashi. "Hiashi-Sama I am honored to meet you, I believed I am to protect Hanabi-Sama." Hiashi hardened his. "You believe correctly, as I am the Clan Head, I cannot be around all the time and who ever I assign Hanabi to will be given the slip, so I have decided to have someone she hasn't seen in her life, also there are a few things I'd like to go over with you." Kakashi frowned, not that anyone can see. "Like what?" Hiashi took a moment to collect his thoughts. "You have to keep watch over her constantly, especially if she is outside of the compound, do not let her slip your sight, or there will be consequences. Do not let her make contact with commoners with more than what's important, as that will degrade her status as an heiress. There is one person that I will not allow contact with my daughter at ANY level and that is Naruto Uzumake, the demon boy of Konoha as he is a danger to her life as what has happened last week.

Do you accept these terms and conditions?" Kakashi gave it a moment's thought and nodded. "Yes." Hiashi nodded. "You start tomorrow by guarding the room Hanabi is in until she is released, Gai will be your replacement when you are unavailable or taking your break." Kakashi bowed "Hai Hiashi-Sama." Hiashi turned around and walked away to sleep for the night.

"Anything else Hokage-Sama?" The Third sighed. "You will use this guard duty and take note of any unusual activity around Hanabi-Sama. Other than that you are dismissed." "Hai." Kakashi bowed and Shunshined out to get some sleep himself. Sarutobi sighed. _Danzo, what in the hell are you planning? You were such a great man, but you slowly became corrupted on power, cold logic and your militaristic ideals. Although you leave no evidence but circumstantial behind, you have participated in dark projects and the few times I accused you, there were no solid evidence even though you were clearly guilty. This is no different. In some way I am still obsessed with saving you from the darkness that has consumed you. Your cunningness has always been too good for you, but you may have gone too far this time, as what gain do you have by attacking the Hyuuga heiresses?_

As these activities were going on, two particular children were unaware of what's going on as they are holding each other for they have yet to have to sleep in the arms of their parents in such a way. They were in a deep peaceful slumber as they had the touch they were yearning for their entire lives and were truly happy for the first time in their lives.

* * *

**A/N ****The first half of this chapter was planned and the second half, my muse strikes again!** I was originally planning to cut this straight towards the next morning, but my muse wanted this story to have someone cataloguing all the important events between Hanabi and Naruto's life. But I needed an excuse as to why Kakashi blatantly ignored the beating and killing of children and came up with this. Because of this, the story will be much longer than intended. Please R&R and as usual this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 5 of Escape! With almost 4.5k words this is my second longest chapter! Italics means thought and environmental noise.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters, Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Hanabi woke up from the greatest dream she ever had. Hanabi tried to move but could not move as she had arms around her. Hanabi looked up and saw Naruto. _What is Ruto-Kun doing in my bed, but wait this doesn't feel like my bed._ Then she remembered everything that happened last night and smiled at the memory. Hanabi decided to enjoy this moment and snuggled even closer to him and his arms tightened around her. She felt happy, no matter what her father or life threw at her, she knew Naruto would be there for her and make her happy.

Naruto felt movement in his arms and looked down with a smile as he saw Hanabi snuggle closer to him he tightened his hold on her. _I will always protect you, Nabi-Chan no matter what._ The two children enjoyed the moment for an hour or so when the door opened. Naruto and Hanabi were startled as Hiashi walked in and what he saw pissed him off. "I thought I told you to not go near my daughter!" Naruto tried to get up but something held him down and looked down. Hanabi clung to him. "No don't leave me." Hiashi got even more pissed "What are you saying my daughter? Why do you want this urchin near you?"

Hanabi held Naruto tighter as she fought tears from spilling from her eyes. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki! He is not a street urchin even if he was, he is my first and best friend! He lent me shoulder when I needed it, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save me, and I would do the same for him! If I had to choose between you and him, I would choose Ruto-Kun!" Naruto smiled, "Thank you Nabi-Chan." Hiashi got mad. "You are a horrible disobedient little child, just yesterday you seemed to be in pain, but today you seem just fine so you are a liar too. As punishment I will double your time!" At this Hiashi got up and grabbed Hanabi by the arm but Naruto stopped him. "She needs plenty of rest she may have just healed but the scars can easily reopen. Trust me I know from experience." Hiashi glared at Naruto "I do not need any concern for my daughter from trash like you!" Hanabi glared at her father "He's no tra-" Hiashi put his hand up. "Shut up." Hanabi was really shocked, yes she was disciplined before, less so than Hinata, but he has never blatantly disrespected his own daughters. Hanabi could not take it anymore as she cried into Naruto's chest. "I know how much this must upset you from being torn away from your only friend but he's really dangerous to be around or did you forget what happened!?" Hanabi cried even harder. Hiashi got even angrier "Hyuuga's are never supposed to show emotion and yet you expose your self to this urchin. I thought you were strong Hanabi, but now I see that you are weak for this I will triple your training." At this Hanabi was torn from Naruto's arms. "Ruto-Kun!" Naruto went after Hiashi, who laughed as he hit Naruto in the chest with a gentle palm technique and made him fly across the room. "RUTO-KUN!" "Nabi-Chan, I'll help you I promise." With that the crying three year old was dragged out the room.

* * *

"Kakashi! Did you see the demon boy enter the room!?" "HE IS NOT A-" _SLAP_ Hanabi cried even harder Kakashi sighed, Kakashi sensed Naruto and Hanabi sleeping next to each other when he arrived, he checked but they looked so peaceful, he decided to go with the truth. "Well being that he did not enter while I was here, he probably did so before I arrived." Hiashi sneered. "Ill let it slide this time, but next time I catch him near her, I will make sure that your career as a ninja is over! You got that?" Hiashi nodded and bowed. "Hai Hiashi-Sama." Hiashi turned away. "Good lets go as you are to guard her 24/7, your room will be adjacent to hers." _Hiashi, has death of Hinata really changed you that much? You always have looked out for your daughters in your own way but you never ever hit them until now. _"So I'm living on the Hyuuga compound now?" "To make your job easier, Oh yeah you can only go to the Hokage when called in by Gai." Kakashi sighed, _this is going to be a long mission and I have to witness child abuse and not able to do anything about it. Honestly if it weren't for this Danzo thing and his damned mysterious plots I would beat the crap out Hiashi right here and now and Hanabi live somewhere else, without the cursed seal of course and it will be most likely with Naruto seeing as she is so attached to him. But nooooo Danzo has to stick his nose into everything._ "Hai."

* * *

It took Naruto a while before he could regain control of his own limbs after that Jyuuken Strike. Naruto rushed out the hospital to find Hanabi and rescue her from the clutches of the blasted Hyuuga Clan, but unfortunately they were long gone from the hospital. It was only then that Naruto decided to finally eat something. _Yesterday I was hungry but I didn't eat anything but Nabi-Chan needed me more than my stomach needed food, hmm that's strange I always put food before people even Jiji and he's the Hokage! What makes Nabi-Chan different, more important than the Hokage himself?_ Naruto decided to brush aside his confusion aside for now as he headed towards the boy's favorite Ramen stand.

* * *

She could feel the pain she felt last week return. Hanabi looked down and saw her new scars reopen. _Why doesn't father even let me rest? I see Hatake-San holds regret and pity in his eyes. I don't need pity! What I am confused about is the guilt part is it because he feels like he could do something for me and- _Hanabi's thoughts were cut short as Hiashi hit her in the face with a Jyuuken strike. "Why so distracted? Are you thinking of that boy about again? If so that's another hour on to this spar!" Hanabi looked exhausted and like crap as if she was beaten drunken crowd possibly spear headed by Danzo again. _Hanabi-San I'm sorry but taking you away from here would not only be considered as kidnapping it would also probably blow my cover in front of Danzo. I just wish she could learn and actually have a social life at the same time like having education in a social setting!_ Kakashi smiled. "No father it was that you are just good that I could not see that attack, no one can beat you when it come to the Jyuuken." Hiashi smiled at his daughter. _Damn that girl is good she really knows how to play this game well, if unable to get out of a situation words, feed the ego. _Kakashi nodded at that and waited for Hiashi for his response. "Very well Hanabi-San sparring for today is over now I want to start to work on your kata.

Kakashi at this made his move and bowed to the Clan Head. "Hiashi-Sama I wish to speak to you with regards to Hanabi-Sama's training." Hiashi tensed but nodded his head to give Kakashi the ok to continue. "I was think of sending Hanabi-Sama to the ninja academy." Hiashi's eye hardened at that "If you think-" Kakashi held up his hand to interrupt "Please hear me out. If Hanabi could learn the ins and outs to being a ninja then she could work with ninja pretty well when she is Clan Head. Also if you can put her in a social setting and have her make friends she will then be able to understand people in general then she can also use that to take control and have a firm hand on the Hyuuga Clan. Don't think that I didn't do my research as well, the Hyuuga Clan Head law in partial states that "The Clan heir or heiress must be that of official rank Chuunin or higher. Don't worry whose ever team she will be on I will be the Jounin Instructor to."

Hiashi closed his eye for a moment to think over and then nodded. "Alright Kakashi Hatake, you have presented me with sound reasons and she will be entered the academy, but you must act as the parent as the Clan Head I am very busy. I will leave everything to you. Oh and make sure that demon is NOT in the same class as my daughter. Hanabi-Sama, from now on you are to attend the ninja academy, pass to become gennin then become chuunin. The academy and social gatherings with your classmates or at my discretion are the ONLY reason you should be away from Hyuuga Compound. Upon return your training will begin. You days off will be filled with training your Saturdays will be your only days off. Anytime off the Hyuuga Compound or the Ninja Academy Kakashi Hatake will accompany you. You will now go to the Academy to sign up for classes. When you return your training will continue. You two are now dismissed." "Hai!"

* * *

Kakashi and Hanabi were walking down the street, slowly of course. Hanabi was the first one to break the silence. "Hatake-San?" Kakashi sighed. "Just call me Kakashi. In return I will call you Hanabi, is that fair? But in front of your father it will be Hatake-San and Hanabi-Sama, seriously that guy really needs to loosen up. Anyways continue on." Hanabi looked at Kakashi. "Well earlier today when I looked in your eyes I saw pity and guiltiness, especially when father told you not to put me in the same class as Ruto-Kun… why do people insist on calling him a demon, I mean he is the nicest guy in the world, I mean I know he was born on the same day of the Kyuubi attack and all plus he's friends with the Hokage, who seems to know who his parents are because he told me when he tried to ask he would always change subjects, avoiding the question. Is there something I'm missing?" _Yes there is but you are too young to hear the truth. So I will do what I always do tell the truth. _

"Hmmm the Hokage knew his parents very well, when Naruto was born he would always talk about them but he never told me their names." Hanabi looked hopeful for a moment the looked saddened at that. "Well can you at least tell me about them, well what the Hokage said at least?" Kakashi shook his head "Do you want your first question answered? In truth I did feel sorry for you, but I will help you in anyway possible, I just felt guilty that I could not save you from this torture your father calls training so I decided to save you from some of this by convincing him to let you into the academy, so you can still hang out with Naruto." Hanabi shook her head at this. "But didn't father say not let me into the same class as Ruto-Kun?" Kakashi smiled at this. "How can you avoid being in the same class together if all the other classes are filled? I am pretty sure your father will understand that little dilemma if such a situation were to occur and I think social gathering with your classmates includes Naruto." Hanabi smiled. "You know Kakashi I think I'm starting to like you." Kakashi nodded. "All classes this year were filled it just so happened that a student form Naruto's class… sorry." Hanabi gave a sad smile. "It's ok I properly grieved for her, thanks to Naruto. Besides she would not like it if I just moped around all day."

_So Kakashi is able to defy father's orders by following, no, using his orders against him. I like him already he is actually trying to make my life enjoyable without defying father I think he is going to be my second friend, but he is no where close to Ruto-Kun, I only feel truly happy around him. Naruto is willing to sacrifice his life for me, well so is Kakashi, but he's getting paid to do it, even if he wasn't he is doing it out of obligation. Still it seems Kakashi has a good head on his shoulders._

Kakashi nodded, "Yes nobody would like it if they sacrificed themselves in vain. Now as for the reason people try to make Naruto's life miserable is pretty much the reason you think, they think Naruto is the Kyuubi, the demon that attacked the village 8 years ago. I don't understand the process of though behind people but when it comes to crowd mentality, it takes one person to get everyone to follow his thinking and that one person clearly wasn't thinking straight and ever since then it is always the same." Hanabi sadly sighed. "How can people be so cruel to Naruto?" Kakashi shook his head. "It's because people still remember their loved ones not returning home, they still remember the destruction the Kyuubi, they still recall their team mates, spouses, children, parents, friends all getting crushed and killed brutally and effortlessly by the Kyuubi, it could have been them instead, why couldn't it have been them instead?"

Hanabi widened her eyes. That is exactly how she felt with Hinata, why is it her sister and not herself, still she would fight on through her life for both of them even if she wished she died instead of her sister. "It's called survivor's guilt Hanabi and in this world of ninjas, everyone will get it, they feel guilty that they survived and most of hem drown themselves in that sorrow with alcohol and point a finger at a scapegoat, in this case, Naruto when in reality it is the fault of Kyuubi. But I'm pretty sure you want to know who killed Hinata and will try and kill him in revenge." Hanabi could only nod. "How can you know what I'm feeling right now?"

Kakashi sadly smiled. "Because I experienced this myself, I have seen many go down that path and with the intentions of returning back expecting everything will go back to normal, most don't even reach the goal as they become corrupt by others with the lure of power and the few that manage it will return and find that they still have that hole in their heart with their entire life wasted with so much blood on their hands will kill themselves. I myself attempted to go down that road but someone saved me from that darkness, Hanabi I am telling you this to warn you, do not walk down that road, think of what Naruto would say?" Hanabi shook her head. "I never realized that trying to get revenge over a fallen loved one could destroy a person, you don't need to worry I will not chase after this fevered ambition as Ruto-Kun removes any doubt, fear anxiety and makes me really happy when I'm standing next to him." Hanabi gave a sincere smile. Kakashi stopped in front of the door of the Ninja Academy as he smiled "Well Hanabi, lets sign you up." Hanabi's smile grew even wider. "Hai! Lets do this!"

* * *

Iruka was going through the paperwork as he sadly sighed. _Tomorrow school starts again with one less student. Hinata was a nice sweet student, although shy especially around his favorite student Naruto._ At first he thought he would hate him, but now, even though he is a pain in the ass with his pranks he was actually starting to like the kid as he could relate as to having no parents and his up beat never give up attitude made him admire Naruto even more. Iruka was startled as he heard a knock at the classroom door. Iruka took a moment to gather his self to look presentable. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal a three-year-old girl and one of his long time friends, Kakashi. "Kakashi, hey how are you doing and what are you doing here?" Kakashi nodded, "Very good. You see I am here to enroll Hanabi Hyuuga in place of Hiashi Hyuuga I will be acting the part of the guardian in parent teacher conferences and anything else school related and then reporting to him. Before you ask I was assigned to guard her 24/7 outside the Hyuuga compound and Ninja Academy. Oh yes I was also told to tell you not to let Hanabi into the class Naruto is in, but I'd imagine all the other classes are full."

Iruka got the hint but he needed to know something. "Why do you want Hanabi and Naruto in the same class, especially if he forbade it?" Kakashi sighed. _Right now I just wish I had a jutsu that can explain everything without me vocalizing it to twenty different people at twenty different times. _"You see the reason why Hanabi got attacked is because she was near Naruto at the time and she got caught in it. One villager tried to kill her, but Naruto got in her way despite her injuries and then Hinata came down and took the attack for him and her sister and all this before Hanabi's eyes. However before this Hanabi and Naruto explained their particular life's dilemmas and became fast friends. I am actually considering compiling her life into an album as well seeing as her father doesn't do the same for her."

Iruka nodded as he considered it. "Alright, I will have to test her to see where she stands and if she passes Hanabi will be in the same class as Naruto seeing as the other classes are full and there is no way to put her into a full class." Kakashi smiled. "Alright how long will this take?" Iruka looked through the paperwork as he got the correct papers. And then looked at his long time friend. "Approximately fifteen minutes." Kakashi turned to Hanabi and said, "I hope you were paying attention, you will take a test to see where you are at and if you do well enough you will be permitted to be in the same class room as Naruto Uzumaki." Hanabi got really happy at that "No need to worry about that Kakashi, I will definitely pass, I know I can." Kakashi shook his head, "Confidence is good, overconfidence is bad, the only exception to this rule is Naruto because for some reason he pulls through whatever ridiculous promise he makes but I think the other exception is you because I think some of his personality is rubbing off on you." Hanabi smiled she knew what he meant; she was gaining more self-confidence than before. What she had was more of superiority complex. _Ruto-Kun, just how much more can you change my life?_ Kakashi walked out the room and closed the door as he did so he said, "Good luck. Not that you need it." Iruka turned to Hanabi and thus began the testing.

* * *

Kakashi has been waiting outside the door for a quarter of an hour. He sighed as he closed his _Icha Icha_ book and took out his camera. The best pictures for memories are not the ones where you pose, but the ones with unexpected moments, where your true personality shows. Three, two, one… _BANG_ The door swings open with a really happy looking Hanabi bursting out, with Iruka trying to catch her as he probably had more things to say to her. With fist in the air, big toothy smile, eyes open, jumping midair, with Iruka behind her looking exasperated but happy that he had another student trying to calm her, with papers of course flying off the desk. Before Hanabi jumped up in the air with excitement she yelled, "KAKASHI I DID IT! I PASSED I'M GOING TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS RUTO-KUN! YAAAAAAY!" With Hanabi in midair all that can be hear was a click and all that can be seen was a flash.

It took Hanabi a moment to process what happened and then she began to seethe. "Delete that right now." Kakashi held up his hands with no camera in his hand. "Delete what right now?" Hanabi stopped and looked confused. "You had a camera in your hand and you took a picture of me doing the most un-Hyuuga thing possible." Kakashi laughed, "Don't worry your father won't see the picture in a long time the picture we'll show him is the one we're about to take right Iruka?" Iruka sighed he hated the casual pictures these uptight Clan Heads always wanted, face straight no smiling, that wasn't a picture. "Kakashi can I have the first one when they are processed?" Kakashi smiled "Sure, sure you can have both." Iruka gave up. Then turned to Hanabi. "Now Hanabi I normally don't test people before they come in but we need to see if you knew the material the students have learned in this class this year, seeing as it's the first year class. Now just because it' a Ninja Academy, the step before becoming a ninja, doesn't mean its going to be easy. Hyuuga or not, there is going to be many trials before you can become a gennin then at this point you can wear your headband proudly." Hanabi nodded and understood then turned to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi, can you give me both pictures? When the are processed, I swear I'll keep the first picture a secret from the Hyuuga Clan." Kakashi nodded in confirmation. "Alright Iruka and Hanabi stay still while I take the 'official' picture."

On the way back Kakashi sighed. "As congratulations for passing the test, I will bring you a place of your choice to eat and you can get anything you want and how much and I will pay for it." Hanabi took a moment to think about it and then decided. "I want to go to Ichiraku's!" Kakashi just smiled and said, "Ok then, we go to Ichiraku's." _Knowing Naruto, he's probably waking up and heading there right now._

* * *

Teuchi was busy chopping up the ingredients for the inevitable Naruto stomach he was sure was about to happen and speaking of the devil, "Hey Old Man, Aya-Chan I'm here!" Teuchi couldn't help but smile, he sure loved the kid, but he felt terrible for what happened last week, he and his new friend were in the hospital for a week, the one who had a crush on Naruto died right in front of him, and whenever something happened, good or bad he always comes in here with a positive attitude, he was going to make this on the restaurant seeing as he couldn't get Naruto to have the food last week for free. He was sure that Naruto would eat way more than he usually does to get his mind off of things. "Hey Naruto how's it going, I heard what happened last week, must've been awful." Naruto sadly sighed. "It was, but I need to move on, no use moping around right?" Teuchi just smiled. "Right! So what will you be having today?"

Suddenly two other people walked in. "Aren't you supposed to ask everybody what they want?" Naruto took a moment to recognize the person who said that. "Nabi-Chan is that you?" Hanabi smiled. "Yes its me." Naruto quickly shook his head. "I thought your father wouldn't let you leave the Hyuuga Compound and doom you to training without rest." Hanabi happily shook her head. "Well Kakashi here convinced my father to let me join the Ninja Academy." Naruto frowned. "Kakashi? Who's he?" Hanabi sighed. "Kakashi, this is Naruto, Naruto, Kakashi." Naruto looked at her as if she was weird. "Hanabi? What are you talking about? No one's there." Hanabi got confused and mad at the same time and pointed to the spot where Kakashi was standing, and looked over there just to make sure only to find a note on the ground where he was standing, which she picked up and read it.

_Hanabi,_

_As much as I wanted provide you with a free lunch I am sure that a lunch with Naruto is much more suitable and I am sure you don't want to have lunch with an old grey haired person such as me. I will see you at the Hyuuga Mansion when you return._

_Sincerely,_

_Hatake Kakashi_

Hanabi got angry, "He said he'll foot the bill! That liar!" Teuchi laughed. "It's ok, anything you get today is on us, no matter how much and what you get!" Hanabi just seemed to accept that and calmed down. Naruto just smiled and asked, "Ok whose class did you get in? Who is going to be your sensei?" Hanabi just smiled and said, "I got into your class, the one with Iruka-Sensei." Naruto just smiled. "Welcome to the class Nabi-Chan." "Thank you Ruto-Kun." Naruto and Hanabi put their orders in (Do you really expect me to come up with hundreds of different orders from a stand just for ramen?) and continued talking. "So, what will happen if your father finds out that you are in my class?" Hanabi just smiled, "He's not even if he does, all the other classes are filled." Plus he told Kakashi that the only reason I am allowed away from the Hyuuga Compound is school and social gatherings with my classmates, and you are one of my classmates so this is acceptable. You can thank Kakashi for that." Naruto frowned. "Ok who is Kakashi?" Hanabi sighed, "He's supposed to be my guard and for all intents and purposes with school he is my guardian. He is supposed to watch over me where ever I go, some guard he is. Although that note said he will meet me back at the Hyuuga Compound." Naruto nodded.

"Order's up!" "Awesome!" Both Naruto and Hanabi looked ecstatic as Naruto's, now Hanabi's favorite food was put down in front of them. "Itadikamsu!" Both children ate quickly and finished up their food and talked some more. But as the saying goes, everything has to end, which includes conversation. Hanabi looked sadly at Naruto and said, "I have to go, if I stall any longer, my father will punish me by doubling up my already tripled sparring, which I just finished right before I left." Naruto smiled. "It's alright, whatever your father puts you through, I'll be there to make you feel netter Nabi-Chan." Hanabi smiled. "Thank you Ruto-Kun and see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded "See ya!" As Naruto watched Hanabi walked away Naruto suddenly punched his hand, which captured his fist. "Yosh! It's time to start training! Dattebayo! I will make you happy Nabi-Chan, just you wait!"

* * *

**A/N Alright great chapter. I start school Wednesday. I have classes on Mondays and Wednesday all day, but that does not mean I will have the time to do two or three day updates. Being in College, my updates will vary from weekly to monthly or even bimonthly just stick with me. Short of me losing access to any computer, losing my life, or going comatose I do NOT plan on abandoning this fic. Even if I lose my arms, I will learn to type with my toes if I have to. Please bare with me as I put this story underneath finding a job, homework and having a social life. Remember to R&R or I will send Naruto and Hanabi after you!**

**Naruto: Dattebayo!**

**Hanabi: Bring it on!**

**And as always this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This is 9taisfox2 with Chapter 6 of Escape! In this chapter, Hanabi and Naruto further develop their relationship. Italics mean environmental noise and bold means technique being used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Kishimoto does... lucky.**

* * *

Over the course of the next four and a half years, Hanabi and Naruto hung out as much as possible, without having Hiashi knowing anything about it. Now while Hanabi still had negative feeling towards her father, their relationship did get better although despite Hanabi being strong enough to take out low level chuunin by now, she doubted that Hiashi still thinks poorly of Naruto. There were times when the subject has been talked about but every time the boy was mentioned Hiashi would call him demon boy. It seems that Hiashi's desire to protect his own daughter from the crowds that always seem to chase Naruto has convinced him that Naruto was not a good person, a much different out look than what he had before the "accident". Kakashi saw nothing of interest concerning shady activity around Hanabi and Naruto but that didn't mean he still suspected something shady within Konoha going on and could not shake the feeling that it has to do something with them.

While Hiashi determined that Hanabi can protect herself and discharged Kakashi from duty, he could not help it but keep an eye on the two children, especially if he had to take pictures of the two to keep track of how they grew over the years. Hanabi has quickly progressed over the years as she went from the three and a half year old that could barely stand after a spar with her father to the eight year old that could hold her own in a spar with her father and Hiashi was Hiashi, best compliment she could get out of him was 'As suspected as being a Hyuuga. Yet the mental and emotional growth was not helped by her father but by her friend, Naruto. You see whenever they got the chance to meet which was long and often, they did various things such talk, train, eat ramen, train, go star gazing, train, play games, train, prank people, train, or simply have a day's rest with each other in their arms. Oh did I forget to mention that they trained? The way they trained continuously, Hanabi was unknowingly increasing her own chakra reserves dramatically, and actually had about the same amount as Naruto. Hanabi quickly noticed this and so continuously kept her chakra on the down low when near her clan. At some point Hanabi stopped and suspected that Naruto had his increased to the point where his reserves would increase no longer unless he changed his workout but too late for that now as tomorrow was the test day.

Hanabi was surprised at the intense training Naruto went through to build up his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. As for Genjutsu, lets just say that Naruto actually put himself in a genjutsu. Naruto practiced the Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone), Henge No Jutsu (Transformation), and Kawamari No Jutsu (Replacement), as those seemed to be the ones used for graduation. Hanabi noticed that Naruto was average in Kawamari, but is still able to pass the test if used, Naruto's Henge was excellent as his Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) transforms himself into a naked woman, which knocked men unconscious with bleeding noses, sometime pouring out like a faucet so hard that the nosebleed actually projects them across the street and to land on top of their heads. Neither knew why it happened but they knew one thing, the guys are perverts. Nonetheless it worked pretty effectively and it was pretty funny to watch. As for his Bunshin, if Naruto were to make a clone in a life or death battle right now the opponent would fall onto the ground mid attack and laugh his ass off so hard he might have an aneurism. He could barely make one clone that seemed to be barely physically alive let alone functional. Hanabi had just unlocked her Byakugan last night and decided to check on what Naruto was doing wrong when he tried to use Bunshin.

The twelve-year-old Naruto and eight year old Hanabi walked from the school quietly. They had agreed to spend the day resting, as tomorrow was the big day but Hanabi needed to check on Naruto's chakra control. Hanabi secretly practiced on other people's chakra control when they performed the simple techniques mostly the big three, so she could see how it was done properly and she could compare it to what Naruto was doing wrong. They got to the abandoned training field, which was where they usually went along with the park and the ramen stand. Hanabi had been to Naruto's house a couple times before and she felt rather sorry for him though he kept everything neat and tidy, the landlady blatantly ignored Naruto's water, heat and electricity has never been working in a long time. When she met the lady she had a few words with her, some of which included threatening to get her father to come here as she explained that he doesn't like getting brought across the village just to deal with such a trivial situation and would understandably be frustrated and he would need someone to take his frustration out on and who better than the one who was the cause of trouble.

The landlady of course knew that Hiashi did not like the boy so she ignored the girl, who decided to attempt to take her down and was stopped by Naruto as she laughed and told her that she would tell Hiashi that Hanabi was hanging out with the 'Demon Boy of Konoha' and then decided to attack an innocent lady. Needless to say the made Hanabi even angrier but was smart enough to back off and not to attack a civilian. The landlady smirked and victory and walked off. The rest of the times Hanabi tried her best not to cry for Naruto's poor living condition and even offered to buy an apartment and be the landlady for Naruto, but he refused knowing full well that Hanabi may know how to do bills and all that not fun stuff but he knew that she needed to be a kid.

Naruto was confused why Hanabi wanted to bring him to the old training grounds. When they reached the tree they sat down. "Nabi-Chan, why did you decide to take me here instead of the playground?" Hanabi smiled "I have something to show you. **Byakugan!**" (Yeah I know I've been spelling it wrong just haven't noticed my finger went to the y until now and I know that Hyuuga is spelled with one u just don't know how to get the line on top of letters using the Mac.) Naruto stared at his long time first and best friend in astonishment. "Nabi-Chan…when did you?" Hanabi's smile grew even wider "Last night while training with father I was exhausted and he was about to hit me with a strike to the lungs and all of a sudden my eyes activated and I was able to dodge last second and I hit him in his chakra points and for the first time I was able to win against father in a spar." Naruto smiled "That's amazing Nabi-Cha! You must be so proud of yourself what did your father say?"

Hanabi's smile faltered and fell into a frown and she deactivated her Byakugan. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. "He said that I was late in getting my eyes. Even later than Hinata-Chan. She got hers when she was six, which is still late for a Hyuuga heiress. Hell! Neji got his when he was 4 years old! The heirs or heiresses are supposed to get theirs at the age of 3! Father doesn't say but I could see it! Neji would make a better Clan Head! I mean it's not like I want the Clan Head Title but my father doesn't believe in me! I mean if I wasn't improving from that damned training of his I would have ran away and live with you!" At the end Hanabi began crying hard and Naruto began hugging her. _She hasn't cried this hard since four and a half years ago._ Yes she let her frustration out and tears fell at times, which wasn't too often but she hasn't truly cried like when they first met. Naruto began whispering comforting words in her ear and began stroking her back like he did when he snuck into her hospital 4 and half years ago. He stroked her back like this every time he held her, crying or no crying she seemed to like it and seemed to make her feel better. He loved to make her happy and hated to see her sad, especially like this.

When her crying was reduced to sobs she looked up to Naruto and smiled. "Thank you Ruto-Kun." Naruto smiled back "No problem Nabi-Chan." Hanabi sighed, "It's just that my father doesn't praise me for what I did and he doesn't give me rest in training. The only reason I managed to survive without going insane was because of you. Plus the training actually helped me improve. I have spared with Neji before, yes my father holds back but I'm suspecting that Neji holds back more than father does and he beats me into the ground. I over heard the council at some point saying that maybe it would be a good idea to put Neji as the Clan Head, being the 'prodigy' and all. I overheard that the match to decide who becomes Clan Head comes up in four years when I turn twelve. I'm just so scared because if I win I get a job I don't want and won't be happy with if I lose I get the Cursed Seal, putting me into slavery." Naruto nodded. Just four and half years ago there was a similar situation and Hinata wounded up dead. Naruto wondered how this could possibly twist around to destroy his or Hanabi's life and it seems that the world is just determined to destroy their lives in one form or another.

Naruto sighed, "Well you will always have me and if I need to I will take you away from that place, help you escape." Hanabi smiled sadly, "Thank you Ruto-Kun, but I don't think you can out run the entire Hyuuga Clan. We'll worry about that later though for now lets worry about the graduation." Naruto shook his head "I thought we were going to relax today." "We are, I just want to look at your chakra control when you do your Bunshin, the other two are fine I just want to see what you are doing wrong just in case it is Bunshin tomorrow. **Byakugan!**" Naruto sighed, "Alright, **Ram! Snake! Tiger! Bunshin No Jutsu!**" At this point Hanabi concentrated on how Naruto put his chakra into his clone. Hanabi was surprised it was going good so far until… something interrupted his control and caused his chakra output and usage to spike and wane radically and the result was his usual crappy looking clone.

Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan and sighed. "Nabi-Chan what is it? Do you know what the problem is?" Hanabi nodded "Ruto-Kun, it seems that something is interrupting your ability to control your chakra properly. I want to check on the Henge and the Kawamari and see what happens. First up the Kawamari. **Byakugan!**" Naruto nodded as Hanabi threw a Kunai at Naruto. "Hai! **Ram! Boar! Ox! Dog! Snake! Kawamari No Jutsu!**" Right before the Kunai hit Naruto, a log replaced Naruto as the kunai was imbedded into the log. Hanabi checked out his chakra control and it was perfect until the same thing happened the thing that interrupted Naruto's chakra control but this time it didn't do as well as a job. Hanabi thought it was because of the chakra output of the technique was more than the Bunshin and whatever was tripping up Naruto's chakra control could only do so much and so ninjutsu with high level chakra output requirements will not affect his control. She just needed to see Naruto's Henge. She deactivated her Byakugan, as she cannot hold it on for too long.

"Ok Ruto-Kun, I think I might see what is going on I just need to see your Henge and do not do your Oiroke just transform into someone else." Naruto whined. "But Nabi-Chan, who can I transform into though?" Hanabi sighed in irritation. Although she liked Naruto as her best friend he can sometimes be irritating and stubborn, but it would not be Naruto if he wasn't and she liked everything about him. "Anyone! I don't care whom, just not that Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto grumbled. "Fine… hmm I know who I will transform into!" Hanabi looked a t Naruto suspicion. "Naruto, who are you going to transform into?" Naruto smirked. "It's a secret, just know that it's not my Oiroke technique." Hanabi sighed in irritation. "Fine lets just get this over with. **Byakugan!**" Naruto smiled in anticipation. "Dattebayo! **Dog! Boar! Ram! Henge No Jutsu!**" Hanabi looked at how Naruto was controlling the chakra and like last time, the output was messed with but there was so much output of chakra that whatever was trying to mess up his control was making it as if it was not happening, it was there but there was a zero percent effect on his output control and deactivated her Byakugan for the last time. Then Hanabi noticed whom Naruto was transformed into and blushed.

_Is that how he really sees me? "I'm so… pretty."_ Naruto suddenly canceled is transformation and laughed. "Wow Nabi-Chan you haven't looked into a mirror in a long time have you?" Hanabi blushed even redder, if that was possible. _Oh Kami, I said that out loud? What does he mean I haven't looked into a mirror!_ "Ruto-Kun, what do you mean by that?" Naruto shook his head. "What I mean is that you seemed so shocked at how you looked from what you said, I assumed that you haven't actually seen your image in a while." Hanabi sighed. "I have looked in a mirror this morning and I do so every morning and night. What I see is a failure, a failure that has failed to gain father's acceptance. A failure who failed to save her sister a failure to uphold the Hyuuga's expectations for being such an emotional wreck and a failure in keeping up with my beauty." Hanabi's face was full of tears at this point and Naruto once again wrapped his arms around Hanabi and stroked her head and back as she cried.

"You are not a failure Nabi-Chan. Your father probably sees himself as a failure for failing to produce an heir suitable for being Clan Head and from what I hear how the spar goes and what he says during the spars I think he's probably still upset over his wife's, his brother's, and Hinata's death and using that frustration along with being Clan Head and taking it out on you. If you ask me he's a terrible father for doing that even though he still might love you. Your sister protected you so you can live your life to its fullest, she loves you very much. You have had an abnormally hard life for most of your life, one friends when you have a lot more, your father is cruel during your sparring, he doesn't praise you, your sister died when you were three and yet you remained strong through it all and let out all your frustrations on your own time and from what I see, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Hanabi sniffled as she looked up to Naruto's smiling face. "D-do you r-really mean th-that?" Naruto nodded. "Yes Nab-Chan." Hanabi dug her face between his shoulder and his neck and continued crying. "Thank you Ruto-Kun" "No problem Nabi-Chan."

_The Henge, if done properly transform the person not into the exact copy image of the person, but into the image that the user sees the person as. So even if the looks are exactly the same, the user unconsciously puts something into the transformation that tells something about how the user feels about the person the user transformed into, even if they are in denial. Naruto you might have feelings for Hanabi that might be more than being your best friend even if you don't know it._ Kakashi then jumped away with his next set of pictures in hand. After changing his cameras he's off to the park, to compile his album of course. If no one else is going to do it, he must do it himself as children must have pictures of their memories, at least that was what he was trying to convince himself has the stalker jumped away to change up cameras.

Hanabi pulled away from Naruto and wiped her eyes. "Alright what I think the problem is that something in your chakra system is making your chakra work against itself, messing up your chakra output. But when compared to your other two techniques, it seems that if you have high enough chakra output with your technique you can overcome that resistance." Naruto nodded. "So if I use more chakra with my Bunshin Technique, I will be all set." Hanabi sadly shook her head. "Unfortunately until you can figure out what is tripping up you chakra output you cannot perform the Bunshin at all. You see how much chakra you put into a technique is your chakra input, but how much chakra the technique uses to activate is your chakra output. Unfortunately for you the Bunshin uses a set amount of output chakra and then it uses the rest of the chakra input to sustain itself. But that is not the case with other techniques such as Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu, where the initial chakra input is the chakra output, which controls the size of the fireball and the rest of the input sustains the technique itself. As for the Kawamari, the output is just large enough and for the Henge, it takes a good amount of chakra to cover the body so the output is fairly large enough to over come this chakra resistance." Naruto saddened at the thought. Hanabi shook her head "Don't worry about tomorrow, for now lets relax and enjoy the day."

That is what they exactly did as they went to the park, enjoyed the slides and the swings and come sundown, the two of them laid down in the grass to watch the stars appear one by one while holding each other with Naruto stroking her back as they fell asleep into a peaceful slumber. Kakashi sighed and made a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to tell Hiashi that Hanabi was having one final school outing and was so exhausted the she fell asleep at a friends house as he picked them up and went to Naruto's house and put them into Naruto's bed, brought out an alarm of his own and replaced it with Naruto's broken alarm clock, which just happened to look the same, and set it to wake them up at a decent hour so they could still make it to the graduation test and yet still have a good night's sleep. Kakashi smiled as he took one final picture before securing Naruto's apartment and going to his own abode to get his own sleep.

Hanabi unconsciously smiled and held Naruto even tighter as Naruto did the same as they were having similar dreams of them still stargazing and playing in the park some more. Kakashi was right they were going to need their sleep, as tomorrow is the big day.

* * *

**A/N Once again, we have a great chapter! I was hoping of getting into graduation day but I got into to long of a necessary explanation but I am not upset as this had character development and went into some explanation on how some of the techniques in my version of the Narutoverse, not that I claim that I own the Narutoverse. It is very close to how techniques work in the original, I just decided to add my own twist to it, well my muse did at least. So here is the low down on my college professors, long ass intermediate algebra homework professor, fun ass spanish professor I don't know what to think of my chemistry professor, and possibly my good typography professor, I will have to continue going to know. So yeah like I said life takes precedence over this fic but I will NOT give up on it. I'm too immersed in it to give up on it although the updates might become inconsistent. Like always R&R and this 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike this is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 7 of Escape! This is a fairly large chapter that I decided to do in all in one go seeing as I have nothing going on, but that does not mean its not important, in fact it is probably one of the more important chapters. WARNING! TEAR JERKER CHAPTER! Italics is thoughts and environmental noise. Bold is techniques.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, just this specific unique story called Escape, the very story this disclaimer is on.**

* * *

A loud buzzing noise suddenly sounded and reverberated across the room. Naruto groggily tried to get up in an attempt to shut off his alarm but was surprised that he was holding something and whatever that something was, it was holding him and Naruto had a pretty good idea of what or rather whom that someone is. He looked down to see Hanabi trying to continue sleeping but failing due to that annoying alarm clock. "Ugh Kami! My alarm clock was never this annoying!" Naruto was surprised as Hanabi got up and hit the snooze button and crawled back into bed and held Naruto once again until she noticed something. "Wait a second, this isn't my room this is… Ruto-Kun's room… Ruto-Kun, what was I doing sleeping in your bed?" Naruto, just as confused as Hanabi was, scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Nabi-Chan, one moment we were star gazing and the next, and I find my alarm clock actually working for once!" Hanabi sighed. "Well it doesn't matter as to day is graduation day. Do you feel ready Ruto-Kun?" Naruto took a deep breath and released it in an attempt to calm him self. "Yes I am Nabi-Chan, I just hope that they don't do Bunshin this year." Hanabi smiled for a second and then frowned then suddenly had a panicked face. "Oh Kami! I wasn't at the Hyuuga Compound last night! My father must be so worried!"

"Don't worry about that Hanabi I already talked to your father, he knows that you had an exhausting day and was sleeping over at a friend's house." Hanabi shook her head as Kakashi suddenly appeared in the window. "Wait, so you brought me into Ruto-Kun's room and put me in the same bed as him?" Kakashi shook his head and laughed. "As clung on to him you are in your sleep, I didn't think you would ever let go! Is there something going on that you might want to tell me?" Hanabi got red "What are you talking about?" "Ahem! Nabi-Chan we need to leave now if we want to make the exam on time." Hanabi shook her head, "But what about food?" "Well the only thing fast enough is Instant Ramen." Hanabi agreed and they began quickly to make their breakfast, ate it quickly and then left as they locked the door behind them. Kakashi sighed._ Well, she's really good at evading questions she does not want to answer._ With that, Kakashi shunshined to the Hokage's Office to wait for his next mission.

* * *

Naruto and Hanabi took their seats, which was right next to each other. As it turns out, Naruto's alarm clock was an hour ahead and as a result they were an hour early, luckily they were not the first ones there. To help Naruto with his anxiety Hanabi talked to him casually, which actually worked. It was about forty-five minutes before the brooding rookie of the year, who was none other than Uchiha Saskue himself, walked in. Naruto grumbled, as he did not like Saskue. "Hey dobe." Naruto glared at the Uchiha prodigy. "Teme." Saskue then walked to his window seat. Hanabi sighed. Whenever they locked eyes one of two things will happen, a fight that always resulted in Saskue winning or what just happened now. The reason Saskue always won was so that the council by the villagers themselves could not perceive Naruto as a threat. Any investigation into the beatings were usually stunted by the council themselves for some reason or another and they made it clear that they did not like Naruto would use any excuse to eliminate him, so they decided to keep their training a secret. Hanabi also turned down her results to a minimum as her chakra levels were just as big as Naruto's and hid it from her clan.

All of a sudden there was the screeches of doom. _Every single damned day! I'm asking for one just one day they would not screech so loud. It is such a wonder that my hearing is still normal._ "Saskue-Kun, I love youuuu!" "No I love you more!" "Shove it Ino-pig!" "Billboard Brow!" Hanabi let gravity and probably even helped it a bit to take her head and slam it on her desk. Naruto sighed, "You know if you two focused more on training and actually improving your ninja skills and not on making yourselves look more beautiful in trying to attract someone who is clearly not attracted to you then maybe you might actually be competent." The entire room was silent and Saskue wasn't even lost in his thought of how he was going to kill his brother and put his pencil down as he was writing his "Ways of how I will torture my brother notebook." His latest entry is called The Dirty Bungee. Lets just say this consisted of an Iron Maiden, A Bungee Tower, a syringe and a solution that, when it enters the blood, causes instant Diarrhea. Ibiki would probably have an orgasm if he got his hands on this notebook. Anyways, back to the current situation.

Sakura and Ino cracked their knuckles. "What did you say dead-last?" Naruto cleared his throat. "Arghuuhhmm. Let me say this one more time as you two are clearly deaf from all the screeching you do all day just from seeing Saskue. The. Two. Of. You. Are. Incompetent. Seriously all you two ever do is proclaim your 'love' for Saskue and frankly it's pissing me off. Why do you love him so much, because he's so 'cool'? How is he 'cool'? So what if he can hit his damned target every time, so what that he beats me. 'Ohhhhh lets pick on the weak one' You know what I'm tired of all this crap if you put even ounce of training you two would actually be good I'll just let you know I can kick your 'Saskue-Kun's' ass anytime I want! Truth is the two of you are utterly worthless. Yes Sakura, you are soooo book smart. But how will that help you in the battlefield where all ninjas go through. As for you Ino, I don't even know what you can do, but if you actually trained yourself you might be competent enough to beat your 'Saskue-Kun' I will say this once as I speak for the entire class. Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

Sakura and Ino went pale as the two of them did not know what to do. Usually when people started talking down about them, they used their fists, but the comments were so harsh they did not know what to do at this point and yet they knew there was a grain of truth in those words, they knew they were probably annoying the entire class, but they did not know how much, and they realized that they had actual little physical skill when it came to battle and the only thing holding them up in classes is their book smart. It was within this silence that Iruka walked into as he observed the room.

_Wow what happened here?_ "Well err… uh… ok." The whole class just stared at him in silence. _Something definitely happened and I probably don't want to know._ "Well today is the graduation exam, we will start off with the written exam and then we will call your name one by one. Each of you will perform a weapons test a taijutsu test and a ninjutsu test. The weapons test consists of accuracy and throwing distance. The taijutsu test will consist of endurance and strength. The ninjutsu test will consist of chakra control efficiency and technique execution. Getting a 0 in any of the four tests will result in automatic failure of the entire exam, which will also result from having an average score of 70 or less. This year's Ninjutsu is Bunshin No Jutsu." Naruto despaired. Hanabi looked up at Naruto. "It's ok Ruto-Kun, I'm sure you can get at least one point on Ninjutsu." "That's not just it, there's the written test as well. I am pretty sure I will get a low score and I can do pretty well on Taijutsu and Weapons, but will that make up for the low points I will get on the other two?" Hanabi nodded. "I'm sure you will do fine, just believe in yourself." But even she knew that with the potential bad score with the written and the terrible score with the Ninjutsu, Naruto would be hard pressed to make a passing grade. As soon as the tests were passed out, Iruka looked at the entire classroom and raised his hand. "Let the Test begin!" With that there was a scribble of pencils while Naruto looked at his test paper and sighed. He only knew some of the answers and some meaning very little. Naruto sighed as he began his test.

* * *

Naruto had his head down. The entire class already did the written test; it was now just a waiting game of being called. Naruto was only listening for two names, Hanabi's and his. "Hyuuga Hanabi!" Hanabi got up and Naruto looked at her. "Good luck Nabi-Chan." Hanabi smiled. "Thank you Ruto-Kun." She then proceeded to the testing room Naruto sighed, as he knew it would be a while before his name was called. The clocked ticked away as Hanabi exited the testing room with a smile on her face and a headband on her forehead as she has passed. "Congratulations Nabi-Chan." Hanabi' smile grew even wider. "Thank you, Ruto-Kun." With that the waiting game continued until… "Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto got up as his name was called. "Good luck Ruto-Kun." Naruto smiled. "Thanks Nabi-Chan."

Naruto was then led to out side where he was provided with Shuriken and Kunai Knives. Naruto hit the center with every weapon from a maximum distance, giving him a perfect score on that test. As for the Taijutsu, Naruto punched through all 10 Boards at once and did all hundred kicks and punches perfectly giving him another hundred. Then came the test Naruto feared the most, the Ninjutsu, as it was the Bunshin that was being tested this year. "Ok Naruto, I want you to make 3 Bunshins." Naruto sighed as he performed the Jutsu. Like always, everything was going fine until the chakra output step, which spiked and waned dramatically, which produced 2 crappy clones.

Iruka nodded. "38 on Jutsu execution, 40 on chakra control. You were doing so fine until the Chakra output." Naruto shook his head. "But there is something that messes with my chakra input, putting my chakra out of my control." Iruka sighed "It doesn't matter, you were unable to produce stable clones that's why you scored 39 on this test." Naruto grumbled. "Well can I have my headband now?" Iruka paled. "Ummm Naruto, you have scored a 40 on your written test. Your total score is 279, which averaged out to 69.75. You did not pass. I'm sorry." Naruto suddenly got depressed until Mizuki spoke up. "Well maybe we can add two points to jutsu execution, bringing his total score 280, making him pass? I mean he did create two clones." Iruka sighed "I'm sorry Mizuki, but we cannot pass him with such poor jutsu skills, he will die out there. Plus all the other students got the required three clones. I'm sorry Naruto but you have failed this year." Naruto looked down in misery as he walked out the room. The two teachers nodded as they followed him out.

Iruka and Mizuki walked out of the room. "Alright, everyone has been tested. Those who have passed we will see you tomorrow, those who have failed we will see you next year and hope you will have better luck next time! This class is now dismissed!" Naruto didn't even look up as he quickly retreated into the schoolyard and sat down on the swing as all the parents of the children who passed congratulated their children while the parents of the children who did not pass comforted their children saying stuff like "It's alright" or "It took me three tries" and other stuff to help them make him feel better. Then he heard two young women talking. "Did you hear? It seems he has failed." "Serves him right, he doesn't deserve to graduate. I'm glad they didn't pass him, as he is the" "Shhh We're not supposed to talk about that."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. _Why? Why are my parents not here? There isn't even anyone who can hold tell me everything is going to be all right. There is no one waiting for me with open arms saying 'Welcome home!'_ Naruto ran off to the Old Training Field and curled up under the tree. _No one is here to comfort me._ Naruto suddenly felt small arms wrap around him. Naruto shot is eyes open and saw Hanabi holding him. "You did not pass did you? It's ok, there is always next year." Naruto shook his head, "But I will not be on the same team as you Nabi-Chan, and the year won't be the same without you." Hanabi grabbed Naruto's head and put it between her shoulder and neck and held him. "It's ok Ruto-Kun, you can let it all out." Naruto suddenly released all his stress, frustrations, anxiety and fears all into the tears he was unleashing. "Oh Kami, I don't have a father or a mother and never had one. I want somebody to hold my hand so I don't get lost in the crowd, I want somebody to scold me when I do something wrong, I want somebody to hold me when I'm hurting, I want somebody to kiss my cuts, scrapes, and bruises and say it's all better, I want somebody to tell me 'congratulations' or 'it's alright maybe next year' then take me out to get a popsicle, I want somebody to say 'That will spoil your dinner' I want somebody to say 'Welcome home', I want somebody to say 'eat your vegetables', I want somebody to tuck me in and tell me stories, I want somebody to kiss me on the forehead and say 'goodnight' and most of all I want somebody to say 'I love you'." With each statement Naruto made, he held Hanabi even tighter and Hanabi responded in kind. _Oh Kami, is Ruto-Kun really this lonely? Well I knew he was but I did not realize how bad it was._ By the end, Naruto was crying harder than he ever has as Hanabi held him tighter than she ever has and they stayed like that for who knows how long.

Naruto eventually stopped crying as he was reduced to sobs. Hanabi pulled away from Naruto and looked him straight into the eyes. "Ruto-Kun, I'm going to buy you a Popsicle right now. If you really are that concerned of not being able to graduate with me then I will turn in my headband and will wait for you tomorrow." Naruto looked at Hanabi, "Nabi-Chan, what will your father say?" Hanabi shook her head. "No buts Ruto-Kun, as for my father, I will deal with him tomorrow." Naruto smiled at Hanabi as they got up. "Thank you, Nabi-Chan." Hanabi smiled back. "No problem, Ruto-Kun." Suddenly Mizuki walked up to them as if out of nowhere. "Maybe you shouldn't be too hasty in that decision." Confused, Hanabi and Naruto looked at each other then back at Mizuki. "What do you mean?" Mizuki smiled. "There is a makeup test that all the students that failed can do, each being assigned a different task. For you Naruto-Kun, I want you take the scroll that the Hokage has hidden in his office and bring it to me. If you do so, I will pass you into Gennin. Do you accept?" Hanabi shook her head but before she can say anything Naruto said, "Hai! I accept!" Mizuki smiled as he gave Naruto a piece of paper. "Great! Meet me over here at 10 pm with the scroll and don't be late!" With that, Mizuki took off.

Hanabi looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Ruto-Kun, you do realize it's probably a trap." Naruto nodded. "Yes it is probably a trap, but if I can learn a technique from that scroll, then that will prove my competence in ninjutsu, which will cause Iruka to change his mind. There is no way I'm letting Mizuki touch the scroll!" Hanabi sighed in exasperation. She knew that once Naruto made a decision, there was no stopping him, so might as well tag along to make sure he does not do anything stupid, and might as well learn a technique or two, might prove helpful in her missions. With that, they took off towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Hanabi and Naruto reached the spot indicated on the paper, which was a secluded forest area. Naruto grabbed the scroll from his back and opened it. "Ok, let's see the first technique is… Kage Bunshin No Jutsu… Awww come on!" Hanabi shook here head. "No Ruto-Kun, the Kage Bunshin seems perfect for you, with our high chakra reserves we can pull it off like candy! You see this technique creates solid clones and the chakra input is used to create the chakra system for the clones, so that will make it the chakra output, in short, the chakra output equals the chakra input, we just need to practice technique." Naruto smirked. "Hai Hanabi-Chan lets do this! Dattebayo!" Hanabi smiled as they began practicing the technique.

Iruka searched frantically. _Where is Naruto? There is no way he is stupid enough to steal the sealing scroll from the Hokage Tower! There is one more place I can check if not I don't know where he can be._ Iruka then came upon a clearing and saw Naruto and Hanabi. Wait a second, what's Hanabi doing here!? Iruka decided to make his presence know. "There you are Naruto! I've been looking for you! Naruto why did you take the scroll and why is Hanabi is here?" Naruto smirked. "Mizuki came up to me and told me that he can pass me into gennin if I give him this scroll and told me about this place to meet him." Iruka gasped "Naruto, are you sure it was Mizuki who asked you to steal the scroll?" Naruto nodded in confirmation, "Yup it was him!" _Mizuki! What the hell are you planning! _Iruka shook his head. "Naruto, give me the scroll!" All of a sudden a bunch of kunai and shuriken came out of nowhere heading towards Naruto. "Ruto-Kun!" "Naruto! Watch out!" Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and Iruka took the hit for him. "Mizuki!" Mizuki laughed maniacally. "Ha! 'Give me the scroll!' Hahahaha that's a good one! Naruto like we planned I will promote you to Gennin if you give me the scroll!" Iruka scrunched his face up in pain. "Naruto! It's all a trick! Mizuki is trying to use you to get the scroll for him self!" Mizuki laughed even harder at this.

Hanabi sighed and whispered "Ruto-Kun didn't I tell you that this might have been a trap?" Naruto shook his head "I knew it was, lets just ride this out, I want to laugh at his humiliation when we suddenly cut off his ass and serve it on a silver platter." Hanabi smirked at this. "All a trick! Listen to yourself you hypocrite! Naruto, listen up and listen up good, because you were tricked throughout your entire life!" Naruto froze. "Wh-what do you mean?" Hanabi shook her head, she has always wanted to know what was going on around Naruto and now that she is about to find out, she probably doesn't want to know. "Mizuki don't tell him!" Mizuki ignored Iruka. "There is a secret, a law, a law that only you Naruto are not supposed to know!" Iruka seemed to get desperate "Mizuki! It's illegal!" Mizuki smirked "This secret is also the reason Iruka failed you, the reason why he hates you, the reason he does not want you to find out!" Naruto shook his head "Wh-what's this secret?" "Stop it!" Mizuki laughed. "The secret that Iruka does not want you to find out is that the fourth Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it into a newborn child, you! That's right! You are the very same Kyuubi that killed hundreds of innocent people, the very same demon that killed Iruka's parents! That's why everyone including Iruka hates you so much!"

Naruto froze up. "N-no, it can't be possible." Hanabi shook her head in disbelief. _Now I know why the entire village hates Ruto-Kun, it's because the demon is sealed inside him, so that must be what's disturbing his chakra control. But isn't he keeping the demon at bay? Keeping it from escaping and completing its job, even if unknowingly? Doesn't that make him a hero then?_ Naruto shook his head. "Nabi-Chan get away from me, I'm evil, I'm a demon, and I have killed so many innocent people, ruined so many lives." Hanabi could not take it anymore as she hugged Naruto. "Didn't I tell you to never talk like that? You are not a demon; your body holds the demon, keeping it from completing its destruction. That to me makes you a hero. You are you Ruto-Kun, a kind gentle person who would never hurt innocent people." Naruto began tearing up. "Thank you Nabi-Chan." Hanabi smiled. "No problem Ruto-Kun." Mizuki began laughing again. Awwwww! How sweet, it seems there is one person who likes you. Her life must be so miserable to hang out with a demon like you. The both of you should die from your miserable lives and I shall do the honors!"

Mizuki then threw one of his giant Shuriken at Naruto and Hanabi. Naruto and Hanabi closed there eye in anticipation of the attack but it never came as they were pushed down by Iruka with his body covering and protecting theirs as his back was hit with the Shuriken. "Oh! Look at that! Iruka does seem to like you but still the three of you will die and I will have the scroll!" Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "Iruka-Sensei, why would you do something so stupid?" Naruto then felt water dropping on his face and looked up to see Iruka was crying. "Naruto, I'm so sorry for treating you so badly, you see I have had a hard life when my parents died. I always played the fool to get attention, negative attention is better than no attention at all. I blamed you for the death of my parents, I am so sorry. Please, don't let the scroll fall into Mizuki's hands. In the wrong hands, the scroll can be very disastrous." Mizuki laughed at this. "Fall into the wrong hands! It is in the wrong hands! Iruka is lying boy, give me the scroll now!" Naruto shook his head. He had to get away from this so he dashed off into the woods, ripping himself out of Hanabi's arms. "Ruto-Kun" Hanabi dashed after Naruto. "Naruto! Hanabi!"

* * *

Naruto kept running for a couple of minutes before stopping in some bushes with Hanabi landing next to him a few seconds after. "Ruto-Kun, are you ok?" Naruto shook his head. "I just found out that I have a demon that is responsible for all the death that ruined everybody's lives 12 years ago is sealed inside of me! Do you think I'm ok!?" Naruto shook his head again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lashed out like that." Hanabi hugged Naruto. "It's ok Ruto-Kun. Even if everyone turns their back on you, you still have me." Naruto hugged back.  
"Thank you Nabi-Chan." All of a sudden there was a crash in the area right outside the bush the two children were hiding in. Then they heard Mizuki speak "Why are you defending the demon Iruka! He killed your parents. You know what demons do? They betray and kill, they are heartless and worthless." Iruka laughed "You are right Mizuki." Naruto froze up as Hanabi hugged him. "So not even Iruka-Sensei loves me Mizuki-Sensei was right." Then Iruka talked again. "That is what demon is and does, but that's not Naruto. Naruto is a kind and loving person, though pain in the ass he may be sometimes, nonetheless he is Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konohagakure. Naruto smiled at that. Hanabi looked at Naruto. "Ruto-Kun, want to serve him a Hanabi and Naruto special?" Naruto then smirked. "Hell yeah!"

Mizuki looked irritated as he took the Giant Shuriken off his back. "Fine I was going to save you for last, but you just seem to want to die. So why don't you just do it!" Mizuki threw the Giant Shuriken he had and just as it was about to hit Iruka Naruto appeared out of nowhere and caught it. "Don't you dare touch my sensei, or I'll kill you!" Mizuki laughed. "Oh look at that! The cute little fox came out to play!" Naruto smirked. "You know Mizuki, you are a waste of meat, why don't you just go die in a hole or something and stop wasting our lives!" "What did you say!?" Naruto laughed. "You heard me. Now go to hell!" Naruto then threw the Shuriken. Mizuki laughed as he dodged it. "What made you think that would have hit me?" Naruto smirked. "Wasn't aiming for you."

All of a sudden, the Giant Shuriken became smoke as it turned into Hanabi, or rather Hanabi changed back to her original form. Mizuki got surprised as Hanabi drew two Kunai and threw them both at Mizuki then made a cross tiger hand seal. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Hanabi's clone threw the original body at Mizuki as he prepared a Kunai to counter the two thrown at him, unfortunately one of the two Kunai was actually a Henged Naruto. Naruto grabbed the other Kunai and disarmed Mizuki as he flew above his head and performed the same jutsu Hanabi did. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" A Naruto clone appeared right behind Mizuki and locked his arms. Mizuki then used his elbows to hit the clone hard enough to dispel it then turned his attention on Hanabi and figured out that he was too late. Hanabi smirked as she prepared her technique. "Eight Trigrams 64 palms! 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!" With the last hit Hanabi slammed Mizuki's chest with a flat hand strike and he flew across the field towards Naruto backwards. Naruto smirked. "Oh its not over yet!" Naruto grabbed the back of Mizuki's head and slammed his face into the ground. "Eat dirt!" That motion plus the momentum from Hanabi's last hit cause Mizuki to spin a turn around and caused him hit a tree violently and knocked him out.

Iruka watched the whole thing in astonishment as he saw two academy students effectively take down a chunnin using only a total of three clones and solid clones no less, two henges and one kawamari. Iruka, needless to say was proud. Naruto and Hanabi did a high five. "You were awesome Nabi-Chan!" Hanabi shook her head. "No Ruto-Kun it was you that made the attack possible." "No, no, you're the one that attacked him I just slammed his face in the ground because I felt left out." "But you're the one that restrained and distracted him long enough for me to actually attack." Iruka interrupted the two. "It was actually the both of you that made the attack work, I am surprised that the two of you were able to make shadow clones, which is a high ranked technique, especially for gennin." Naruto shook his head. "Don't you mean a gennin and an academy student?" Iruka laughed. "Come here and close your eyes Naruto." Naruto did just that. "Now open them."

Naruto did and noticed that Iruka had his headband missing but then felt something on his forehead. "Congratulations Naruto you graduate!" Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka. "Thank you so much Iruka-Sensei! I promise I won't let you down! Hey Nabi-Chan did you hear? I graduated!" Hanabi laughed as Naruto grabbed her and spun her around. "Congratulations Ruto-Kun, you deserved it." Iruka got up. "Now how about I take you all out for Ramen, everything's on me!" Naruto's smile grew even bigger if possible. "All right! Ramen! Let's go!" With that everyone left just as Anbu arrived to see the scroll and Mizuki and a note that explained everything that happened. Kakashi followed the group with the 'first fight' and 'graduation' pictures in the camera to take a few of them eating ramen together.

* * *

Everyone had a good time at Ichiraku's, including Kakashi as he decided join in and take a few pictures with them actually knowing for once, with nothing to worry about, but eventually everything always have to end as the four said their good byes and went to their homes. Hanabi for the first time will have to face her father. She was worried because not only did she return home, she was an accomplice to 'the demon boy's thievery of the forbidden sealing scroll. She sighed as she entered the compound. "Father! I'm home!" Hiashi then appeared out nowhere. "I have heard what has happened." Hanabi looked down. "I'm sorry." Hiashi looked pissed, "Damn right you are! Not only did you steal the sacred scroll, you were actually stupid enough to try to hand it over to him. I only find out you have disobeyed my orders by hanging out with that demon boy! Then I find out you actually had the gall to learn techniques other than the basic Academy techniques and the Hyuuga Techniques, you are disgrace to the Hyuuga name!"

Hanabi then had tears fall from her face. "Ruto-Kun is not a demon! I know the truth father! He just has the demon sealed inside of him, trying to keep the demon form destroying everything so he should be treated as a hero, yet he has no parents, few friends and a miserable life! Ruto-Kun is the nicest person I know! He is right, you may love me but you certainly don't show it, you are the worst father. You seriously need to get over Hinata-Chan's, Uncle's, and Mother's deaths. I'm going to bed then I'm going to skip breakfast to avoid you then get on my team. You are on a slippery slope father; I am very close to running away! Good Night!" Hanabi then slammed her door, took her shower, got dressed in her pajamas curled up into her bed and cried herself to sleep as she slipped into happy dreams of Naruto and herself playing in the park, eating ramen, training, and star gazing as a smile graced her face.

* * *

**A/N Great Chapter if I do say so myself. Do not get used to this constant updating as I will probably have homework up the wazoo (If that's how you spell it lmao) but like I said I will not abandon this. Next chapter will skim through the wave arc and start the Chunnin Exams Arc... I hope as this will be important in character development. I do not like character bashing, its just not my style, but I want Sakura and Ino to be competent and decided to have Naruto tell them off so they can get their asses in gear. Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 8 of Escape! Here is another long chapter that I think might becoming my norm... maybe, not sure. Anyways we see more of our favorite avenger Saskue! Italics means thoughts and environmental noise.**

**9tailsfox2: If any of you thinks they can get away with trying to sue my ass by saying that I think that I own Naruto and the characters, I will just have Saskue ram a Chidori through your heart!**

**Saskue: Because he doesn't!**

* * *

Hanabi sighed as she walked up to Ichiraku's. _I do need breakfast, but I don't know anyone else that will take me without questions._ Hanabi walked in, only to see Naruto just taking his seat and turn around. "Hey Nabi-Chan! How are you doing?" Hanabi tried to smile, "I'm doing good, how about you?" Naruto frowned, Hanabi, I have known you for most of your life, now spill it what's wrong? Is it your father again?" Hanabi nodded sadly, "Hey, how are my two favorite customers doing!?" Teuchi walked in with a cheery smile on his face when he felt the mood of the bar, it instantly dropped. "Usual?" Naruto nodded. "I'll leave you two alone then, then he began his cooking process slowly. Although they come here very cheery and happy, there were moments like these in which he did not get involved. Last time he did try, he only made things worse, so he always leaves Naruto to make her feel better. Teuchi sighed, "Don't go out thee Ayame, Hanabi is upset about something." Ayame shook her head, "You know, sometimes I want to go down to the Hyuuga Compound and kick Hiashi's ass!" Teuchi put his hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know its difficult to see a child go through this, but Naruto knows her more than us, he will make her feel better by the time were finished, if we cook slow.

Hanabi shook her head when Teuchi left. "Yes, I know he loves me and all, but you are right he is a terrible father. He is unsupportive, he takes any accomplishments I made and either says 'as expected' or turns it against me saying 'that is treason against the Hyuuga'. Honestly, I told him that he was a terrible father and is on a slippery slope. I am this close to running away to live with you. That's why I skipped breakfast with him." Naruto shook his head. "As good as that may sound, he will send every last Hyuuga after me to kill all to protect you. No don't run away… yet. Listen no matter what happens I will always be here for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on, if you ever need to play, or just to be a kid, I am here for you Nabi-Chan" Hanabi smiled. "Thank you Ruto-Kun, you should know I will always do the same for you." Naruto smiled, "No problem Nabi-Chan, and if I do need somebody, I will make sure to come to you." Then Hanabi hugged Naruto, who hugged back.

The moment lasted for only a couple of minute as Teuchi came out. "Alright, food is here! Once again I would like to congratulate you two for passing the Academy. I was going to put the tab on the house last night but…" Hanabi shook her head. "Wait for that treatment when we come here for the team gathering." Teuchi smiled as he placed the food in front of the children. "Alright, alright, I'll wait, but I'm not going to let you get away without putting a diner on the house!" Hanabi smiled back as she faced Naruto. "Come on, let's eat! It's almost time for team assignments!" "Hai!" "Itadikimatsu!" The two friends ate in silence as they enjoyed themselves, not for the food, but for each other. When they finished, Naruto left payment as they walked to the academy.

The two were walked into the classroom with five minutes to spare, when they walked in everyone was staring at them, or rather at Naruto. "Hey dobe, I thought you failed." Naruto stared back at our favorite brooding avenger. "Hey teme I thought you were too good for friends and decided to fuck yourself, cause that's all you're good for." Hanabi stared at Naruto in shock. "Ruto-Kun! I know he's an asshole and all, but please tone it down just a bit, what if he becomes your team mate!" (Foreshadow! Dun! Dun! Dun!) Naruto laughed. "He's not! He did not get 100% on all the tests, you did, and with me in being dead last, you and I are going to team up, as for the last, I don't care who, as long as it's not Saskue!" Saskue squinted at Naruto. "Hey! Dobe! You still did not answer my question!" Naruto shook his head. "How can I answer a question that has not been asked?" Saskue seethed at Naruto. "You know what I mean! How the hell are you wearing a headband when you did not even pass!" Naruto then smiled. "There we go! Well I stole a sacred scroll from the Hokage, because Mizuki told me he would pass me into gennin if I did, knowing it was a trap I took it not to give it to him, but to learn a new technique, the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and Nabi-Chan here tagged along. Iruka-Sensei then came along, Mizuki attacks, then me and Nabi-Chan kicked his ass with teamwork then Iruka-Sensei, impressed with our skills, passed me!"

The whole class dead panned and began the whispering. 'How is he not in jail?' 'Yeah right!' 'He probably stole that headband.' 'There is no way he could beat a chuunin, maybe Hanabi, but definitely not Naruto.' They all stopped when Sakura walked up to Naruto. "Naruto, I would like to apologize on behalf of me and Ino to you and the rest of the class. We're sorry for being annoying. After we got out of class, Ino and I actually began our training, it was difficult, but you were right. So I would also like to thank you. Can we be friends?" Naruto smiled. "It's alright, as long you two got your asses in gear, no need to thank me for that and yes we can be friends." Sakura smiled. "Thank you Naruto-Kun. Oh yeah one more thing, I do believe you about how you passed." Sakura bowed and went back to her desk. Once again the entire class was silent, and once again, this is what Iruka walked into. _Ok I think they're just trying to screw with me._ "Congratulations on all of you passing. While you all may have passed, there will be many trials and dangers on the road to becoming a ninja, much harder than a stupid exam mind you. I will call your names in groups of three and then you will wait for your instructors, until then group up when your names are called." Naruto spaced out, only paying just enough attention when certain names are called.

It wasn't long until he heard it. "Team 7, Hyuuga Hanabi," Naruto held his breath in, hoping he was one of the other two people so was Hanabi, "Uzumaki Naruto," The two high five and hugged each other "Yosh, you hear that Nabi-Chan? We're on the same team!" The two smiled "Right Ruto-Kun, I just wonder who our team mate is?" "And Uchiha Saskue." Everyone deadpanned. Out of everyone on the same team as Naruto it had to be Saskue and everyone knew that despite everyone disliked Naruto, Hanabi beat the shit out of anybody who talked down to Naruto, and eventually, they accepted Naruto and slowly he became friends with some of them, but not on the level Naruto and Hanabi was. It was even suspected that they were dating and they also wondered how the 'Demon Boy of Konoha' became best friend to Hanabi, especially if her father was the Hyuuga Clan Head. Let's not forget to add on to the fact that the two hated each other.

Naruto raised his hand. "Ummmm Iruka-Sensei, if you don't mind, can you move Saskue to another team? I mean you we know hate each other, and that will be bad for teamwork, so if you don't mind…" Iruka sighed. "Naruto, when are you going to learn that life is NOT going to go the way you want it to? I know it sounds harsh, but will the enemy imprison you with another person simply because you do not like him?" Naruto groaned. "But Iruka-Sensei, this is not an enemy imprisonment!" Iruka shook his head, "You do have a point, but when you get missions, your team is picked based on more skill than friendship. The only reason you got on the same team as your girlfriend is because you got the lowest test score, and she got the highest test score, as for the Uchiha, I thought it would be best to put the two of you together so you can work out your differences, we cannot afford to have two bickering children in our shinobi ranks, you are a ninja now Naruto! Act like it!" Naruto grumbled. "Fine but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Hanabi turned to Naruto. "Don't worry, I will be with you so it will not be as bad, I'll probably even assist in the inevitable ass kicking!" Naruto and Hanabi smirked as the names were continuing to be called and then the sensei of each team began to come in and announce their team number and to follow them. "Team 7, meet me on the rooftops, five minutes. Naruto looked up at the source of the voice but it was gone. It was familiar somehow but he shrugged as he, Hanabi and Saskue got up and proceeded to their destination. (I am NOT going to have Kakashi fail as a Jounin Sensei in the fic.)

"Hey teme, who do you think our sensei is?" Saskue growled. "I don't care." Naruto grew irritated. "As much as I don't like it, Iruka-Sensei is right, as a team, we cannot afford to be bickering among ourselves, so we might as well be friends." Saskue looked at Naruto like he had a disease. "Do you know why I don't like you?" Naruto shrugged. "Whatever it is you hate about me, just get over it!" Saskue shook his head, "The reason why I don't like you is because I know you hold back a lot in our fights, no matter how many times I try to get more out of you, you just concede and take the beating, and you yelling at Sakura and Ino yesterday proved that you are more than 'dead last', and even further proof when you presented your story of how you graduated. If you are the baka that you present yourself to be, then you would not have wove up such a lie, and if you took down a chuunin without breaking a sweat, with help or not, then you are certainly better than some of the others in class. I don't know what you and Hanabi do when your alone together, but it is clearly not just ramen and parks like some have said that they see you two do. You two clearly trained your asses off and I want to be part of the training." Naruto thought for a moment. "Let's speak about this later cause we are almost there." Saskue nodded. "Hai." Although Hanabi wanted to hand Saskue's ass to him on a silver platter for getting between her and her Ruto-Kun, she it was smart to stay silent… for now. _Whoa! Where did that come from?_ Hanabi shook her head and continued walking.

* * *

Kakashi closed his Icha Icha Book._ They should be here… now!_ As if on cue the three gennin made their way to face Kakashi. Naruto scratched his head. "Wait a second, Kakashi, you are our sensei?" Hanabi smiled, "Sweet, that's two people that I like on my team!" While Hanabi was happy, Naruto was a bit mellower, sure he met the guy a few times, and he did like him as a person, he was just glad that it was somebody he knew, and was happy that Hanabi was happy. Saskue on the other hand brooded on like usual. "Ok now that we are gathered here, lets start with introductions." Naruto groaned. "But Kakashi, we already know each other." Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, do you really know everything about me or Saskue?" Naruto scratched his head in thought. "Fine! Lets get it over with, why don't you start since you brought it up, it is only proper to introduce yourself before asking others to introduce themselves."

Kakashi sighed, "You do have a point. All right, I am Hatake Kakashi, your Jounin Sensei, I like plenty of things, while there are some tings I don't like. Now that I think about it, I do have a couple of hobbies and my goal is none of your business. Your turn Naruto." Naruto grumbled. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Nabi-Chan and when she is happy, training, eating ramen, playing, pranking, and star gazing, but its all worthless without Nabi-Chan. I hate it when Nabi-Chan is sad, I don't like it when people hurt me or even more so, Nabi-Chan, my hobbies include being Nabi-Chan's friend, hanging out with Nabi-Chan and protecting Nabi-Chan. As for my goal, I wish to protect all my friends from harm, especially Nabi-Chan." Naruto finished his sentence with a sincere smile, while Hanabi blushed. _Rut-Kun really cares that much about me? _Kakashi sighed_ I think she is more than a friend to you than you think Naruto. _Kakashi pointed to Hanabi. "Ok your turn." Hanabi smiled "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi, I like Ruto-Kun and everything we do together alone, I also like bananas and milk. I dislike it when Ruto-Kun is mistreated, when my father and I are even in the same room and I don't like mitsuba. My hobbies include training with Ruto-Kun, eating with Ruto-Kun, playing with Ruto-Kun and star gazing with Ruto-Kun, and it is so nice with just the two of us, with nobody else. As for my goal, I wish to escape from the Hyuuga Clan without getting the Cursed Seal, and as where I will live, it will be with Ruto-Kun, without anybody else." Throughout the entire introduction, every time Hanabi mentioned being alone with Naruto, she glared at Saskue rather intently, who just brooded on. Naruto smirked _Are you really jealous of Saskue joining us in our spars? Don't worry I won't let anything in the way of our alone time. _Kakashi sighed again. _Great we have two people who love each other and don't even know it, and I doubt Saskue would be much better, considering what he went through. _

Kakashi then pointed at Saskue "Ok, your turn." Saskue grunted. "I am Uchiha Saskue, I like very few things, I don't like many things, I don't have many hobbies, as for my goal, its not a goal, more of an ambition. I will destroy a certain someone." Naruto and Hanabi glared at Saskue. _If its Ruto-Kun, team mate or not, I will not hesitate to make your life miserable. _Naruto shook his head_ hmmm Saskue seems to have had a terrible life as well; I'm going to talk to him about it after this. _Kakashi sighed; _great I have two students in denial about their feelings for each other, one of them almost dependent on the other, and the third is on a fast path to self destruction. The only one who seems to have even close to a level head about the current situation is Naruto, it's going to a disaster if nothing is done soon, and I am out of ideas, I hope they can work it out between themselves. I will have to ask the Hokage about this as son as I am done here. _"Alright now that we know each other, I have to tell you three something, you are not official gennin yet." Kakashi stopped to see if their reactions. Hanabi shook her head, Naruto looked confused and Saskue was still brooding. Hanabi spoke up first. "But what about our headbands?" Naruto shook his head. "So you plan to test us on something to make sure we are truly ninja material?" Kakashi shook his head, "Essentially, yes, meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 7 at 7:00 am sharp, and don't be late. Oh yeah one more thing, do not eat breakfast, unless you want it all on your shirt tomorrow. Dismissed!" Kakashi then shunshined off the rooftop, leaving the new team by themselves.

Naruto groaned. "Alright Saskue, let's start where we left off. Now if you want to join in our sparring sessions, you also have to join our outings. Hanabi stared at Naruto while Saskue groaned. "Why do I have to join you two on your dates?" Naruto shook his head. "We aren't dating teme, we are just two friends who chill together a lot. Besides, how are we going to be a good team if we don't know anything about each other?" Saskue grunted, "Fine I will join you two." Naruto smiled. "Alright, I don't know about you two but I am up for training! Saskue, follow us to the Abandoned Training Field along the way, we should discuss your, eh… ambition…" Saskue glared hard at Naruto and looked as if he was going kill him, considering the killing intent rolling off of him. Hanabi got in front of Naruto and glared at Saskue with killing intent of her own. "Touch him, and I will make you suffer what you inflict on him 100 fold." As the conversation progressed, Hanabi continually became more uncomfortable with the idea of Saskue joining them in their activities, but kept still and quiet until Saskue released his killing intent upon Naruto. Naruto shook his head and began whispering in her ear, "Nabi-Chan, he is suffering from pain like we did, I am trying to help him. I don't know what happened but I am determined to find out to help him. The best way to get that out of him is to become friends with him, to gain trust. I was trying to see where my boundaries lay and when he is willing to talk, he will talk. If you are really that worried about our alone time together, don't worry, I will make sure that we do have those, it will not be as often as you might want, but we really need a working three-man cell team." Hanabi scrunched up her face, but let her stance down. "Fine I will accept you for now, but like I said, hurt him in anyway and I will make your life miserable." Saskue grunted as they began to make their way to the Abandoned Training Field.

Along the way, Saskue was fidgeting, as if he was trying to make up his mind and then stopped, "Do you really want to know about my problems?" Hanabi stopped in shock while Naruto just stopped and turned around with a grin. "Yeah sure! Isn't that what friends are for?" Saskue sighed as they continued walking in silence. Hanabi was utterly confused. _That is so not Saskue, or maybe it is him, maybe his mood is his mask, much like Ruto-Kun and I have ours. Man I feel like such an ass, but why the hell did I react that way? _Hanabi shook away her thoughts as Saskue began his story. "When I was little, my brother had all the attention of my father and as for me, I was expected to follow in his foot steps, I never received any praise, most of the time it was either 'if you keep this up you will be just like your brother' or 'your brother had this and more down by the time he was your age'. Whenever I interacted with him, he would poke me in the forehead and say 'maybe next time, Saskue'. I was always seen as inferior to my brother, which was true, everything I did, he did better. Then one day, things began to change, my brother was always late, as he began not to follow through on everything. At first, I thought he was upset over the death of his best friend, but then he showed me an abnormal sharingan. I asked my father if there was a more powerful sharingan. He told me about the Mangekyou Sharingan, which only very few have achieved. No one knew how to get it so no matter how many have tried they could not activate it. He then told me not to follow my brother anymore and began to teach me the Uchiha signature technique, Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu. When I had it down, he told me the very words that I always wanted to hear from him, 'that's my son' the very words he always said to my brother. Unfortunately, that would be the last time I would see him as I made my way home that night after training as something was off."

Saskue shuddered at what he was going to say. "Everything was quiet and I made my way around the corner and everyone on the street was dead. Sacred and shocked I made my way to my house and as soon as reached for the handle, I froze in fear. I brought up my courage to go through with it but I wish I hadn't. There he was, my brother standing over our parents, at first I was in denial, I thought he was there to try to save them, but I knew better. Itachi then activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and showed me everything he had done. Auntie, father, mother, uncle, everyone!" Saskue began to cry as Naruto moved in to hug Saskue, who much to Hanabi's surprise hugged back, and once again, Hanabi's temper flared. _What the hell are you doing Ruto-Kun!? Those hugs are only meant to be for me! Why the hell am I so pissed!? Besides, what can be worse than seeing your entire family being slain by the hands of your own sibling? Is it worse than seeing your own sibling die in front of you? Wait a second, how can I be so stupid? He's an Uchiha, but Itachi massacred the entire clan! He must have left his brother alive, but for what reason, to let him suffer?_ Saskue's crying was then reduced to sobs as he pulled away from Naruto and sighed as he continued, "I chased him as much as I can but he stopped and turned around. He told me to kill him, I have to hate him, use that hate to gain power, but I did not have enough to do so yet. He left me alive so that I can kill him and the hatred I hold for him, which builds up everyday. That's my story, and if either of you tell me that I cried, I will make sure to make your life miserable." Naruto laughed as he looked at Saskue. "Well Teme I will make sure to not to tell anyone." Saskue smiled, "Thank you Dobe." Naruto smiled back as they shook hands.

Hanabi shook her head as she remembered a conversation she had with Kakashi when they first met. _Maybe Saskue and I aren't that different, it's just that no one saved him from that darkness until now. Maybe I can help him after all and like Ruto-Kun said, we should all be friends._ Hanabi smiled, "Hey Saskue-kun. Now that you have told your story, I shall tell mine!" Saskue nodded his head and smirked "Go on Hanabi-Chan, there is no way in hell I'm going to let you two go until I hear your miserable stories of the past!" Hanabi nodded her head and went on to explain everything from how she was raised, to how she and Naruto met, the accident and how she wanted to kill the person until she talked with Kakashi and she launched into what Kakashi said. After that, she explained how she and Naruto played and trained to together and even told a few pranks they pulled. She got to how they beat the crap out of Mizuki yesterday, but did not explain about the Kyuubi, that was Naruto's secret to share. Hanabi made sure to explain how her father treated her as Saskue took it all in. _Maybe, I'm not all alone in this world of misery, maybe I don't have to take this path of revenge, like Hanabi-Chan said, power does not have to come from hatred, but from the desire to protect your friends._ Saskue nodded his head and then said something no one expected. "Naruto and Hanabi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hanabi got red instantly "We are not dating!" Saskue smiled. "Whatever you say Hanabi-Chan."

Saskue turned around to face Naruto. "Ok dobe, what's your story?" Naruto sighed and explained about how people treated him throughout his entire life and on how he met Hanabi, how they played together and then he reached Mizuki. Naruto decided to reveal that the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon fox within him when he was born, which would explain the whole hate the orphan thing going on. Saskue nodded. "Well I believe that's everything about each other. We may now be friends, but I still don't know what your skills are and you don't know mine so we shall spar when we arrive!" Naruto smiled "Having friends sure is great!" Saskue smiled "That they are dobe, that they are." The three friends made their way to the Abandon Training Field.

* * *

While the three were talking with each other, Kakashi sunshined into the hokage's office as he was doing the paper work. "Lord Hokage, I wish to discuss something important." The Third Hokage sighed, "Please come in I sure wasn't doing anything important and thank for using the door! Now spit it out what do you need?" Kakashi bowed, "My apologies Hokage-Sama, but I am worried about my team, two of them seem to have feelings for each other, one of those two gets angry when she feels that the third is interfering with her relationship with the first. The third seems to be walking down the path of darkness." The Hokage sighed. "That seems like a potential disaster, I'd suggest to give them a month, if they still seem to have issues and have not worked it out, we will intervene. One month is plenty of time to work it out. But I don't think that's the reason why you're here." Kakashi nodded his head "Yes the reason why I'm here is to discuss Danzo." The third Hokage sighed. "Why must you continue investigating? Even if Danzo did do it, it happened a long time a go, any proof that he might have left behind is gone. I'm sorry Kakashi but you must let this go." Kakashi shook his head "I still feel like Danzo isn't done yet. You told me yourself, go with your gut." Sarutobi leaned backwards in his chair. "I don't know how to tell you this, despite all the questioning I did, he did not admit to committing the crime. I even sent in Ibiki and Inoichi who did not find anything and as such, Danzo did not do this. I know how much you care about the children, but it was just a crowd of drunken citizens." Kakashi sighed in resignation, for now. "Alright, I give up, you are right." Hokage nodded his head. "Now that's settled, do you need anything else?" Kakashi bowed. "No Hokage-Sama that will be all. See you later." Kakashi shunshined out as the third Hokage himself walked out the room. "I need to take a walk." A mysterious figure appeared from the shadows from the corner of the room as the figure shunshined out.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he kicked Hanabi in the stomach. When Team 7 arrived to the Abandoned Training Field, they began with the pushups, crunches, punches kicks, etc. Then they began practicing the ninjutsu to build reserves and finished off with sparring. Saskue stated by facing Hanabi, then Naruto, then Hanabi and Naruto fought. The final spar was a three way spar, each man for his self. After that the three began trying to come up with team combos, and adjusting the ones Naruto and Hanabi already had. They even prepared for the occasion that Saskue was alone with Naruto or Hanabi. They also prepared for the occasion all of the were separated, coded speech in case they suspected enemy infiltration, or they needed to send a message in case they needed to tell the others something without actually saying it. Then they practiced out these combos, they tried out different reactions because the first rule of battle is that once the first punch is thrown all battle plans are thrown out as you cannot predict how the enemy reacts and one must react to that reaction. They were practicing unexpected reactions, which come to the first rule of ninja, expect the unexpected.

As Naruto pushes through with his kick he was not surprised as the shadow clone was dispelled and his mind automatically searched for the enemy within milliseconds _left, right, back, front, up, down._ Naruto smirked as he threw a kunai into the bushes and Hanabi jumped out in reaction then Naruto threw 9 kunai. _Only one direction to go now Nabi-Chan_ but he was genuinely surprised as she let the Kunai hit her, which dispelled the shadow clone. All of a sudden he felt a sharp metal at his neck. "Got you Ruto-Kun. So that makes us tied again, huh?" Naruto smirked "Yosh! Nabi-Chan you may be right, if I wasn't a clone!" Hanabi smirked as she felt a metal object touch her neck. "Hmmm that doesn't change the fact were tied." Hanabi then threw the Kunai in a tree, which made Naruto jump from it. As this was happening, Hanabi took the clone in front of her, used him as a shield for the Kunai the Naruto behind her just threw and picked it up and dispelled the clone by throwing it at him. Hanabi then made a clone in midair right behind Naruto and grappled him as they landed on the ground and locked the hold in. Naruto groaned. "Alright, you got me, I concede it's a tie… for now." Hanabi still held Naruto in that position.

Saskue sighed as he walked up to them. "Hmmm pretty good but I think he is actually conceding seeing as it's getting late out." Hanabi then got up, but never let her guard down. "BOO!" "AAAHHHHH!" There was laughing going on from behind her and she turned to Naruto. "That was unnecessary!" Naruto laiged even harder, "That soean't mae it any less funny!" Saskue chuckled at this spectacle. "Calm down, we should go to bed early seeing as we need to get up tomorrow." Hanabi sighed. "Ok see you Saskue-Kun!" Hanabi then turned to Naruto when Saskue went out of sight. "Ruto-Kun, I will admit, that was fun, but now we are finally alone." Naruto smiled as he held Hanabi in his arms and began stroking her back. "So what do you want to do, sit there looking cute? Or do you want to go to the park?" Hanabi smiled as she tripped Naruto to the ground and lay down next to him. "Tell me what do you think?" Naruto shook his head. "Star gazing it is then!" The two laid there as the stars began to appear one by one until the whole sky lit up, as Naruto and Hanabi held each other, with Naruto stroking Hanabi's back. Hanabi snuggled closer to Naruto. "I want this to last forever." Naruto looked at Hanabi for a moment. "Me too, Nabi-Chan." The two smiled as they enjoyed watching the sky.

* * *

**A/N Alright a few things, first, check out my newest Wind Waker One-Shot 'Long Live the King' But it will probably be up after a few hours this goes up. Now don't worry as I wrote it a YEAR ago with the intention of it being a creepypasta, but it kinda failed. I was looking through my old files and found it and thought it would be a nice idea to put it up as a fanfic and see where it goes. Anyways it is apparent to me that I am doing weekly updates now, but like always don't trust that. Anyways, moving on to my comments on this chapter. As the writer I always say its excellent, but as always I want external opinion, which is what reviews are for! I really don't like drastic changes to characters in any stories, but in this situation, I felt it was necessary for Team 7 to work well as a team so they can kick ass in whatever situation my muse thinks up of. This is going slower than I expected but whatever I feel what needs to go down for the build up, is necessary. I just put in a little reminder for those that think the whole Danzo thing is going away, but who is this mysterious figure? If you guess it correctly... I won't tell you as I don't know yet, I originally wasn't going to put that scene in there, but I let my instincts and muse take over and viola! Mysterious Plot has been revived! Shit won't get real until Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya. So sit tight as I go through the test, skip through the wave arc, go through some of the Exams, then the invasions, skip through the Tsunade, maybe slow down when Naruto and Itachi meet, and finally the Saskue Retrieval Arc. Each of those is going to take 1-2 chapters maybe except for chuunin exams and Invasion those might take 1-4 each... maybe. So maybe a maximum of 14 more chapters, a minimum of 6. Estimated 10 chapters. Might be less, might be more, lets see what I can come up with. I gave you my chapter estimation, lets see if I am correct, I shall count up the chapters I make and when Naruto come back with Jiraiya I will see if I am correct. Wow, this is a rather long Author's Note. Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Welcome fellow FF members and visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Escape Chapter 9. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I shall explain why at the end of this, but for now enjoy this chapter! Italics means thoughts and bold means techniques.**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Naruto or its characters! Kishi does, get it? Now read this chapter and enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

Naruto woke up from the best sleep he ever had except that something was off. _Ugh what happened to my roof?_ Naruto tried to get up then realized that someone was holding him down. _Nabi-Chan? What is she doing here? Oh that's right we were star gazing and must have fallen asleep._ At that moment Hanabi slowly woke up and yawned. She looked around and then suddenly realized that she wasn't in her room, or in her compound, or even inside a house at all. "Oh crap, I didn't go home last night." Naruto shook his head as he suddenly remembered that they needed to be at Training Grounds 7 at 7:00 am. "Uh Nabi-Chan?" Hanabi looked up at Naruto. "Ruto-Kun you baka! Why didn't you wake me up when I fell asleep! Now my father will be mad as ever because I wasn't home last night!" Naruto sighed, "I didn't wake you up because I fell asleep myself. Plus, didn't you say that you wanted that moment to last forever? I decided to have it last as long as possible, so you can be happy."

Hanabi blushed. "Ruto-Kun, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just that my relationship with my father is getting worse, and truthfully, I'm scared that he will lose hope in me and decide to just put the seal on me." Naruto put his hand on Hanabi's shoulder, "Didn't I tell you that I will never let that happen? I will tear down the Hyuuga Clan if I have to, all just to protect you." Hanabi got a sad look on her face. "That would include my father huh?" Naruto shook his head. "I will kill anybody, I will destroy my soul I will go to hell, just so you could go to heaven, when I promised I will make you happy and protect you, I meant it, and I never go back on my promises! If there is anyone you do not want to die, just say so and I will not kill that person." Hanabi shook her head at her best friend. "I would rather go to hell with you than to heaven without you, as being without you for eternity is the worst kind of torture to me, and just thinking about it makes me shudder. If you do go to kill off the Hyuuga Clan, I will assist, do not touch my father, I will deal with him if I must, anybody else would be free game. I do not want that to ever happen though. I am sure there is a law somewhere that will protect me from the seal. You should only start killing everyone should they threaten to kill me. There is no other reason that you should kill them." Naruto began laughing. Hanabi scowled. "What's so funny, the killing of my entire clan should not be funny. Naruto shook his head. "I will never ever kill a person for the hell of it. You have a million times the chance better at getting struck by lightning than me having to kill anybody. But like you said if your life is in danger I will remove the danger, by any means necessary."

Hanabi was actually relieved that her friend despised killing, but would do it so she could be safe. "Thanks Ruto-Kun, but let's not discuss things that will never happen." Naruto nodded. "Yosh! Nabi-Chan, do you know what time it is?" Hanabi had a questioning look on her face. "Huh?" Naruto groaned, "We have our team meeting at 7!" Hanabi then realized what he meant by that. "We might have over slept it, didn't we?" Naruto shook his head, "My body usually wakes me up at 6:45, I just decide to go back to sleep afterwards. So if we go now we might make it." Hanabi shook her head. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" "Dattebayo!" The two friends then dashed off for Training Field 7.

Hanabi and Naruto arrived to Sasuke waiting alone. Hanabi quickly ran up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun, are we late!?" Sasuke smirked and began laughing. "You two fell asleep with each other over at the other field didn't you?" Hanabi instantly became red. "That's none of your business!" Sasuke smirked, "Well if my team mates are doing 'other stuff' on the side I might want to know about it." Naruto sighed as Hanabi got even redder. "We are not doing 'other stuff' we are merely friends that enjoy each other's presence and company that just happen to fall asleep next to each other." Sasuke looked at Hanabi in silence for a few seconds, "So that happens all the time or do you wait for special day?" Hanabi threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "ARRRGGGHHH! J-J-Just shut up!" Naruto decided to speak up, "You know Sasuke, she gets riled up very easily."

Sasuke laughed at that. "You would know, wouldn't you?" Naruto instantly figured out what he meant while it took Hanabi a few seconds to figure it out. "You're not helping Ruto-Kun!" Naruto shook his head, "Teasing me won't work Sasuke, but she will kick your ass if you keep this up." Sasuke decided to give up with one final statement. "Ok, you both are in denial." Hanabi got even more irritated. "What's that supposed to mean!?" "Well it can mean plenty of things, but I'm pretty sure you do know what it means." Hanabi sighed in defeat, "Ok but me and Ruto-Kun are just friends, that's it! Nothing more!" Sasuke smirked once again, "Whatever you say Hanabi-Chan, whatever you say." "Humph!"

Kakashi arrived at that moment. "Hello team, I'm glad you all can make it in time." Hanabi relieved in silence. _Good I'm glad we did not over sleep!_ I hope you all are nice and empty otherwise, this would not be as challenging. Hanabi was confused. Sasuke walked up. "But I thought you said that eating was a bad idea because we could easily puke." Kakashi shook his head, "You could easily puke, depending on how serious you are." Hanabi spoke up this time, "How does that make it more challenging though?" Kakashi laughed. "You will be fighting me for these bells." Kakashi held up two bells. Naruto held up his hand in front of him. "So what happens to the person who does not get a bell?" Kakashi smirked evilly. "Ah so you've noticed huh? Well anyone without a bell in their possession gets tied to the stump and goes without lunch," Kakashi held up two bento boxes to show that he meant it, "and fails." Hanabi gasped, Sasuke looked, surprisingly, shocked. Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion, though he seemed to let it go after a second. Kakashi nodded, "Alright any questions?" The three children shook their heads. "Ok you have until noon, begin!" The three of them immediately jumped to hide.

Hanabi shook her head. _Impossible, but if I had to choose between having Sasuke-Kun and Ruto-Kun, I would choose Ruto-Kun anytime, but now that I think about it, something is off about the passing circumstances, I have to ask Ruto-Kun about it._ Sasuke himself was having trouble getting over the fact that one of them will have to fail. _Ugh aren't gennin teams four man cells? 3 of them are Gennin and one of them is the Jounin Sensei. But the premise of this test will result in one of us getting removed, so if that's not the real test then what is? _Hanabi and Sasuke were coming to the conclusion that the real test was something else and were searching for the team. Hanabi, being the smart girl she is, used her Byakugan to search for her comrades, and noticed something was off. _Genjutsu!_ "**KAI!**" Hanabi easily dispelled the genjutsu around her.

Kakashi smiled as he knocked out the three gennin one by one. First was Sasuke, next was Naruto, and finally… "**KAI!**" Kakashi was shocked_ Three seconds huh? I didn't even establish the final touch yet, impressive._ Kakashi smiled as Hanabi stared at Kakashi, with her Byakugan on. _Dammit! It'll take an hour for them to wake back up, there is no way to beat him, guess I'll have to get the bodies out of here for now…_ "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Hanabi produced two clones at her side, but produced three clones, hidden in the bushes, two of which transformed into her team mates and of course made them unconscious, the same exact body position her team mates were and of course their proximity.

Kakashi shook his head._ Does she seriously think she can take on a Jounin, even if her skills were abnormally high, I don't think she will be able to take me on, still it's never good to underestimate an opponent, what could she be planning?_ Kakashi prepared by getting into his stance. Hanabi threw two kunai, which completely missed Kakashi so much, he didn't even move. _Ok, weapon's skills are terrible._ "You missed." Hanabi smiled, wasn't aiming for you!" Kakashi's eye's widened as he heard a poof and turned around in time to see a Hanabi clone transform back from one of the Kunai. The Hanabi Clone grabbed the other kunai and threw it at Kakashi, aiming for a vital spot, which Kakashi deflected, but didn't have time to pull off any ninjutsu as the Hanabi that just threw kunai charged him but she was quickly dispatched. Kakashi quickly turned around to see two Hanabi's charging him and dispatched them. Kakashi turned 180 a third time just in time to catch the original Hanabi and knock her out, or at least he thought was the original before she disappeared with a poof._ What!? Where is she? Front, back, left, right, up, down. Hmmm Naruto and Sasuke are still knocked out and haven't been disturbed yet, or have they? Why do I have the feeling I'm being watched?_

When the confrontation started, the Hanabi's team mate's clones were kawimari'd with the two real bodies. Hanabi's real clone wasted no time kawimaring her real body also and quickly undid the genjutsu, they woke up and Hanabi quickly said "Situation C Combo C" The two nodded in understanding as they prepared the necessary items as Hanabi placed them under the genjutsu when they finished. When the last Hanabi clone attacked Kakashi for the last distraction, Hanabi Kawimari'd the two bodies again just in time as the last Hanabi clone was dispatched. Hanabi woke her two team mate clones, and kept them, it would be a waste to dispel them now. As soon as Kakashi got close enough to the bodies, Hanabi released their genjutsu, in which Naruto and Sasuke leapt for the bells, but Kakashi, even though almost stunned at what has happened, dodged and back flipped away, looking up in time to see two kunai coming for him, one at his head, the other at his feet, which was a few feet behind the one coming for the head.

Kakashi ducked as the kunai going for his feet puffed into Sasuke, who was going to sweep Kakashi, who jumped in the ducked position and then the other kunai puffed into Naruto, which shocked Kakashi even more,_ damn they definitely passed, but how far will they go?_ Naruto kicked him down, and Sasuke quickly restrained him as the two of them got the bells. Hanabi quickly used her Byakugan to check for any irregularities with the bells or their sensei, surprisingly there were no irregularities. _The hell is wrong with our Jounin Sensei, he either sucks, which I highly doubt, or he highly underestimated us…_ At this point Hanabi rushed the sides Naruto and Sasuke.

Hanabi stepped up to Sasuke. "We did it! Let him go we got what we needed let's go!" Sasuke nodded and got up. Naruto smiled "Nice quick thinking Nabi-Chan!" Naruto rubbed Hanabi's head, who smiled. "Not so fast, the test first part of the test is over. Like I said, the one who does not have a bell, gets tied to the stump." Hanabi hung her head. "That means I fail doesn't it?" Kakashi smiled. "What are you talking about Hanabi?" Hanabi was confused. "What do you mean?" Naruto smiled also. "Check your hair Nabi-Chan." "Huh?" Hanabi quickly swung her head to hear a jingling sound coming from it. Hanabi ran her hand through her hair and felt a bell inside, she took it. "Ruto-Kun, did you give your bell, for me? Why?" Naruto shook his head; I knew you would be sad because you would not have made it, so I decided to give you my bell, making you happy." Hanabi shook her head and smiled sadly. "But I would have been sad not because I didn't pass, but because I wouldn't have been with you, and this would all be the same, I'll go on the stump with you." Sasuke smiled. "We live as a team, we die as team, tie me to a stump as well." Naruto smiled "It's a stump party! Come on Kakashi join us!"

Kakashi groaned, "You completely ruined the last part of the exam with this one simple act. You all pass." The three of them deadpanned. Hanabi was confused. "Wait what? What was that whole thing about one of us failing? We clearly decided to all fail because one of us was going to fail. Yet we passed because of that." Kakashi shook his head, "Though you all get this concept, you did not get the whole point of this test, the first part, and the bell was to see if you could pull off team work, which was executed. Ninja battles should not last longer than that, otherwise both sides suffer extensive injuries, dispatch the enemy. If this were a real fight, I would have lost because I was truly caught off guard." Hanabi nodded in understanding. "So what about the whole stump thing, I have a feeling there would have been more." Kakashi sighed. "Yes, I was going to give Hanabi and Sasuke the bentos, telling you not to give any to Naruto. The whole point is to teach you that those that break rules are trash, but those that abandon their friends are lower than trash. That goes along nicely with what Sasuke said, 'We live as team, and we die as a team.' Yet I get the feeling that you three innately know the trash rule. Ok we have this Training Field until noon and it's like 7:10, why don't we use the remaining time to train?"

Naruto got excited. "Yosh! What are we going to work on Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi sighed, before I get to know your techniques, I have to teach you the finer points of chakra control." Naruto then got happy and started jumping around all excited. Hanabi smiled at her friends' energy and excitement. _I love it when he's happy, it… makes me happy._ Sasuke smirked at this. "Finally, I've always wanted to learn how to walk upside down, I always thought this was cool." Kakashi nodded. "Ok this way!" The three followed Kakashi to the woods edge. "Ok do you three know how it's done?" They all shook their heads. "Ok, we do this by putting out flow of chakra at the feet and the proper hand sign for beginners is tiger, just keep that flow of chakra up and use it as glue as you walk up this tree.

Naruto saddened at this, "Is the chakra output equal to or less that of the regular bunshin?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes, why?" Hanabi shook her head. "Because the Kyuubi's chakra messes up his chakra output when the technique output is low and he is unable to perform the technique." Kakashi sighed, "Let me check the seal. Naruto take off your shirt and channel chakra. This will cause the seal to appear." Naruto nodded as he did so. Kakashi examined the seal, the way this seal is designed, it seems to use the sealee's chakra to block and work against the sealed's chakra, I can change it so that the Kyuubi's chakra trajectory would be redirected rather than deflected, so that they are not working against each other so much, is this ok with you?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute. "What are the risks?" Kakashi sighed, "The Kyuubi's chakra has a better chance to escape, but only a little." Naruto nodded, "Do it." Kakashi nodded and performed the seals necessary and performed the jutsu. "Ok try it out." Naruto took a deep breath. "Ok, **Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Three perfect normal non-kage bunshins appeared. "Naruto smiled. I so should learn how to perform Fuinjutsu." Kakashi shook his head. "Maybe later, ok now look at how my chakra flows, I'm going to make it visible to you. Hanabi, you may not use your Byakugan to assist as sole reliance to it will cause problems to you later. Hanabi understood. "Hai." Kakashi made the tiger seal and his chakra visible as he climbed the tree with only his feet. "Ok now you try, use these kunai to mark your highest climb. Go for a head start, it will be easier. If you use too much chakra, you will repel, too little and you will fall off. If you do this often enough, then you will be able to do this without thinking about it. Got it all?" The three nodded. "Ok then begin!"

At noon the three were out of breath from chakra overuse, but they made incredible progress, the three of them were able to start by walking and get up about a quarter of the way before losing concentration. Kakashi sighed. "Ok time's up! We used up our time here! Meet me at Ichiraku's at seven tonight! No exceptions! Dismissed!" Kakashi Shunshined out. Hanabi turned to Naruto, "I have to talk to father, as much as I dislike it, he will not like it that I slept out." Naruto, "Let us come! We are your team mates, and as team mates, we have to learn about each other's families, unfortunately me and Sasuke don't have families to go to, so it would be nice to meet yours…" Hanabi sighed in defeat, "Fine! If you're my team mate I think he might finally accept you as my friend." With that the three friends headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

Hiashi groaned at the situation in front of him. The two he did not want his daughter to wind up with, an Uchiha, and the Uzumaki brat. He has no choice; if he wants his daughter to stay with him he has no choice but to… "Fine! I accept Naruto Uzumaki as your friend and might as well as this Uchiha brat, doesn't mean I have to like them though." Hanabi bowed, "Thank you father, we have a required team dinner by our sensei at 7 pm at Ichiraku Ramen. May I also request to stay away past my curfew as we plan to train overnight?" Hiashi nodded, "You're going to go to your dinner, but no overnight training and you're going to need your sleep for tomorrow's missions. You three are dismissed." The three of them bowed. "Hai!" The three of them took the day to rest, as they were near chakra exhaustion.

They decided to go cloud watching at the park and found Shikimaru and Choji there with Ino. Team Seven was not surprised that Choji was there, but Ino? "What's Ino doing getting her dress dirty?" Ino shook her head, "Ninja's need there rest." Shikimaru sighed. "I would like to say troublesome, but it's actually not, whatever you said to Ino, they worked, as she is taking her ninja training serious, thank you." Naruto shook his head, "I assume you three passed?" "Yup." The two teams talked until it was time to leave to their team dinners. "Ok nice seeing you all!" "Bye!"

Team 7 arrived at Ichiraku's to meet up with Kakashi. "Hello, this is your team dinner, we will do this at least once a week as requirement, but I hope you all to meet up lunch and eat together on a daily basis. Put your orders in." Naruto smiled, "Double my usual." Hanabi smiled, "Me too" Ayame sighed, "Aren't your usual the same as each other now?" Naruto and Hanabi nodded. "What about you two?" Kakashi and Sasuke put their orders in and the ramen duo began the food. There was laughter, there were conversations and of course pictures. Hanabi is now able to match Naruto in his speed in eating and were at this point tied of to see who could finish first. Sasuke was to say the least surprised. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Sasuke slowly nodded. When the food was done, Teuchi smiled. "Don't worry, everything's on us!" Kakashi was relieved that his wallet was saved… for today. "Ok everyone meet me at the bridge near the docks tomorrow at 8am." Everyone said their good byes and left until there was only Hanabi and Naruto walking in the night.

Hanabi looked saddened. "Ruto-Kun?" Naruto looked at Hanabi. "Yes Nabi-Chan?" "Today was fun and all, but we barely got to spend any alone time," Naruto frowned. "What's your curfew?" Hanabi looked at Naruto "10, why?" "We'll go to the park then I'll walk you home." Hanabi smiled. "Thanks Ruto-Kun." "No problem Nabi-Chan." The two went to the park and had fun and settled down to stargazing. When the time came the two got up and slowly walked to the Compound. _Why am I feeling upset that I'm going to be parted with Ruto-Kun, I mean we'll see each other tomorrow won't we?_ Unbeknownst to her, Naruto was having similar thoughts. _Since when did I feel upset about not seeing her for an entire night, I mean there's always tomorrow._ The two children arrived at the Hyuuga Compound in silence and stared at each other in the eyes. "Well I guess this is good bye until tomorrow Ruto-Kun. Thank you for the park, and the stargazing, and the walk." Naruto uncomfortably shifted. "Yeah I guess it is and no problem Nabi-Chan." Naruto turned around to walk home, and Hanabi watched him until he disappeared into the night. Hanabi walked into the house. "How was your diner?" Hiashi was sitting on the couch. Hanabi nodded, "Good." Hiashi sighed. "Ok good night." "Night father."

Hanabi made her way to her room and took her shower; changed and crawled into bed and thought of Naruto, upset that he wasn't next to her. _Oh Ruto-Kun, I wish you were here._ Hanabi fell asleep and began dreaming of the two of them playing at the park, then out of nowhere, a group of people almost kills Naruto, almost, and then a man in shadow, the same man that killed her sister appeared before her. "I killed your sister, now I shall kill you." The man's left eye flashed red as he stabbed Hanabi repeatedly. "Nabi-Chan!" The man laughed manically as Hanabi began seeing her sister die repeatedly, in front of her very eyes. Hanabi began crying, "Hinata!" The man then stopped cutting her as he walked to Naruto and decapitated him, then moved to her and stabbed then cut her head off. "Die, you demon's whore!"

Hanabi woke up crying and screaming uncontrollably. When she stopped, her clothes were soaked in sweat and pants had a second bodily fluid. Hanabi breathing slowed and changed her sheets, took a sower again, and her clothes. Hanabi was crying the entire time, as she went into fetal position and cried even harder. _Ruto-Kun, where are you when I need you?_ Hanabi cried herself to sleep. Naruto was unaware of his friend's plight as he slept.

* * *

**A/N Great Chapter! Ok lots of shit going on in my life right now. I have decided to join in on a project that will stay secret until a later time, it's more important than this story, sorry if that bugs you or makes you upset, but I like being blunt and truthful screw the sugar coated crap. Additionally if my interview goes right on Tuesday, I will have a job. 9/hr, with shitty hours, but a job nonetheless. As you know I have school, homework and of course a social life. Out of all these, this is last priority, but like I said before, not giving up on this, just like Naruto! Also I made a music video in my spare time and posted it on you tube here it is; **_watch?v=p04qaKIb0KI_** One more thing, who has seen the latest Legend of Korra?**

**Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Welcome FF members and visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Escape Chapter 10! I was originally planning to a skim through the Water Wave Ark here, but lets be honest, who here actually wants to read that boring Ark, well my muse obviously didn't so it came up with this last second. What did I replace it with? Well continue reading to find out! Italics means thoughts, bold means techniques**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah characters blah blah blah Naruto blah blah blah Kishi does.**

* * *

Hanabi woke up crying. The same nightmare kept playing over again, except she could not wake up, fortunately, this time the only other body fluid was sweat this time. Hanabi checked then her alarm clock, it was 5:30. _No wonder why it didn't go off._ Hanabi tightly held her legs as she continued to cry, images still flashing behind her eyes. _Please make it stop, please, I'm sorry Hinata-Chan, I wish I was stronger, I wish I could have done something different, Ruto-Kun, I need you. Why am I crying so much? I'm weak._ Her crying eventually turned to sobs when the alarm went off for 6:00 as expected. It took Hanabi 20 minutes to take her shower, twice as long as it usually takes and slowly got dressed. By the time she was out for breakfast, it was 6:30.

Hiashi stared at Hanabi and sighed. "You are late for breakfast Hanabi, this is so unlike you." Hanabi sighed sadly as the scenes from her nightmare played in her head once again. "I'm sorry father, it won't happen again." Hanabi slowly took her equipment, which was dropped off at the door when she entered the door last night, and began to leave. "Aren't going to eat, my daughter?" Hanabi shook her head. "I'm not hungry right now." Hiashi was confused and concerned for his daughter. "What's wrong? You are just going through the motions, you are acting strangely, and you are not eating your breakfast. Did something happen last night?"

Hanabi suddenly got irritated. "No! Nothing happened last night! Is it so hard to believe that I woke up late, am tired, and not hungry for once!? Nobody's perfect! But apparently you do not know this as you punished me countlessly just for having my footing off by a centimeter!" Hiashi shook his head; "You should know that accuracy is very important in our fighting sty-" Hanabi glared at her father with killing intent, "This is what I'm talking about! You gave me no emotional support, highest compliment was 'as expected of a Hyuuga.' Now once was I actually praised by own father, not once was I trusted with my own decisions and the ones you did thrust upon me, and Hinata before she died, were ones you did not want to make! Decisions that 8 year olds should not be making! If anyone is weak, it's you!" Hiashi got mad at this. "You are so punished when you get back home young lady!" Hanabi shook her head. "Yet you still do not get it, I am clearly upset about something, instead of trying to make me feel better, you are punishing me!" "Hyuuga's are supposed to have a handle on their emotions!" Hanabi glared at her father. "Fine! I forgot something in my room, after that I'm going to leave!" Hiashi growled, "Come back as soon as your sensei dismisses you!" Hanabi ignored her father and proceeded to get what she forgot.

When Hanabi entered her room, she took out a scroll, took down her pictures, took her clothes and personal belongings, bath products and whatever she could think of and carefully placed her items on the scroll and sealed them away. Hanabi rolled up the scroll, put it away, left her room and closed the door behind her. When Hanabi went to leave, "Found my scroll, goodbye Hiashi!" Hiashi was stunned as Hanabi called him by his name but before he could say anything, Hanabi was out the door. _Scroll? Since when did she have a scroll?_

Hanabi quickly ran to her destination as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She stared at the door as she knocked on the door. "Hold on for a second!" There were footsteps and the door opened to reveal Naruto. "Nabi-Chan, what are you doing here?" Hanabi sighed. "Can I come in?" Naruto shrugged as he stepped to the side and Hanabi walked in, closing the door behind her. "So what brings you here 20 minutes before the meeting?" Naruto was walking to his kitchen; except for he did not make it to the kitchen as Hanabi ran up to him and held onto him tightly. "It was terrible Ruto-Kun, you were there next to me, then the man in the sword appeared, cut you down, and he kept on stabbing me! One of his eyes glowed red and saw Hinata cut down repeatedly in front of me! Oh Kami it was terrible, I woke up wetting my bed, and then me and father had fight, so I sealed my belongings, and decided to run away!" Hanabi then felt a sharp pang in her heart as her sister was cut down in front of her once again. "Oh Kami make it stop! Make these images stop! No! Don't kill my sister, stop killing Hinata! Stop stabbing me it hurts!"

Hanabi began crying uncontrollably as Naruto held Hanabi tightly. "The man can't hurt right now, it's ok, and I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto began stroking her back as he sent out a shadow clone to tell Kakashi of this particular predicament. _It looks like this will take longer than 20 minutes._ Hanabi cried even harder as she dug her face into Naruto's chest. "Ruto-Kun, please don't let go, if you do I'm afraid I'll drift away into insanity!" Naruto held Hanabi even tighter. "It's ok I'm here for you I won't ever let you go. It's ok; you can let it all out." Hanabi finally let go and all the tension she had with her father and from the nightmare broke the dam of her emotion and she drowned in darkness and tears, her only net holding her right before the waterfall of insanity was Naruto's embrace. Hanabi cried harder than all the times before in her life as she put all her fears and anxieties into her tears and tightened her grip as each tsunami wave of tears washed her, fearing that the loss of the net would be the end of her. The only other thing she knew of in existence was the hand traveling down her head and back, acting as deterrent, filter and wave breaker so she would not overload herself.

It would be a while before Hanabi finally began to show signs of letting up, let alone slowing down. Eventually Hanabi reduced to herself to sobbing, pulled away and smiled. "Thank you Ruto-Kun." Naruto smiled back. "No problem, Nabi-Chan." Hanabi smiled but her nightmare once again played inside her head and she launched herself back into Naruto's arms began crying again. "Oh Kami! When will this stop!?" Just then someone knocked on the door. "Naruto, Hanabi, you ok?" "Naruto looked down at Hanabi. "It's Kakashi Sensei, can I let him in?" It took Hanabi a minute to rebuild her dam of emotions, "I don't want him to see me like this…" Naruto shook his head. "This is much more excessive than I can handle Hanabi, if this nightmare of yours keeps on playing inside your head, I don't know how to stop it." Hanabi shook her head. "Who else is there?" "It's just me, Kakashi; I left behind a clone to train him." "Come in."

As soon as Hanabi said that, Hanabi gripped Naruto tightly and began crying uncontrollably again. The door opened and closed and Kakashi saw this very scene in front of him. "Well what is Hanabi upset over?" Naruto held onto Hanabi as he stroked her back. "She had a nightmare, and it was the man from the incident. She saw him killing her sister repeatedly as she was getting stabbed her self. She keeps on having this nightmare flash in her mind." Kakashi sighed. "This might be a genjutsu, and there is only kekkai gekkai that can do this type of genjutsu at this level, I just need to confirm it." Hanabi looked up as Kakashi moved his headband up and revealed his left eye, which had a scar over it. Kakashi opened the eye and showed his sharingan. "**Sharingan!**" Kakashi quickly examined Hanabi's chakra and confirmed his thoughts. Hanabi's eyes widened. "Y-Y-Your left eye, it flashed red. You're the man." Kakashi got a questioning look as Hanabi hid her face in Naruto's chest. "Noooo! It's not possible! It can't be! You killed her! You killed my sister! You killed Hinata!" Naruto's eyes widened. _Impossible, but his left eye glowed red just like in her nightmare. If what she said was true, and what Kakashi said was true, then this man is the killer! He probably killed Sasuke, and now he is finishing his job!_

Naruto adjusted his body, so it would completely protect any projectile that would come from the Jounin. Naruto made 3 shadow clones. One of them covered Hanabi's back, the other two faced Kakashi in battle stance. "Don't let him come near me!" Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed._ The man had a glowing red left eye? There is only one other person who has a sharingan in the left eye other than me._ "That man wasn't me Hanabi." Hanabi dug her fingers into Naruto's shirt "Please don't come any close Kakashi, I will take you down." Kakashi sighed as he sat down. "I know it makes me look bad, but I'm trying to help." Hanabi muscles tensed. "Liar! You killed my sister, then you made friends with me, then you revealed yourself as the killer, as proof if the glowing red left eye!" "It's called the sharingan, it has the ability to put strong genjutsu on the victim and make chakra visible, meaning it can detect genjutsu on a more profound level than the Byakugan. I detected a sharingan level genjutsu on you and if what you tell me is true, and then it was done by a person with a sharingan only in the left eye. I know one person other than myself who has that."

Hanabi stopped shaking. "You are not lying to me are you?" Kakashi nodded, "Why would I ever lie to you?" Naruto's guard has relaxed, but his clones still kept their eye on Kakashi. Another nightmare ran through Hanabi's head and she clung to Naruto again. "Please help me, please stop this madness." Kakashi looked at Hanabi and used the sharingan to remove the genjutsu placed on her and Hanabi suddenly felt something shift within her mind and the nightmare faded from her memories. She can still recall it, but it did not have the same effect on her. "Th-Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi nodded. "Ok I will confront the bastard who did this to you; I will inform Sasuke that Team 7 has the day off today due to strange circumstances. Meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 8 this time." Naruto and Hanabi nodded as Kakashi shunshined out of the house.

Kakashi arrived at Training Field 7. Sasuke, Team 7 today gets a break due to unforeseeable circumstances. Meet me at the bridge at 8." Sasuke was utterly confused but just accepted it for what it was as Kakashi shunshined out of the Field.

Sarutobi lay back as he got the same feeling as he got in previous times. _3, 2, 1…_ The Third Hokage rubbed his temples as Kakashi suddenly shunshined in the office. "If this is about Danzo again-" Kakashi put his hand up. "You know how Danzo has a sharingan as the left eye under that rag on his face?" The Hokage sighed. "That's just a rumor; mere circumstantial evidence doesn't prove anything." Kakashi shook his head. "There is proof. I used my sharingan on him once; I saw a sharingan in his left eye." Hiruzen gave Kakashi a weird look. "What does that have to do with anything?" "Hanabi has had a nightmare about the man who attacked her 5 years ago. She said that his left glowed red, much like mine does when I use my sharingan. She continued to have flashes of the nightmare while awake, so I checked for genjutsu, there was a sharingan level genjutsu on her." Hiruzen rubbed his chin and called in Danzo. The mummy man was surprised that he was caught eavesdropping, but entered nonetheless. "Ok Danzo, you have one chance to explain yourself."

Danzo took a deep breath. "What Kakashi saw was an irregular movement in chakra and assumed it to be a sharingan eye when in fact," Danzo removed his bandages around his head and revealed that his left eye was missing, "there is no eye. If what Kakashi said is true, especially the part about the genjutsu, then it was Kakashi trying that committed the act, and then tried to desperately try to pin it on me on grounds of circumstantial evidence, while mine is not much better; I have proof that I indeed did not do it. The circumstantial, borderline solid evidence points at Kakashi now. I'd suggest you remove Kakashi from duty as he is incapable of training these gennin. I am unable to stand by and watch 3 children willing to go into ranks go in unprepared, so I shall be the replacement as Kakashi gets put on watch… I would say three and a half years is reasonable."

Kakashi slack jawed at that statement. "Lord Hokage, you can't possibly follow such an insane request." The third stared sadly at Kakashi and shook his head. "I'm sorry Kakashi, there is no other person with a sharingan only in their left eye, as such you are the number one suspect and three and a half years is the standard watch time. Fortunately for your team, they have a much better sensei." Kakashi groaned. "Can I at least tutor them?" The Third Hokage nodded. "You may teach them whatever jutsu you like, just don't give us a reason to arrest you. You both are dismissed!"

Hanabi, still shaken by what has happened, did not want to do anything throughout the day, so Naruto decided to take her to the Abandoned Training Grounds. There the eight and twelve year old did not train but rather just held each other, Hanabi for comfort for the what had happened, and Naruto, well he liked holding Hanabi. Naruto stroked Hanabi's back as they went cloud watching. Hanabi was eventually able to relax enough to the point where she can say she is no longer physically affected by the genjutsu she was under, but as for the mental part, well seeing your sibling getting killed violently over and over again is not exactly something you can easily recover from.

Night eventually came and a person appeared out of nowhere. Hanabi-Sama, your father requests your presence… alone." Hanabi looked at Naruto. "It's ok Nabi-Chan; I'll be at the house if you need me." Hanabi nodded her head. "Thank you Ruto-Kun." At that the two left.

Hanabi walked up to her father. "What is it you want…? Hiashi." Hiashi shook his head. "I am ashamed of you daughter. You did not come home after you were dismissed; now I find you have abandoned the Clan by removing your belongings out of the room. I'm sorry." Hanabi was confused and pissed at the same time. "Gah! Even when you say you're sorry, you downplay it by saying your ashamed of me! Yes that's right I'm abandoning the clan, because… because I hate you Hiashi!" Hiashi flinched. "Forgive me, I have failed you as both father and clan head." "What do you mean!?" All of a sudden she felt two hands grip her arm and restrain her. One of the Clan Elders got in front of her. "The Cursed Seal should only take a minute, then you shall serve the Hyuuga Clan for the rest of your life, meaning you will be unable to exit the Hyuuga Compound." Hanabi's eyes widened. "You can't mean that! Hiashi, help me!" Hiashi shook his head. "I'm sorry, but interfering right now will cause me to be removed as the Head of the Clan."

Hanabi was silent as the Hyuuga elder went through the hand signs for the cursed seal. "You could have redeemed yourself but now, you are forsaken in my life, yes you do care for me, but apparently you care more for your title, words on paper then your daughter, your own flesh in blood. Any love from me that might have still existed is now gone. Goodbye Hiashi, you fuck!" The Hyuuga Elder was just done with the handseals and was about to place the seal on Hanabi's forehead and faltered from the last statement Hanabi said. At that point Hanabi elbowed the two Hyuugas holding her and escaped from their grip and began making a run for it. The Elder shook his head. "After her!" By the time Hanabi dashed from the gate, the entire Hyuuga Clan was on her heels and the only reason she was able to play keep away was because of her chakra enhanced speed and abnormal training. Tears were once again on the verge on spilling. _Oh Ruto-Kun please be there._

Naruto was approaching his apartmentwhen; "RUTO-KUN!" All of a sudden he was tackled into the ground by a crying Hanabi. "Please don't let them seal, please don't let them touch, I don't want to go back there! Protect me!" Naruto looked up to see the entire Hyuuga Clan land right in front of him. "Hand over the girl." Naruto smirked. "I'll hand her to you." Hanabi gasped. "On one condition." Hanabi was shocked at Naruto, "Wh-What are you saying Ruto-Kun?" Naruto laughed. "What is the condition Uzumaki-San? Money? Land? A wife?" Naruto laughed even harder. "No to all of those, instead, the one condition is that you have to be able to rip her from my cold, dead body." Hanabi shook her head. "Please don't fight them, they will kill you!" Naruto shook his head. "I thought you knew better than to underestimate me Nabi-Chan." Naruto summoned as many clones as there were Hyuugas, and they suddenly charged.

Because Naruto spared with Hanabi plenty of times, he knew the Jyuuken inside out from an assaulter's point of view and made easy work of the entire Hyuuga Clan, all of whom wound up on the floor, barely conscious, this was intentional. "Anybody who messes with Nabi-Chan, messes with me, this is your first and last warning." With that Naruto carried Hanabi, who was still scared, bridal style to his apartment.

Naruto put Hanabi on his bed and tried to turn to go onto the couch but was stopped by a small hand. "Please hold me when I go to sleep." With that Naruto crawled into bed with Hanabi and held her until she did fall asleep, then there was a fain knock on the door. Naruto carefully removed himself of his friend's grip and Hanabi whimpered. Naruto opened it. It was Kakashi. "You have a summons with the Hokage." Naruto shook his head. "What about Nabi-Chan?" Kakashi sighed, "I posted ANBU around your apartment." Naruto nodded, "Fine when we get back, can you check for any genjutsu?" Kakashi nodded. "Don't worry I will." With that they were off.

The meeting was terrible, he had to explain why and how he had managed to take down an entire elite clan, it was quite a debate but it was eventually settled as Hiashi Hyuuga decided to drop all charges, despite all the complaints from either side, but it was final decision. Naruto grumbled as he turned to Kakashi. "Fine, **Sharingan!** Everything checks out. She's not under genjutsu." "Thanks Kakashi-Sensei, night!" "Night Naruto." Naruto entered his house, locked the door and heard Hanabi groaning. "Nabi-Chan!" Naruto quickly reached his bedroom and saw Hanabi rolling around, sweating, clearly having a nightmare again, and thank kami just a nightmare! Naruto shook Hanabi to wake her up. "Nabi-Chan, Nabi-Chan! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Hanabi woke up. "Oh Ruto-Kun! Even though the genjutsu was removed, I still have that same nightmare!" Naruto held onto the crying Hanabi tightly as they laid down, who held onto Naruto. "Shhh shh, it's ok." "Promise me you won't leave me alone again." "I promise it's ok to let it all out."

Hanabi did cry, but not as hard but it appears she was crying about something else as well. "I'm weak Ruto-Kun, a crybaby." Naruto shook his head. "It's alright to cry, especially if you have stressful things going to life, now let's go to sleep, we can worry about this tomorrow." Hanabi smiled as she snuggled closer to Naruto as she realized something, something that she felt but didn't notice until now. "I love you Ruto-Kun." Naruto was smiling at that. "I love you too Nabi-Chan." The two looked at each other for moment. Hanabi's head moved in as their lips touched and they embraced each other. The last thing they saw before they fell asleep into happy dreams was each other's eyes.

* * *

**A/N And the plot thickens. Was it actually Kakashi who attacked Naruto? Was it Danzo? Or are those two working together? TBH I was saving the last part to be done after Naruto comes back with Jiraiya, after the time skip. I unfortunately did not get that job, dude liked me, its just that school hours interfered... ahh well what are going to do? Tomorrow I might go get my laptop fixed so you might not here from me for probably an entire weekm or I could just use the mac... Like always R&R and this 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello FF members and visitor alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 11 of Escape! Short chapter this time, Ryujin is right, there is no way Naruto could have fought the entire Hyuuga Clan easily, well, here's the explanation, ohh and my muse decided to be evil again. Italics means thought, bold means technique.**

**Disclaimer: 9tailsfox2: Bah who needs those?**

**Hanabi: *sigh* Baka! It's for the dumb asses who can't think straight and will sue anybody for anything!**

**9tailsfox2: But if I'm writing a fanfic, how can I possibly be the owner, spending my time over here and not writing the actual series and characters?**

**Sasuke: Even Dobe knows that, and yet people have sued for dumber shit.**

**Naruto: That's right! ... Hey! Teme!**

**9tailsfox2: Why do I insist on writing these ridiculous disclaimers? Well my fans, its much more entertaining than the boring stuff! Plus I can my characters say stuff out of story!**

**Hanabi: Like what?**

**9tailsfox2: *evil grin***

**Hanabi: I love 9tailsfox2... What the I'm so going to kill you! I love Ruto-Kun, not you!**

**Naruto: Yeah stop making Nabi-Chan say stuff she doesn't mean... 9tailsfox2 does not own me, me or any other character. Why did you make me say it!**

**Sasuke: Dobe**

**Kakashi: Am I late for the disclaimer? I got lost on the road of life.**

**Naruto, Hanabi, Sasuke: WRONG KAKASHI!**

**9tailsfox2: Sorry for the long disclaimer, hope you liked it!**

* * *

"Wait, can you explain that to me again? I really hope I did not hear what I just heard!" Hiashi Hyuuga was pissed, first his daughter ran away, then the Hyuuga Council ordered almost the entire Clan to chase after her, only to fail because they were beaten by a twelve year old, at least that's what this Hyuuga guard has been telling him. "Well you see when I came upon the location of all the Hyuuga, they were all on the floor, and standing above them was Naruto Uzumaki. When he left, I went to inspect the scene only to find them all but one unconscious." Hiashi sighed, "Did anything else happen at the scene Toc?" Toc Hyuuga, who was 5' 5" with a slight tan and black short hair, shook his head. "That's the scary part." Hiashi scrunched up his face _Scary part? Toc usually never gets scared, the only time he even used the word scare or any of its forms was when the Kyuubi attacked the village. I do not like this one bit._ "Continue." Toc sighed "I approached him and he was just rambling nonsense and then fell unconscious. The only words I could have heard out of him were demon, red, eyes. Normally I would discount this as insanity but considering Naruto is the demon…"

Hiashi's eyes widened. _The demon was released from the seal!? No can't be, otherwise a giant fox would have appeared, maybe some of its chakra leaked out…_ Hiashi shook his head in exasperation. "Toc, please retrieve the bodies and shunshin them here." Toc nodded his head, "Already did that Hiashi-Sama." Hiashi would have commended Toc for the fore thought, but present circumstances presenting, "We need to get to the Hokage's office immediately." Toc nodded in confirmation, "Hai!" with that, they shunshined out the compound.

Sarutobi sighed as the two Hyuuga's finished their story. "Cat!" An Anbu walked in with a cat mask on. "Sir?" Bring Inoichi here immediately! Have Kakashi retrieve Naruto for me as well! Have Taka retrieve one of the unconscious bodies of the Hyuuga! Dismissed!" Cat nodded his head "Hai!" The three remaining men stayed there in awkwardly as Cat completed hi tasks ASAP. The first to arrive was Inoichi, and then one of the bodies of the Hyuuga was carried in by Taka and finally came in Naruto and Kakashi. The Third Hokage rubbed his temples as he knew it was going to be a long night. "Taka and Cat, you are dismissed!" "Hai!" The two Anbu walked out the room. The third Hokage turned to Naruto. "Ok Naruto, what happened? You know what I'm talking about." Naruto huffed as he scrunched up his face in thought. "Well I remember Nabi-Chan crashing into me and crying, and she went on by saying that they tried to seal her. Seeing Nabi-Chan like this and the fact that Hiashi would even think about letting his daughter get enslaved by her own family, the fact that her own family would even do this to such a beautiful and great girl… just pissed me off!" As Naruto went on in that rant, the room slowly filled with killer intent.

The Third Hokage shook his head. "Calm down Naruto, please, explain how you managed to beat the entire Hyuuga Clan." Naruto took a few deep breaths. "Well I was very pissed and made enough clones, one per Hyuuga. Well I know how to fight a Hyuuga, knowing how they move, their style, and the style's weaknesses from sparing with Nabi-Chan so much." Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Even if you fought Hanabi in sparing, the other Hyuuga's were so much more skilled." Naruto got exasperated. "Well even if she did not show ALL the moves, the movements in a style are all basically the same and predictable, Hanabi figured this out and learned a few more styles and combined those styles in different ways, making it very difficult to predict her movements." Hiashi seemed to get even angrier." You said there was a weakness in the style, as if it weren't superior." Naruto laughed "If you knew where a strike is going to go, then you can block it, that would be a weakness, would you not." Hiashi had enough of this foolishness, down talking the Hyuuga Clan and all. "You little brat!" Hiruzen suddenly raised his hand, "Hiashi please stop this, Kakashi, you have not heard this story before Naruto explained himself, what do you think?"

Hiashi stopped moving, and then just stood in an upright position. "Kakashi put a finger to his chin, "Hmmm, yes Naruto is right, if a style is predictable, then you can counter it, but if the user is fast enough, then you can't block or dodge it to react. If that's the case, then something might have slowed them down or stopped their movements completely." Sarutobi nodded. "Alright, Hiashi do you wish to continue pressing charges against Naruto Uzumaki?" Inoichi whispered into Hiashi's ear. Hiashi nodded as he stepped forward. "I will drop all charges." Toc, who stayed silent throughout the entire meeting, suddenly got angry. "But why!? He attacked the entire Hyuuga Clan, doing that warrant for the death penalty!" Hiashi shook his head, this is my decision and it's final." The third Hokage then looked at Naruto and Kakashi. "Naruto, Kakashi, you are dismissed." Naruto shook his head. "Alright Jiji, geez thanks for tearing away me away from Nabi-Chan for this useless meeting." Kakashi sighed as they both exited the door.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at Inoichi. "What did you tell him?" Inoichi face suddenly got serious, I told him that he was being controlled, so it was not his fault, it was someone else's." The Third Hokage was intrigued, "Whose fault is it?" Inoichi shook his head. "I did not tell him, so I can explain everything now. I mind walked Naruto during his explanation, and examined the memories of him and his clones." Sarutobi nodded his head. "And what did you find?" Inoichi sighed, "Besides things going blurry and seemingly fast, his story matched up. I then mind walked the unconscious Hyuuga and that was where I found the culprit and things very interesting, and frankly, quite… scary." Hiashi suddenly got the idea of who it was but stayed silent, but something needed to be said. "Interesting?" Inoichi nodded, "Yes, interesting. When the quick fight began, Naruto made his clones as said the Hyuugas were about to make their final move on the clone is when Naruto began leaking true killer intent, and his eyes, including the clones turned red and slit. The killing intent was imbued with a faint red chakra and was heavy, that the Hyuuga's froze in fear, causing an easy win for Naruto. The fact that the seal leaked out the fox's chakra, so much to paralyze experienced fighters, but enough to impose on Naruto's will suggests that anger is the trigger, and considering that Hanabi was clinging to Naruto, she probably did not notice Naruto's eyes, all she knew was the he was protecting her. Please do not worry that was just one time, Naruto's body have full control of the seal now." The Third Hokage shook his head. "Well let's just be glad that no died. Hiashi, Toc bring the body with you are dismissed. Inoichi, you are dismissed as well." "Hai!" The three men left to get back to their lives.

Hiashi sighed as he put up seals so no Byakugan or ear could see or hear what would go in his room._ Ugh! Why did she leave! Hanabi, you are my daughter, why do you hate me so? I tried protecting you from the demon… Well he's not a demon, just tormented for what has happened to him… Oh Kami, I am one of those assholes. How did I become so harsh to my own daughter? First brother died, then my wife died, then my first daughter, I just restricted her freedom and stopped her from seeing the de- no Naruto Uzumaki, who was her best friend. Instead of being a father, I was the clan head, geez what a title I have! I was so upset about losing my family, I couldn't bear to lose anymore and became over protective of her, which caused to push her away, and at the same time I took the frustrations of their deaths on her, making her alienate me even more… Oh, Kami, I have failed as you as a brother Hizashi, I have failed you as a husband Hiona, I have failed you as father, Hinata, I have failed you as father. Oh Kami! Why did you all have to die?_ Hiashi's vision began to blur, and he felt his cheeks wet. _No! Hyuuga's aren't supposed to show emotion!_

Despite, his mind's protests, Hiashi walked to his bed and went into fetal position as he could not fight the torrential downpour about to happen. "Oh Kami, Hiona, I miss your touch, your goddess voice, your heavenly body, I miss you so much. Hizashi, why did you have to sacrifice yourself? I'm so sorry I could not stop you, Hinata… Oh Kami, her face, her mutilated beautiful body, when I think of you all I could see are those lifeless eyes, and those eyes of the killer, unremorseful, cold and calculating… I'm so sorry Hinata, I wasn't fast enough, I'm so sorry everybody, my last daughter doesn't even want me anymore… No one will miss me if I die, and I will meet my family when I do…" With that Hiashi got up and took his brother's tantoo, the one his brother used to kill himself to give his body to Kumo. "With this blade plunged into me, I shall find happiness at the end of my journey." He was about to perform Seppuku when the door opened to reveal Sayama. "Hiashi-Sama, I was worried about so I- What are you doing stop!" Too late, the blade already reached its destination as it was completing its purpose. "Sayama-San, tell Hanabi I love her, but for now I shall meet my family, tell her we will be waiting for her, me, her sister, her mother, and her uncle." "Hiashi-Sama Noooo!" Hiashi took his last breath with a smile as he entered the afterlife with his last thought. _Hanabi, I hope you can forgive me before you leave this world, "even if you would still hate me, just please forgive me Hanabi, I still love you."_

Sayama Hyuuga cried as she heard the last words of the man who never any showed emotion but anger. _In a way, he has redeemed himself in his death. I don't even know how Hanabi will react._ All the Hyuuga guards came in and saw Hiashi with his brother's Tantoo in his abdomen. There were mixed feelings about the sudden death of Hiashi, but there was one other concern on one of the Hyuuga Elders. "Who shall now take over the position of Clan Head?" Everyone in the room glared at this elder, including the other elders. This was clearly not the time to talk at all. The body was then picked up and brought to the Hyuuga morgue for the body to be prepped for the funeral. The feeling in the air was sadness and heavy. The general thought was; _what the hell happened?_ If there was any speech, there were the dinner standards such as "Itatikamtsu!" but that was it. Everyone in the compound went to bed silently as they slipped into their dreams, while one particular unknowing Hyuuga was having sweet dreams in the arms of her now discovered love, dreaming in bliss. Hanabi unconsciously snuggled forward into Naruto's chest and neck, while Naruto unconsciously responded with tighter hold. The two dreamt on in pure bliss and happiness, unaware of what has happened at the compound that night.

* * *

**A/N I don't know about you, but I have mixed feeling about killing off Hiashi... tell me what you think about that, was he redeemed properly? Blame my muse, just like with Hinata, I never planned this until the moment came and my muse decided to take over. Well, tomorrow is when I'm taking this laptop in, guess I'll use the mac for now. Like always, R&R and this 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 12 of escape! Lots of fluff in this chappy! Well can't really think of anything else to say... Italics means thoughts and environmental noise. Oh yeah keep forgetting to put this in my Author's Notes. Thanks Ryuujin for your suggestions. You are a great help. For example, I'll try starting a new paragraph everytime someone speaks**

**Disclaimer: UGGGGHHHHH I don't own jack shit except this very story I'm writing, meaning, I don't Naruto or its Characters, I just own this fanfic, the scenario, not the characters... I really don't feel like putting up dislcaimers anymore, so I shall say this, this and any other disclaimer I put up for this story will apply to any other**

* * *

Hanabi was the happiest she has ever felt in her life and to her, everything was in place, as she has just realized her love for Naruto. She opened her eyes to look see that her face was right next to Naruto's. There was no amount of words or pictures that could describe how she felt when she saw his face. Like yesterday, she moved her face in with her heart pounding a thousand times a minute, face really heated up. _Am I going to feel like this every time I go to do this?_ Naruto probably sensed Hanabi coming in for a kiss because he slowly opened his eye and moved in as well. Their lips met in a long passionate kiss both of the faces a deep rose color. Hanabi's heart slowed down slowly as the kiss ended. Like last night, she felt a thrill while in the kiss.

Hanabi smiled, which only represented her true happiness. "I love you Ruto-Kun."

Naruto must have felt the same way, if the smile he shone back was of any indication. "I love you too, Nabi-Chan. I was really hoping that was not a dream."

Hanabi shook her head. "No, it was not a dream; I always have loved you and did not even know it, which would explain all my reactions in the past few days."

Naruto laughed at that, "Funny thing is, I think I felt the same way about you, but just did not realize it." Hanabi laughed at that as well. Naruto smiled in his happiness. _I love her laugh, it's the most beautiful sound in the world, I don't want it to ever end. I makes me happy to see her happy. _"Don't ever stop laughing, it's the most beautiful sound in the world, and don't ever stop smiling, it makes you even more beautiful, and when your eyes shows your true happiness, their beauty makes the others pale in comparison and it really makes me happy that you're happy Nabi-Chan." Naruto finished off with his smile.

Hanabi reached up and touched Naruto's face and she started rubbing his whisker marks. "I also love your laugh, smile, and eyes. Ruto-Kun, I love you so much, I can't even explain how I feel about you."

Naruto shook his head, "I feel the same way about you, my eyes and your eyes are the only way to communicate how we feel about each other."

The two innocent children began crying in happiness. Hanabi dug her head into Naruto's chest, and Naruto then began stroking her back with one hand and holding the back of her head and lightly dragged his fingers and nails back and forth in her hair with the other. Hanabi felt chills going done her spine for every time Naruto stroke her head, she really loved that feeling and Hanabi tightened her hold on her new love and began rubbing his back in response. "I don't want this moment to ever end Ruto-Kun. I love you."

Naruto smiled as he held Hanabi tighter and closer to him, "I don't want this to end either Nabi-Chan, I love you as well."

The two held each other for Kami knows how long before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The two separated as they looked at each other with a new fondness. "It's ok Ruto-Kun, nothing will happen to me or you, I won't let it happen, and I will always be by your side."

Naruto chuckled as he got up and began walking to the door as Hanabi followed, "Aren't I supposed to be the one who says that Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi smiled as they stopped at the door. "I said it for both of us as we'll protect each other and stand by each other's side."

Naruto smiled as he opened the door to reveal Sayama Hyuuga, Naruto of course did not recognize her as he has not seen her in his life before, but Hanabi sure did. "Sayama, what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked confused. "Hanabi, I know she's within your family and all, but how do you know her?"

Hanabi shook her head, "She was my caretaker when I was younger, and out of all the Hyuuga Clan, she is the one I trust the most."

Sayama smiled, "Out of all the Hyuuga children I was charged with, you are and will always be my favorite Hanabi."

Hanabi smiled at that. "Sayama, what are doing here?"

Sayama's smile faltered. "It's about your father; you need to be at the compound."

Hanabi noticed the dropped tone in her voice. "What does this asshole want this time? I'm going, Ruto-Kun's coming with me, no but's."

Sayama frowned. "I don't think the Hyuuga Elders wou-"

Hanabi interrupted her ex-caretaker, "Then I'm not going."

Sayama sighed "Why do you wish for Naruto Uzumaki to come along?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Because every time I'm called to meeting, something bad always happens and Ruto-Kun always held me when I needed it, especially in the last few days, and also because I love him."

Sayama shook her head. "You can't possibly love Naruto or anybody else in that manner; you are only 8 years old!"

Hanabi frowned. "Ruto-Kun is the only true friend I ever had, he played with me, he gave me food when I was hungry, held me when I needed it, he even trained seriously and we worked toward a goal of learning something, not perfecting it. Whenever I failed instead of striking me when I was down during our spars, he waited for me to get up, and even helped me up. I never quit and we only stopped when we were satisfied with our spar. He would always hold me as we watched the stars at night. He was the only person that actually cared for me more than just as a terrible father, more than just an obligation for care taking; he cared for me as a friend and an equal who recognized both my strengths and weaknesses. It's because of his efforts in taking care of me that I have not lost my sanity in the Hyuuga Compound and from all the time we spent together, I just realized I loved him, his smile, and eyes, I just don't want those to ever end."

Naruto's eyes widened and closed as he smiled. Naruto came up behind Hanabi and twirled her around and grabbed her by the armpits and spun his own body in circles as they began laughing. "Nabi-Chan, I love you so much, I don't care that you're eight years old, my heart beat gets all weird when I'm near you, and I like you a lot, I also think you have a beautiful smile and have beautiful eyes." Naruto stopped spinning himself in circles as the two collapsed to the ground, both smiles of true happiness.

Sayama saddened at this. _Hanabi seems so happy with Naruto, but she needs to know. He will probably comfort her when she finds out._ "Ok fine your boyfriend can come along with you, I'll deal with the Hyuuga Council, but for now, you two must follow me."

The two children nodded as Sayama began walking towards the compound and they followed suit, after locking the door behind them. Sayama noticed that Hanabi and Naruto were too preoccupied with each other so decided to literally take a snail's or turtle's pace. Sayama stopped by Ichiraku's with the meal on her, and told Teuchi to go extra slow with the cooking as much as possible, and the new couple was so happy that they went through triple their usual… poor Sayama's wallet. _I really want Hanabi and Naruto's happiness to last as long as possible. But the time draws near I'm so sorry Hanabi for doing this to you._ The group reached the Compound gates as they were let in, with protest for Naruto, but Hanabi solved that by giving them the death glare.

Hanabi gulped as she felt the tension and the mood, which made her uneasy. Naruto probably noticed as he tightly held Hanabi's hand. "Ruto-Kun, I have a terrible feeling about this."

Naruto looked into Hanabi's eyes. "Whatever happens, I will protect you and hold you, and don't you forget that." Hanabi nodded her head quietly as they continued.

Sayama stopped at the entrance of the main building. "Hanabi, the reason I brought you here is to inform you that your father has…"

Sayama's face said it all as Hanabi's eye widened in shock. "Wh-what?" Hanabi opened the door and ran in as she noticed her father's still body, dressed in funeral clothes, and the tantoo lay on the pedestal right before the body and understood. "F-father, w-what?" Hanabi felt her heart tighten. "Th-th-the last t-t-time I-I s-saw h-h-h-him w-w-wa-wa-was wh-when I-I t-t-t-tol-d h-him I-I h-hated hi-hi-him." Naruto held Hanabi and she dug her face into his chest, grabbing his shirt.

Sayama sadly smiled. "Your father's last words were the he loves you, that he, your uncle, your mother, and you sister are all waiting for you. In his final breath he wished that you would forgive him and that he loves you."

Hanabi grit her teeth, "Wh-why… Why w-would he d-do this?"

Sayama shook her head "In his mind, when you left him, he realized he had nothing left and all that bottled up anguish from the death of all of his other immediate family crashed down onto him. He could not bear the pain."

Hanabi felt another pang in her heart. "S-so i-it's m-m-my f-f-fault i-i-isn't i-it? I-I h-h-hat-te m-mys-s-self!"

Naruto held Hanabi's head and began rubbing it with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. "It's not your fault Nabi-Chan, he chose to block his feelings, and chose to escape from his pain rather than fight it."

Hanabi gripped onto Naruto. "I-I w-w-want th-th-this p-p-pain t-to s-s-st-t-top! I c-c-can't d-d-deal w-w-with i-i-t a-a-anymore!" Hanabi then tore away from Naruto and ran past Sayama and out the compound.

Sayama and Naruto looked at the pedestal and saw the tantoo gone and quickly went to the entrance to the Hyuuga Compound to chase after Hanabi, but by the time they did get there, Hanabi was nowhere in sight. "Naruto! You go that way, I go this way!" Naruto nodded as they went off in their own directions.

_Nabi-Chan, please don't kill yourself, I love you so much. I think I know where you are…_ Naruto dashed quickly to the location he was sure Hanabi would be at…

Hanabi, who was still crying, landed right next to the tree. _This is where Naruto held me for the first time, the first time we met._ Hanabi sadly smiled. _I can't take this pain anymore. I don't think I can forgive you father but somewhere deep inside me, I still love you… If joining the rest of your family makes you happy, then my wish is to see the happy father, I want all of us to be one happy family. I'm sorry Ruto-Kun I love you, but I miss my sister too much._ With that last thought she closed her eyes thrust the blade into her abdomen, expecting pain and the blissful darkness, but she felt a hand stop hers. Hanabi snapped open her eyes and Lilac tinged White Eyes met Blue Eyes. "Ruto-Kun… W-why?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nabi-Chan, please don't do this to yourself. I love you too much to let you do this." Naruto's eyes were filled with sadness while Hanabi's was filled with regret.

Hanabi wiped her eyes as she got to the point where she could talk without stuttering for now. Hanabi clutched her chest. "With every beat, my heart hurts, hurts with the fact that I set my own father off for him to commit suicide, intentionally or not. Despite what I said, somewhere deep down inside I still loved him, it's just I let my own anger get the better of me. This pain feels like it's never going to end. Usually, you holding makes me feel better, if ever so slowly, but your arms, your hold is not affecting this pain, I hate it so much, it's so unbearable, I love you so much, but I can't stand this."

Hanabi began breaking down again and Naruto held her close. "I love you Nabi-Chan, and if my arms can't do anything then maybe my lips will."

Hanabi looked at Naruto as he moved in and their lips met. The two stayed there like that as their tongues fought for dominance, but in the end, nobody won as they needed air. "Ruto-Kun, you're right, I do feel better, a little bit. I still feel bitter about this whole thing."

Naruto shook his head as he held Hanabi, to himself "It's ok Nab-Chan, I will always stand by your side in happiness and in sadness, I love you so much."

Hanabi smiled, her pain at last being overpowered by happiness when Naruto kissed her again. "I love you too Ruto-Kun, I don't know how, but you always make me feel better. No matter how much pain I have in my heart. Don't get me wrong, I'm still messed up and hurt about this whole thing but there's something about you that makes me happy all the time." Hanabi, despite all the pain she still had inside, laughed.

Naruto laughed as well. "Well I'm so glad that I can make you laugh and if you do feel like breaking down, then I will lend you my shoulder."

Hanabi smirked as she launched herself into Naruto, "Or your chest." The two of them smiled as they held each other.

Naruto frowned. "Now that I think about it, I can't help but feel like we are supposed to be somewhere right now."

Hanabi looked up confused then it dawned upon her. "Oh Kami! The team meeting! What time is it!?"

Naruto and Hanabi quickly got up and ran to their destination, leaving a certain tantoo on top of a certain black cloak. "I don't know Nabi-Chan, but I do know one thing, we are late."

Sasuke was really irritated. _Two hours late! What the hell are they doing, and my other concern is that we now have Danzo is our new Jounin Sensei. He has said that Kakashi-Sensei was being investigated and taken off duty. Though we may still come in contact with him even for personal training, he's just being watched, isn't he?_

Before Sasuke could finish his thought, Danzo got up and Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "When you become as skilled as me, your awareness will be phenomenal, they are here."

Sasuke didn't doubt Danzo one bit, but it was something he said that bothered him. Just as Danzo said, Naruto and Hanabi ran up towards Sasuke. "What the hell were you two doing!? It appears we got a new sensei."

Naruto was confused. "Sorry we were late, but what do you mean a new sensei?"

Danzo walked up towards the three and looked at Naruto. "I am Danzo Shimura, your new sensei. Kakashi was taken off duty and because of that he can't be your sensei."

Hanabi suddenly stiffened at the sight of this man and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Ruto-Kun, I don't like this man, there is something about him that freaks me out."

Naruto nodded and whispered back, "Yeah agree there's something… off about him. Keep your guard up around him for now." Hanabi nodded. Naruto turned to Danzo. "Danzo, I would like to ask why Kakashi was removed from duty."

Danzo shook his head. "It's Danzo-Sensei from now on, and to answer your question about Kakashi, he was removed because he is the main suspect in the case of attempted homicide on two children, one of them Hyuuga, and the other not, and homicide of one Hyuuga child."

Hanabi eyes suddenly widened. "But Kakashi wasn't the one who killed my sister!"

Danzo smirked at this. "Well Hanabi, sometimes people aren't what they seem to be, especially if they are or at least were ninjas. I would like to ask you two why are late now."

Hanabi's heart sank as she tried to fight the tears. "Because my father died, I was called to the Hyuuga Compound."

Danzo frowned. "That's your excuse, what's your Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto frowned. "I went along with her to give her emotional support."

Danzo shook his head. "Emotions only get in the way of your duties, today was a prime example of that. Because Hanabi was upset, she was late, and because Naruto had feeling for Hanabi, he decided to go along with her and he was also late. For being so late that's going to be 100 laps around Konoha each after we are done for the day."

Naruto and Hanabi looked at each other. They knew if they argued with him, it will only make it worse. "Hai."

Danzo frowned. "That's another 50 laps! Hai what?"

Naruto and Hanabi had some issues trying to get it out, but they did. "Hai Sensei."

Danzo shook his head. "When addressing your sensei your supposed to bow, another 50 laps!"

Naruto and Hanabi bowed with some difficulty. "Hai Sensei."

Danzo smirked. "That's better. Now for today, we get our first mission. Once we are done with that we go in to get another one. We do this for four hours, and then you can have your lunch break. Then we will train for four hours. After that you will complete any tasks or punishments I have given you throughout the day, any questions?" Nobody said anything. Danzo smirked again. "Good, we meet at the Hokage Tower."

During their Lunch Break, Team 7 was irritated to say the least. Naruto grumbled as they waited for their ramen to be finished. "Who knew D-Rank Missions were chores!"

Hanabi shook her head. "It's ok Ruto-Kun. At least Danzo did not make us do more laps."

Naruto smiled at that. "You're right, Nabi-Chan."

Sasuke grumbled. "Ok, I know were friends and all, but there is something I need to get off my chest. Just kiss already!"

Naruto and Hanabi looked at each other and smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke-Kun Ruto-Kun's lips are mine now."

Sasuke smiled. "Well thank Kami, do you know how painful it was to watch you two in constant denial about your feelings for each other?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry Sasuke-Teme, you will get your soon enough." Everyone began laughing at that as food was served.

After lunch, Team 7 met up at Training Grounds 7, with Danzo waiting. "Alright you three, you are on time. I have received a report on how far you guys are on chakra control. So far, it seems you are still working on tree climbing. We will work on that until you are able to walk up to the top of the tree then the bottom of the tree no problem, or until the four hours are up. Begin!"

The whole team rushed to their trees, took out their kunai and began the exercise. By the time the four hours were up, all three were able to walk all the way up the tree then halfway down before their concentration lapsed. "Alright the four hours are up. Naruto, Hanabi, run your 200 laps around Konoha. Dismissed!" Danzo then shunshined away.

Sasuke sighed. "I would go with you two, but I don't want to interrupt anything that might happen between you two." With that Sasuke left the other two confused.

Hanabi turned to Naruto. "What did he mean by that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but come on Nabi-Chan the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get dinner."

Hanabi smiled. "Hai."

The two children made their way towards the main gate of Konoha and noticed two figures wearing green body conforming suits. They shrugged as they were probably waiting for a mission. It was only until they got closer until Hanabi saw their eyebrows. "Oh Kami! They're huge!"

Naruto was confused until he saw those eyebrows as well. "You're right those eyebrows are huge! Maybe if we can sneak around, we can avoid being seen."

Hanabi nodded and heard something they did not want to hear. "I feel a youthful vibe in the air!"

The two children stared at the two identical figures as the taller one was shouting 'youth' and the other one was just standing there just nodding and finally shouted. "Are you sure Gai-Sensei!?"

The taller one, now known as Gai struck a pose, thumb up, toothy smile and a glint in the teeth. "Positive!"

The younger one started jumping up and down like a dog at the end of his leash. "Where is it!? Gai Sensei!?"

Gain put his fingers to his chin. "If my senses are correct, which it is always," Gai pointed to where Naruto and Hanabi are. "The aura is coming from over there Rock Lee!"

Lee suddenly turned and finally noticed the two and faster than anyone can say 'what the fuck', he was in front of them. "Hi, my name's Rock Lee and you two are?"

Gai suddenly teared up. "My Lee is so youthful, introducing himself before asking a name!"

Lee teared up as well. "Gai-Sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two suddenly embraced each other in a teary hug.

Naruto and Hanabi tried to sneak past the two weirdoes but were caught by Gai. "Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be Naruto and Hanabi, Kakashi's students correct? What are you two trying to do sneaking out of Konoha?"

Naruto shook his head. "You know Kakashi-Sensei?"

Gai did his Nice Guy Pose, "YES! He is my rival and best friend no less. As it is, I have the winning position so far! I am Might Gai by the way."

Hanabi froze. _He's better than Kakashi Sensei, I believe it and yet, he's so weird! I guess all the Jounin have their quirks, I wonder what mine will be… _"Well to answer your question Gai-San, we were about to do 200 laps as 'punishment' for not addressing as Sensei and not bowing."

Gai put his hand to his chin. "Ok first of all, youthful ones such as yourselves should not call me with honorific, unless you are studying under me, call me Gai. Second of all, that does not sound like Kakashi at all."

Naruto shook his head. "Kakashi was removed from duty because he is currently the main suspect for who attacked us and was replaced by Danzo Shimura. We did not like him from first glance. I could see that there is something off about him. Personally, I don't think Kakashi-Sensei did it."

Gai shook his head, "Hmmm I will have to talk with Kakashi on this. So how many laps did you say? 200? Yosh! If we can't do that in 2 hours then we shall do 500 punches! If we can't do that, we have to do 1000 kicks!"

Hanabi looked at Gai all weird like. "So why are you making ridiculous promises like those?"

Gai smirked, "Don't see it as a way to punish yourself, or rather to push yourself past your limits and reach higher!"

Naruto and Hanabi smiled. Despite the strangeness of Gai and his protégé (word automatically accented that one) they liked the positivity around them. "Yosh! Nabi-Chan, you ready?"

Hanabi smirked. "If I'm not then I'll do 500 crunches!"

Gai stuck his Nice Guy Pose again. "That's the youthful way to do it! Ready! Set! GO!"

Hanabi and Naruto were exhausted, they wanted nothing to do more than relax, but they were hungry. "Nabi-Chan, I'll shower first, you can unpack from that scroll in the meantime. Oh yeah set up a nice out fit for dinner tonight."

Hanabi blushed and smiled. "You're taking me out on a date?"

Naruto smiled at that. "Yes, I am."

Out in the darkness somewhere was Kakashi with a camera. The camera held their first kiss, Naruto swinging Hanabi around, now it's about to hold their first date. "It is going to be so hard to convince them that I wasn't stalking them. I'm correct Gai?"

Kakashi smirked as Gai shunshined on the branch right next to Kakashi. "Well because it is stalking isn't it? But that's not why I'm here. I hear you are the main suspect of the investigation now? Why?"

Kakashi sighed. "I've been working on a genjutsu, that will explain everything about a certain situation, but those have a sharingan can only do it at this point… I've been trying to find a way so nonsharingan users can use this genjutsu. I'll call it explanation no jutsu."

Gai smirked. "Just answer the question my youthful friend."

Kakashi shook his head. "Ok Hanabi was under a sharingan genjutsu. The genjutsu gave her the nightmare of watching her sister die repeatedly while she was dying slowly herself. Hanabi described the man with a red glowing left eye. I pointed my finger at the only other man to have a sharingan in the left eye, he showed his eye, there was none. I was taken off duty and put under suspect as I am the only one in the village with a sharingan in the left eye. Something tells me he is hiding the eye somewhere."

Gai shook his head. "That Danzo is always one step ahead of us."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hanabi is still upset about the death of her father. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. For now, I have a first date to document."

Kakashi shook his head. "Well see you Gai." With that Kakashi left to follow the two children to their first date.

Hanabi was impressed with the way Naruto dressed and smiled. _Black suit, tie, and his hair combed back, so he does know how to dress._ Naruto looked down at the smiling face of Hanabi, who was wearing a nice knee length dress, with spaghetti straps. "Well Ruto-Kun, you know this is so sudden to me. Where are we going for or date? You know I would not mind ramen being our first official date."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "No Nabi-Chan, I want our first date to be something special, something we can remember when we're old and grey, fighting over who took the last pudding." Hanabi laughed as well. Naruto smiled. "I know I have said this before, but your laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard."

Hanabi smiled at that. "Your eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he smiled sincerely. "We're here."

Hanabi looked up and gasped. "Tonde Iru Tori (The Flying Bird)!? Isn't this the most fancy, expensive and hardest to get reservation restaurant in Konoha!? How can you possibly be able to afford this!? How were you able to get reservations this early!?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You know how I had to go to the bathroom while we were Ichiraku's earlier today?" Hanabi nodded in response. "Well I asked Saya-Chan where to go for the first date and she told me that the first and only time you went to Tonde Iru Tori, you said it was your favorite and how you always wanted to go there again. Saya-Chan then said she reservation for two under her name, but her boyfriend was busy, so she said she was going to change the names on the list from those two names to ours. She even offered to pay for everything; I turned down the offer as I wanted to pay for everything myself."

Hanabi put her hand to her mouth. "Th-thank you Ruto-Kun. Sayama was right, this is my favorite place! I love you so much." Hanabi then kissed Naruto, who kissed back. People were staring until Hanabi glared at the gathering crowd who conveniently got back to their business. "Ok Ruto-Kun let's go in."

Naruto expected fancy, but he did not expect this. Naruto sat down on the seat they were lead to. The walls all had original art pieces; the railings were plated with gold, and even suspected that the railings were actually gold. The floors were made of nice white granite tiles, each with its own unique design, put together to make designs such as dragons, flowers and birds. The next thing Naruto noticed was the fish and huge fish at that. There were so many it was hard to count and best part was that the tank is clean.

Naruto was snapped back to the real world as Hanabi held his hand. "You like it Ruto-Kun?" All Naruto could do was nod dumbly. Hanabi giggled. "I was speechless to when I first saw as well. It is still so difficult for me not to get lost in wonder when looking at this place, even though I only saw it once."

A waiter walked up to them elegantly and handed out the menus, which were huge! "Hello Hyuuga Hanabi, Uzumaki Naruto, I am your waiter, Hayate. What can I get you for drinks? Some milk perhaps?"

Hanabi frowned. _I may still be a child, and I may like milk, but I don't think I want out first date drinks to be milk._ "I'll have the finest wine you have, not watered down please."

Naruto nodded, "I would like the same thing please."

Hayate faltered a bit but nodded as he wrote down the order. "As you wish, we will be out shortly with your ordered drinks and bread. Would you like anything to go with your bread?"

Hanabi smiled "Do you have any Bolognese Sauce?"

Hayate smiled at that. "That we do ma'am. Your orders are on their way." Hayate bowed and made his way to the kitchen.

Naruto and Hanabi smiled as they looked through the menu, which had EVERYTHING! Name a food with any sauce, spice or ingredient, it was on there. (Think of the Cheesecake Factory, except at least 100 times the selection being the low estimate and on a much fancier scale.)

The two made their orders when their drinks and bread came back, along with the sauce. (Use your imaginations for this one) and enjoyed their meal, while enjoying a nice conversation.

Kakashi smiled as he took pictures of the whole evening, of course the camera having a nice zoom, and with the shunshin, he could take any picture from any angle at any distance.

When Naruto and Hanabi were finished, they bowed and thanked the waiter and asked to send their thanks to the chef, and walked Abandoned Training Field for stargazing. Naruto originally wanted to go to the 4th Hokage Monument, but Hanabi pointed out the Abandoned Training Field was fine and the fact that rock wasn't as comfortable as grass. Naruto conceded to that point.

When they laid down, Naruto held Hanabi and stoked her back with one hand, and the head with the other. All things have to end as the two headed back towards their apartment and got changed into their pajamas and they lay together in bed.

Hanabi looked at Naruto as he was stroking her head and back, which she loved a lot, and they kissed for Kami knows how long. When they ended it Hanabi sleepily dug her head into Naruto's chest and tightly held him. "Thank you Ruto-Kun tonight was the best night in my life. I love you so much."

Naruto smiled as he held Hanabi even tighter. "I love you too, Nabi-Chan." With that, the two fell asleep into dream land, being as happy as they can ever be, with each other being in the other's arms and held tightly.

* * *

**A/N Great Chapter if I do say so myself, like I said up there, no more disclaimers and thanks again Ryuujin. (I hope I'm spelling it right lol) Everyone has to love fluff, don't they? Anyways I don't think I have anything else to say... Like always, R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike. This 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 13 of Escape! This is the last chapter of what I would like to call the Training Arc, which began right after my time skip. The fist Ark I shall dub the Incident Arc or the Tragedy Arc, which one sounds better to you guys? To which Arc am I going to go into next? Well read and find out! Italics means thoughts and pure unadulterated hatred during speech.**

* * *

Hanabi was the first one to wake up. She laid there staring into Naruto's sleeping face for a few minutes before stroking his whisker marks. Naruto unconsciously shivered, which made Hanabi smile. _If somebody told me that I would be kissing and sleeping in the same bed as Ruto-Kun every night a week ago, I probably would have punched them in the face. _Hanabi giggled at that thought as she got up and got dressed for the day. Hanabi decided to start cooking breakfast with what meager supplies Naruto had. _Ugh he doesn't go shopping? Oh wait that's right, everyone refuses to sell to him._ Hanabi saddened at the thought. _What did Ruto-Kun do to deserve this, what did I do to deserve the death of my sister and father?_ Tears began sliding down her face before she realized it. _No! I must stop crying and moping around!_ Before Hanabi could wipe away her tears, she felt a hand spin her around and her eyes met with her boyfriend's eyes.

Naruto yawned as he got noticed that something or rather someone was missing._ Hmm? Where did Nabi-Chan go?_ With that, Naruto quietly got his clothes changed and walked towards the kitchen where he heard sniffling. He knew who it was. _Nabi-Chan? I guess she's still hurting over her father. _With that Naruto decided to grab her shoulder and spin her around so he could look into her eyes. Suddenly Naruto shot his arms around Hanabi.

Hanabi tried to resist it but the tears just wanted to come automatically. "I hate it. I hate it when I feel like this. I feel so weak when I'm like this. I want to stop crying, I want to stop moping around, but the pain is so strong and blatant, I just can't stop myself." Hanabi's cries eventually died down to sniffles. "Why? Why do you always want be with me? To comfort me? To love me? Is it because you pity me?"

Naruto was caught off guard by that question but managed to answer before too long. "The reason why I want to be with you and comfort you is because I love you. The reason I love you is because throughout the years I have known you, my feelings for you only grew stronger."

Hanabi shook her head. "But you comforted me before we realized our feelings for each other."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "The reason I comforted you then is because I knew you needed to be held. I knew your father wasn't going to do it, so I decided to give you the emotional support of a father and a friend, to help you, to train you, to give you food when you're hungry, to play with you and to hold you. Eventually my feelings grew into more than that, it grew into this." Naruto moved in for a kiss, which Hanabi happily accepted. The kiss said one thing and yet many things at the same time, which was 'I love you'.

Hanabi looked into Naruto's eyes. "Thank you Ruto-Kun, I guess I needed that."

Naruto smiled at that. "No problem Nabi-Chan. So, what are you cooking?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Sorry Ruto-Kun, but you only have enough food for one breakfast for two people. What we're having is toast and bacon."

Naruto looked shocked. "I have that?"

Hanabi scrunched her face up. "Maybe it's a better idea to throw away what you have and go shopping for food."

Naruto shook his head. "But Nabi-Chan, you know that no one will ever sell to me."

Hanabi smiled. "Don't worry about that, they will sell to me. But I guess Instant Ramen is all we can have at this point, and then we can meet up with Sasuke and… _DANZO_!" Hanabi spat the name with icy venom. Naruto looked at Hanabi in question. "The more I think about that man, the more I begin to hate him, and we're supposed to bow in front of him!"

Naruto shook his head, he also did not trust the man, but he did not realize that Hanabi was beginning to hate the man. He wondered why… "Hanabi, I know he does not seem like the nicest guy but why do you hate him so? I'm willing to give him a chance."

Hanabi shook her head. "Every time I picture him, I feel fear and anger. I don't know where it's coming from, but I know he is not a good man."

Naruto shook his head. "If he tries anything with you, I'll protect you. For now we must get there, unless you want to run 200 laps with the green duo again?"

Hanabi sighed. "I would much rather run 1000 laps non-stop with them than look the man in the eyes. But you are right, we should get going."

Naruto and Hanabi ate their Instant Ramen then left the apartment, locked of course and made their way to the Team Meeting Area.

Sasuke arrived there, expecting Hanabi and Naruto to be late again, but was surprised to see that they already have arrived. "So, no genjutsus or dead people to hold you two back?" Sasuke immediately regretted saying that, even before when Hanabi looked down, trying to fight the tears. _Aw shit, I've done it now._ "I'm soooooooo sorry for saying that, it was incredibly insensitive of me. It's just that I see you two so happy together, I just get jealous sometimes. I'm sorry Hanabi-Chan."

Hanabi sniffled as she looked up at Sasuke. "It's ok Sasuke-Kun, I know you mean well…"

"Sasuke does have a point though." Hanabi immediately stiffened at the voice as Danzo shunshined right before them. "Emotions hinder you; if you were not such a crybaby then maybe you would not have missed your first team meeting and would not have been late for your first. This is why one of the many goals of Team 7 is to kill your own emotions. By the time you are done with my training, you will have no fear or sadness to deal with; you will operate on a logic basis."

Though Hanabi looked like she was standing straight in attention, she was actually stressing out on the inside. _He wants us to kill our emotions!? But that's impossible! Even if it was, there would be no happiness, although it would be nice to not feel like a train wreck on the inside all the time, it is just not good to numb your feelings like that. Also, what does he mean by one of the many goals? If I didn't know any better, he wants us to be his puppets! I'll have to talk to Ruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun and Kakashi-Sensei about this later._ Hanabi took a few breaths for the poison about to come out of her mouth as she bowed. "Danzo-_Sensei_."

Danzo seemed to revel in forcing his students into doing something they didn't want; proof that he already got control of the three, but only for a quick second. His face returned to normal before anyone could notice the change. "Yes my underling?"

Hanabi seethed at the use of the term 'underling' "I am your student, not your underling. Any ways, what do you plan to do with us?

Danzo smirked. "Correct me if I'm wrong but underling means follower. If you are my student, then you are my follower, and thus my underling, do you understand underling? As for your question about Team 7's goals, all will be revealed in good time."

Hanabi struggled to control herself from disabling all of this man's chakra points, "Yes _Sensei_…"

Danzo smiled. "To begin killing off your emotions, you have to cut off all emotional values, end any relationships you currently have, even amongst you three, and keep everything on a professional level, you shall have no friends, no personal interactions, just colleagues going on the same missions, working on the same goal. This shall start now! With that over with, let's begin our missions, after that shall be the lunch break, then finally our training, after that, you three are dismissed. Team 7, move out!"

The Missions Team 7 got today were painting fences, walking dogs, helping Mrs. Trease move to her new home, and picking through weeds. Worst of all, they could not talk, even during the lunch break. Any interaction more than professional between each other would have them running 500 laps around Konoha, as warned by Danzo. By the time training was done, all three were able to walk up and down the tree without falling off 3 times and still able to keep going.

Danzo smirked. "Great, tomorrow, we shall begin water walking. Alright Team 7 Dismissed!" With that Danzo shunshined out the field.

Hanabi fidgeted a little bit. "Sasuke-Kun, Ruto-Kun, don't you think it's odd he already has goals set in his mind?"

Sasuke sighed. "I thought exactly the same thing; it's as if he wants to control us, if his interaction with you this morning is pretty obvious. He is obviously planning something…"

"If I heard this correctly, then he is planning something."

Team 7 turned to see Kakashi approaching them. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi smiled at his Team 7, no one takes Team 7 away from Kakashi Hatake and gets away with it. "Unfortunately, it is all circumstantial."

Naruto shook his head. "Ugh it's so irritating, Hanabi, Sasuke, want to go to the park for a bit?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I like to talk with Hanabi first, if you don't mind. After that you three can do whatever you want."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at each other then walked away. Naruto stopped and turned around for a moment. "Meet us at the park Nabi-Chan." Naruto began walking away again.

Hanabi waved at Naruto in response. "Will do Ruto-Kun!" Hanabi turned to Kakashi with a questioning look. "What is this about Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I have something to talk to you about. It's about your father… Are you still hurting?"

Hanabi smiled sadly. "Yes, it still hurts, a lot; I hate the fact that he took his own life. I think I can forgive him for treating me the way he did while he was alive, but I don't think I can forgive him for taking the coward's way out… Worst of all, even though I have forgiven, even though I feel so much pain from this, I still hate him." Hanabi began shedding tears.

Kakashi didn't know what to do; he has never experienced comforting a crying child, especially for something as serious as this. Kakashi decided to give Hanabi a hug, which Hanabi clung onto. Hanabi's cries began to turn into sobs as she pulled away from Kakashi. "It's not as good as Ruto-Kun's hugs, but it'll do."

Kakashi smiled from under his mask. "You know I actually made a child smile for once." Kakashi then dropped his tone. "But I do know how you feel."

Hanabi looked at Kakashi in question. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kakashi shook his head as he answered. "My father was the White Fang of Konoha."

It took Hanabi a while to process what he meant, but gasped when she did figure it out. "So your father also…?"

Kakashi nodded. "My father also committed suicide. It changed me to a man who was isolating and alienating himself to any potential friends. It was only until my last mission with Obito Uchiha that I became the man I am today."

Hanabi looked at Kakashi in question. "Obito Uchiha?"

Kakashi smiled at that. "That will be a story for another day. Anyways, the whole point of me telling out who my father was is so you understand that you are not the only one whose father committed suicide. Do not let the experience change you if you can. If your do, you should come out all for the better. I was so bitter back then."

Hanabi seemed to think for a while before smiling. "I see thank you Kakashi-Sensei for talking to me. I actually feel better now. I think I might be healing a bit even. Thank you, I guess I'll go to the park now. Bye Kakashi-Sensei!" With that Hanabi darted off with Kakashi waving goodbye after her.

Hanabi arrived at the park to see the Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her. The three children smiled as they went on the swings. At the end of the day, the three were star gazing in the park. Hanabi fidgeted a bit. Naruto, who was holding her, looked into her eyes. He could clearly tell something was bothering her. "Nabi-Chan, what's wrong?"

Hanabi frowned as she sighed. "What if Danzo caught us?"

Naruto was confused about her odd behavior. Sasuke sighed at that statement. "Hanabi-Chan, do you really think that a high ranking official such as Danzo has nothing better than to spy on a bunch of children?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I know, Sasuke-Kun, but it's just that what if he finds out? He'll be mad. I don't think we should hang out like this anymore… Ruto-Kun, I'm sorry I don't want you getting hurt, simply because you were with me…" Hanabi shook her head. "I'm sorry!" Hanabi got up, but was held back by Naruto.

Naruto pulled Hanabi back down and kissed her. "Nabi-Chan, if he catches us, then we shall take the punishment together. Like Kakashi said, those who abandon the rules are trash; those who abandon their friends are lower than trash."

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto's right, if anything should happen to one us, we must stick together and stand up for each other."

Hanabi looked at her team mates. "Thank you guys, I doubted myself and was letting that man get to me…"

Naruto smiled at Hanabi, "No need to worry about that Nabi-Chan. Oh Kami, it's getting late, we should head home now."

Sasuke smiled. "Tonight was fun. I think we should do this again sometime."

Hanabi smiled as well. "I agree with you Sasuke, but Ruto-Kun's mine! You're not getting him." Team 7 began laughing as they began walking home.

Sasuke started walking to his house as he waved. "Night Dobe, Hanabi-Chan."

Naruto waved as well "Night Teme."

Hanabi waved goodbye. "Night Sasuke-Kun."

The next day everyone gathered on the same spot, same old boring missions, only to be made worse by the lack of conversation. In conclusion, having Danzo as your sensei was miserable, and there was nothing they could do about it. Finally it was training time and they were to walk on water.

Danzo walked them to the river on Training Ground 7. "Here you three shall learn water walking. Like tree walking you have to use chakra to stick to the surface, unlike tree walking, you have to have keep adjusting the way the charka distributes to the surface, to compensate the ever changing surface of the water. I hope you brought a change of clothes, if not I'd suggest doing this in your underwear, unless you want your clothes wet."

Hanabi went red instantly, as Sasuke shrugged and took off his shirt and pants only leaving him with boxers. Naruto hesitated a bit but did the same thing, revealing the ramen pattern boxers he had on. "Come on Nabi-Chan, do you want your clothes wet or something?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I don't want to get half naked in front of anybody." _Maybe except for you, Ruto-Kun._ Hanabi blushed even harder at the thought.

Danzo shook his head. "I'm not interested in children, such as you. So unless you want your clothes to be wet, please do as I say."

Hanabi shook her head. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and looked Hanabi in the eyes and whispered into her ear. "If you really don't want anybody to see you, I shall block everyone's view from you, or if you like I could have a clone train with the group, while I train with you, to make sure you don't get hurt of course.

Hanabi smiled. "Thank you Ruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled. "Danzo-Sensei is it ok if I train with Hanabi, personally, I could have a clone train here with the group."

Danzo shook his head. "Alright, for today I shall accept that, but tomorrow you shall train with the rest of the group. I can't have you being self-conscious about yourself while training.

Hanabi smiled as Naruto made a clone and left with Hanabi into a more secluded part of the woods. When they were out of hearing and sight range of the group, Naruto smiled. "Alright Nabi-Chan, why do you wish to only me to train with me you while you have your shirt off?"

Hanabi got red instantly. "W-well, y-you see, we're boyfriend girlfriend no? M-my body is only for your eyes, even if it's o-only half n-naked."

Naruto got red at that. "W-Well thank you Nabi-Chan. Well, why don't we start training now?" [Sorry no lemons… yet… maybe ;)]

Naruto and Hanabi began training on their water walking, but could not help but steal glances at each other, but they did not let that get in the way of their training.

Because the Team had so much experience with chakra control, that by the end of the day they were able to stand on the water without falling. Danzo seemed intrigued that three gennin fresh from the academy were able to walk on water already, but he did not say anything on it as he dismissed Team 7.

Like yesterday, Team 7 enjoyed their time in the park, but this time, they trained intensely on their tactics again. To say the least, they were making enormous progress.

The next day Team 7 gathered to receive their first mission of the day, and they were about to get a huge surprise. The third Hokage smiled as he brought up a paper labeled Rank-C. "I am to say the least surprised. Danzo has mentioned how impressed he is with you guys. As a reward, I shall assign you a C-Rank, will out client please come out?"

An old white haired man walked out the door. "Hello Team 7, I am Jiraiya, and the purpose of this mission is to retrieve a friend of mine."

* * *

**A/N I like this chapter, the point of this chapter was to begin showing the true nature of Danzo, but not completely. What do you think his plans are? Guess and find out. If you haven't figured it out yet, which I hope you did, the next chapter begins the Tsunade Retrieval Arc. Yes I'm doing this before the Chuunin Exams get over yourselves. I'm doing an early Tsunade arc to make things easier with my story, more specifically, Naruto and Hanabi's training. Ok here's my revised plan, Tsunade Arc, Chuunin Exams Arc, Invasion Arc, Sasuke Arc, Time Skip into the Final Arc, where the true plot begins. 'Aw but 9tailsfox2, why can't you just cut straight to the Final Arc?' Well my friends, believe it or not, all this is to set up for the Final Arc. Trust me the story will be all the better for it. Anyways, like always, R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 14 of Escape! Finally got over the stupid writer's block. Short chapter this time, but I made sure to make it as enjoyable as possible. Italics is thoughts and emphasis or pure unadulterated hatred during speech, depending on the situation.**

**WARNING: Lemon, Lolicon, Don't like it, Skip it. You have been warned.**

* * *

Hanabi's jaw dropped when she heard the name Jiraiya. "J-Jiraiya, a-as in one of the three legendary sennin?"

Jiraiya smirked. "The one and only."

Danzo's eyes squinted in irritation. "Wait, who are we looking for, I cannot exactly take missions outside of the village you know."

The Third Hokage laughed. "Danzo, my old friend, I know how much of burden it is to take care of three brats. So I decided to give you a break and let Kakashi lead this mission. Don't worry; Jiraiya will look over Kakashi and his actions." Sarutobi's eyes looked intensely at Danzo. "In case he does anything suspicious. I hope you don't have a problem with this, right Danzo?"

Danzo seethed as he knew that a threat was being made, 'Leave the children alone, or you shall have me to answer to, rules be damned.' Danzo got irritated as he got a taste of his own medicine and bowed. "Yes Hokage-_Sama!_"

Hiruzen smirked as he gathered the papers. "Good, Team 7, I want you to pack up for a week's worth of provisions. You shall then all meet at the Main Gate in 2 hours; there the mission shall be explained in finer detail. Any questions?"

Sasuke shook his head as Hanabi was still looking in wonder at Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sennin! Said to be even stronger than the Hokage! Naruto smiled as he shook his head. "None here Jiji."

The Third Hokage smiled as he handed the papers to Kakashi as he walked in. "Am I late Hokage-Sama?"

The Third shook his head. "You are so lucky I covered the mission details with you last night, meet at the Main Gate in 2 hours, be packed for week. Team 7, dismissed!"

Two hours later, Team 7 gathered at the Main Gate. Naruto got excited and started darting across the gate with his hands balled and fists and jumping like a Yorkie at the end of his leash. "Yosh! This is the first time I get to travel outside the village! We're going to see everything! It's going to be awesome!"

Hanabi smiled at Naruto. "Calm down Ruto-Kun, we'll get to see everything soon enough." Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor as Naruto stopped jumping and screaming.

Naruto smiled at Hanabi. "You're right Nabi-Chan, but still, I can't help it, this is the first time I am going to travel to other places."

Kakashi started thing too much into this odd situation where Naruto actually became calm. _ I know that they just started dating, but she already has this much control over Naruto? No, it wasn't her words that did it, was it her voice? Her eyes? Was it both?_ Kakashi approached Hanabi and whispered in her ear. "How did you do that?"

Hanabi without turning or looking at Kakashi, she whispered back. "It's a secret."

Sasuke smirked at this sight. _So, he's already whipped eh? This is going to be fun to screw with him._ "Hey Dobe! Phhhwtttchhh (Whipping sound)!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he was insane, but then thought about for a second then realized that Sasuke was calling him whipped. "Hey Teme, at least I have a girlfriend."

Sasuke smirked, "At least I don't have to rob the cradle to get a girlfriend."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Gay!"

"Pedophile!"

Hanabi decided to chime in with a smile at this point. "I'm only four years younger than him. Besides, we didn't have sex… yet."

Naruto blushed real hard as images of himself banging the eight year old into pleasure oblivion. _Must drive away dirty thoughts, must drive away dirty thoughts._

Sasuke looked at Hanabi as if she was crazy. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke. "It means you're a dumbass!"

Kakashi was really uncomfortable and sighed at this foolishness, Jiraiya was late and now he was stuck with children bickering whether Naruto was a pedophile or not. "Pedophilia is having sexual desires towards children 5 or more years younger than you and besides, it's lolicon, as this world is based in an anime world, now can we please change the subject?" (Yup that's right bitches, I broke the 4th wall!)

Hanabi giggled as she eyed Naruto's pants, which were forming a tent. "Oh my, someone's having dirty thoughts; I hope they're about me because from the looks of it, there is a lot to ride on."

Naruto looked down and saw the double meaning behind that statement. First, she said he was huge, second she meant she was going to be on top. Naruto nosebleed at that thought and it shot him into the bushes.

Hanabi giggled as she decided to humiliate Naruto even further and approached him and whispered in his ear. "You know, we could do it right now if you want." Hanabi then nibbling on his neck and Naruto sucked in his breath in pleasure. Hanabi slowly worked her way to his lips and lightly brushed her lips against his and smiled as Naruto was lost in his own world. "But we have a mission to do." Hanabi giggled as she got off of Naruto who just laid there stunned at what Hanabi just did.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk. "Like I said Dobe, Phhhwwwtchhhh!"

Jiraiya chuckled as he shunshined into the area. "Who knew Naruto was interested in the lolis?"

Hanabi once again looked at Jiraiya in wonder, no not Jiraiya, a Kami-send. Jiraiya giggled like a pervert. "I wonder what Naruto is going to get under that shirt of yours in years to come?"

Just like that, Hanabi's hero-worship crumbled into nothingness. "Pervert."

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "Well I didn't see you act that way when you noticed Naruto's 'reaction'."

Hanabi groaned at this. "That's because he's my boyfriend. Plus I was just teasing him."

Jiraiya smiled perversely again as he took out a notebook and pen. "Oooohhh what a great idea! A great Knight brought to his knees by a loli!"

Sasuke face palmed. "What are you doing, aren't we supposed to be doing the mission?"

Kakashi put a finger to his mask. "Shhhh, he's writing."

Naruto, after coming out of his daze was still seeing images of Hanabi doing the nasty with him. Naruto needed to 'relieve' himself so decided to go into the woods. Hanabi giggled as she saw Naruto disappeared into the woods.

Sasuke sighed. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi giggled perversely as he held up an Icha Icha Book. Sasuke groaned and decided to sit down, deciding to wait for Jiraiya to finish his notebook. When he was done, he began explaining the missions as they followed the road.

"Alright the purpose of this mission is to find a woman and bring her into Konoha."

Hanabi frowned. "So we're going to be your wingmen?

Jiraiya shook his head. "It would be great if you can hook me up with her, but she is needed in the village, as requested by the Hokage."

Hanabi shook her head at this. "Why is the Third Hokage sending you? Who is she?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Because he knows that I, out of everyone in this world of ninja, am the best person for the job as for her identity, she is the slug-princess herself, the second sennin, Tsunade."

Hanabi almost gasped but stopped herself. _She's probably as bad as this pervert._

Naruto shook his head, "So in other words, were picking up your date."

Jiraiya sighed as he gave up and changed topic. "Starting tomorrow, we are going to train you three intensely, but first, tell me what skills do you wish to acquire?"

Naruto spoke up first. "Hmm it would be nice incorporate my elemental chakra into my taijustu, some sort of Taijutsu-Ninjutsu mix."

Hanabi decided to speak up next. "I want to learn medical ninjutsu and summoning, I believe that having a companion, a fighter alongside you, especially while healing your comrades would especially be helpful."

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. "I wish to learn how to use genjutsu efficiently, even without the use of my eye, and ninjutsu, this I believe will serve as a great ambush tactic. From what I've heard, Naruto can be the tank, while Hanabi can be a heavy hitter and a healer, making this an effective team."

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Excellent choices, I and Jiraiya shall discuss our training while we walk." For the rest of the day, Kakashi and Jiraiya whispered to each other, planning out the training regimen, while Hanabi began teasing Naruto again, and this time, she knew he could not relieve himself until they set camp.

So when they did, they ate their dinner over the campfire, while Hanabi eyed the uncomfortably shifting Naruto, no doubt trying to hide his excitement, and then it was time to sleep. Hanabi waited until everyone was in their tents, and then moved into Naruto's tent, zipping it up behind her.

* * *

**LOLICON START**

When Naruto was sure everyone was asleep, Naruto dropped his pants and looked around one last time before he started rubbing himself. Naruto grunted as he began pumping faster. "Oh Nabi-Chan." All of a sudden he heard footsteps and Naruto quickly pulled his pants up and turned around to see Hanabi. "Oh h-hi Nabi-Chan, h-how are you doing a-and what a-are you doing in my tent?"

Hanabi smirked as she seductively walked towards Naruto. "What are you doing here Ruto-Kun? Don't tell me you were pleasuring yourself thinking of me without me?"

Naruto shook his head. "N-No, I-I wasn't d-doing a-anything like that!"

Hanabi giggled as she stroked Naruto's face. "You, know Ruto-Kun, you are terrible liar. I'm feeling urges as well. Why don't we relieve them together?" With each word Hanabi said, she drew her body closer to Naruto's and she felt his boner against her chest and pulled his head down and finally kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

It was while before they stopped for air. "Sh-Should we be doing this Nabi-Chan? I-I mean you are only eight."

Hanabi smirked at that. "Are still worried about age Ruto-Kun? We already crossed the line by kissing. Why not go all the way?" Naruto gulped as Hanabi pulled his shirt off and then his pants down along with his underwear and smirked when she looked at his length. "Wow Ruto-Kun, you got this hard from thinking about an eight year old? Oh how naughty of you."

Naruto shook his head. "Nabi-Chan, when are you going to stop mentioning your age?"

Hanabi smiled as she began rubbing his length. "When you get used putting your penis inside an eight year old. But I will castrate you if you try to do this with anybody else, no matter the age." Hanabi then went and began sliding her mouth and throat over his cock.

Before Naruto could respond to the castration comment, Naruto gasped in pleasure as Hanabi's tongue began exploring the hard Naruto as he gasped in pleasure as Hanabi passed the tip. Hanabi stopped and smirked, "Someone likes the tongue of an eight year old apparently."

Before Naruto could say anything to that, Hanabi began bobbing her head up and down and all Naruto could say was, "N-Nabi-Chan." Hearing her name caused Hanabi to go faster as Naruto balled up his fists. "N-Nabi-Chan, I-I'm about to cum!" Hanabi smiled as she lifted her head from the throbbing Naruto and aimed it at her mouth as she stuck her tongue out and it exploded all over her face and hair.

Hanabi smirked as she swallowed what she had in her mouth. "You taste good Ruto-Kun."

Naruto gulped as Hanabi began cleaning him up. _Well, I've done it now, might as well go all the way._ "Nabi-Chan, I think a certain eight year old should feel pleasure too." Hanabi smirked as she took off her shirt and began unwrapping the bandages around her chest, rather hesitantly. "Nabi-Chan, what's wrong?"

Hanabi shook her head. "It's just that I'm a little on the flat side…"

Naruto smiled and pulled his head in to kiss her. "I don't care if you stay flat forever, you are _my_ Nabi-Chan, you are beautiful just the way and nothing will ever change that." Hanabi smiled as she continued unwrapping herself and the bandages fell away, revealing her soft pink nipples. Naruto smiled as began sucking on the left nipple and began rubbing the right nipple with his right index finger and thumb.

Hanabi sucked in her breath as she felt unexplainable sensations run through her body and gasped, "Ruto-Kun!" Hanabi arched her back and clawed at Naruto's head in pleasure. "Yes, Ruto-Kun, suck this eight year old's nipple!"

_Maybe just the thought of having sex at such a young age is a turn on for her, what brought about this I wonder?_ Naruto then switched hands and nipples and began sucking on Hanabi's right nipple while he played with her left nipple with his left fingers.

Hanabi was also lost in thought about the current 'pleasurable' situation. _Why was I suddenly like this, I think this started when I saw Ruto-Kun's sexy abs, or his biceps, or when I secretly used my Byakugan to take a look at him. No, it was even before that, it was when we confirmed our feelings for each other when I started feeling like this._ Hanabi grounded her teeth in pleasure as Naruto flicked her nipples a couple times before moving down to the pants. "P-Please take them off, now before I soak them!"

Naruto did as commanded and saw that Hanabi's pants were soaked and revealed a camel toe, which Naruto ran his finger over and licked the juices he collected on his finger. "Wow, Nabi-Chan, you are so wet, and you taste good as well. I wonder what the source tastes like."

Hanabi smiled as she looked at Naruto. "Wow, Ruto-Kun, sticking your tongue in an eight year old, my, my, I wonder how you will go to heaven?" Naruto smiled as he took off Hanabi's soaked panties and began fingering her pussy. Hanabi arched her back as she saw stars dancing in her eyes. "Oh Kami! Ruto-Kun, don't stop!" Naruto smirked as added a second finger then a third. With each one he added, Hanabi felt more and more pleasure. Naruto stopped pumping his fingers and took them out only to replace them with his tongue. Hanabi clawed the ground as she felt something tighten up inside her. "Ruto-Kun, I feel weird."

Naruto smirked at her. "Nabi-Chan, your pussy tastes so great, so just let it go." Hanabi curled up her toes and screamed. "Ruto-Kun!" Hanabi came all over Naruto's face. Naruto cupped his hands and let the liquid drip and pool into his hands. Naruto then brought it to Hanabi. "Taste yourself Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi nodded as Naruto poured it into Hanabi's mouth. "I t-taste good." Naruto smirked as they began kissing.

Naruto then aligned himself at Hanabi's entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yes Ruto-Kun, I want you to be my first and only."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, here it comes. Naruto slowly slid his penis into Hanabi's pussy and Hanabi sucked in her breath as her pussy began stretching to it limits, until he hit her hymen. Naruto looked at Hanabi for confirmation. "Nabi-Chan, you're so tight. You know once we do this, you can't turn back."

Hanabi smiled, "Just do it Ruto-Kun, please do it like I said, I want you to be my first." Naruto nodded as he broke the barrier and Hanabi screamed at the top of her lungs. "OOOOHHHH RUTO-KUN!" Naruto quickly held Hanabi tightly and kissed her, so as to distract her from the pain. Hanabi broke from the kiss. "You can move now Ruto-Kun, you can move inside this eight year old."

Naruto nodded as he slid in and out of Hanabi. Naruto grunted. "Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi, who was seeing white at this point only managed to drool and moan. "Ruto-Kun. F-Faster and harder please." Naruto did this but Hanabi got fed up as she rolled around so now she was on top.

Naruto could only stare at her. "Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi put a finger to Naruto's lips. "Watch me Ruto-Kun." Naruto could only dumbly nod as Hanabi began to go up and down slowly at first but she went faster and faster.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt himself fall into the oblivion of pleasure. "Oh Nabi-Chan, don't stop!"

Hanabi could only feel pure bliss as she was on cloud nine. "R-Ruto-Kun, I'm about to cum!"

Naruto nodded. "Me too, let's cum together."

Hanabi felt like she had exploded as well did Naruto and Hanabi's naked body collapsed onto Naruto and like that they rode their orgasm together in pure ecstasy.

**LOLICON END**

* * *

Hanabi smiled. "Ruto-Kun, you came inside an eight year old."

Naruto kissed Hanabi and smiled. "Well I love that eight year old, I love you Nabi-Chan, I'm so happy that my first was with you."

Hanabi snuggled closer as Naruto pulled the blanket over them. Hanabi kissed Naruto as well. "I love you too Ruto-Kun, I'm so happy that my first was with you as well." Naruto smiled as he began rubbing Hanabi's back and head, while lightly dragging his nails along her skin. Hanabi tightened her hold on Naruto as they fell asleep in the bliss of happiness, both holding onto each other as tightly as possible with smiles that could only portray their happiness as the last thing they saw were each other's eyes.

* * *

**A/N My first Lemon, or rather lolicon in a fanfic. How did I do on that part? This is not going to be an erotic fic, that was just something my muse decided to do. TBH, I was hoping to hold write the lemon after the time skip, but it just sort of happened. Well, while I had my block, I decided to make a One-Shot and the reviews I'm getting are already telling me to continue it, so as of now, I'm juggling two fics. The fic is called Saving Her, if you have not read it, read it now. I probably won't make a chapter for Escape by then, so I'm telling you now that I'm leaving on a cruise to Bermuda from October 20th-27th. You will not be hearing from me during that week, I will upgrade my profile before I leave, just to make sure you guys are reminded. I will probably post one more chapter for Saving Her before I leave, telling everyone the same thing on that fic. As always, R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
